Meredith(Book II)
by Ziggy55
Summary: Madison Luna Stark is living a life of busy and light. But then she comes home and suddenly starts isolating herself more. She's stressed. She finds more about her past then she's ever known. Madison is thrown into an insane world of action and rescue and she just wants things to be normal for once. As she works through time, will she be able to save who she loves most?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm pretty quick to write sequels. I decided to just go back to the uploading the chapters one by one method because uploading it all at once was much more frustrating than I thought. You don't really have to read the first book to understand this one so much except for the facts that Madison is Tony's daughter and that she use to be with Hydra a year ago. I am hoping to make each sequel longer as I go on and longer chapters since I am pretty bad about making them decently lengthy. I am completely open to any types of reviews including constructive criticism. But I hope you like the first chapter and review!.**

* * *

" _Blame it on the night, I-ight. Don't blame it on me, Don't blame it on me. Blame it on the night, I-ight. Don't blame it on me, Don't blame it on me. Don't blame it on me._

 _Oh I'm so sorry, so sorry baby_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Ooh I got defense. oh I promise I'll be better this time, I will be better this time._  
 _Oh I promise. I'll be better this time, I will be better this time._

 _Don't blame it on me._

 _Don't blame it on me."_

The crowd in front of her cheered. Madison Luna Stark just finished her nationwide tour.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Madison walked off stage. "You did great!" Wanda complimented.

"Thanks, Wanda. Where did Sawyer and Pietro go?"

"He went to go get us drinks."

"Of what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sangrias."

"Eh, as long as the wine isn't to strong that's fine with me."

"And I'm back with some sangrias!" Sawyer and Pietro come in with three glasses of the red sangrias.

"I guess I can enjoy myself and have some alcohol. But let me remind you, Sawyer we're underage to drink."

"Seventeen. Not too underage." Pietro answers for him.

Madison rolled her eyes. "To my tour."

"To your tour!" They cheered glasses and took their gulps.

"Ok, I'm ready for the privacy and comfort of the jet." Madison laughed.

"Then let's go." Wanda says.

They went outside after finding their way through the studio. They boarded the jet.

"This has been my home for a month, I'm ready for the tower."

"Same, I mean like it's comfortable. But you can't compare this to the tower." Sawyer says.

Sawyer moved into the tower about eight months ago.

"Plus, Lana's birthday and Christmas is soon. I can't spend any of those events in this jet." Madison adds.

Madison's phone starts ringing and pulls out her phone and answers her phone.

"Hey dad...yeah I'm done, I'm heading home now...I might want to turn on CNN?...Ok, love you." Madison then puts her phone away.

"Stark?" Pietro asks.

"Yeah, he says I should put CNN on." Madison grabs the remote for the tv and turns it on.

"BREAKING NEWS: UNKNOWN SPECIES DEMANDS TO SPEAK WITH MADISON STARK" The headline says.

"What? Monday, how long has this been the headline?"

"For approximately one and a half hours, Mrs. Stark."

Wanda points out directly with her finger, "That's the Meredith."

"Yeah..."

The location was Bali the tv said. The small band of creatures were tearing apart things and buildings, yelling their demands.

"I was hoping I could just go home and relax for a week or two, instead this comes up?!" Madison says.

"You should probably speak with them if that's what they want." Sawyer speaks his opinion.

"I agree."

"I wasn't saying I wasn't going to. Monday, request files from Shield about these creatures if they have any please."

"Yes, ."

"But for now, let's just do whatever 'cause I don't wanna deal with this forever." She sums up.

"Good idea. We can head to the bedroom a-"

Sawyer, shut up. I just want to enjoy these sangrias, they're better than anything else!"

"Feisty." Pietro says.

"You'll see more of that." She responds.

"Monday, also put on the Spotify playlist: teen party" Wanda smirks.

"Good call." She compliments.

"Hey I heard you were a wild one..."

"Perfect. The perfect song to twirl you around to." Sawyer says just as he sweeps Madison off her feet into a twirl.

"You're good at charming girls."

"It's just getting better, sweetheart."

"Oh-" Sawyer takes her lips to his before she can finish.

"You dealt with this everyday before I came back?" Pietro asks his twin. "

"He used to be one of those cute, simple guys. Now, he's like Han Solo."

"I am not!" Sawyer exclaims.

"Whatever." Wanda shoots.

"We need to hook you up with someone!" Madison blurts.

"No, that will be a disaster."

"Aw, c'mon!" Sawyer says.

"Yeah, Wanda!"

"Oh shush, Pietro."

The four have conversation before they eventually fall asleep close to midnight.

Madison woke up the next morning to that the jet was landing in Washington D.C. Apparently, Tony had answered for her and was going to meet them there.

"Monday, is there a reason why we're landing in D.C?"

"The secretary of state requests to speak with you."

"What he want?"

"He wants to discuss the species of Meredith and their living."

"Did you ever get files on the Meredith?"

"Yes, . Hydra created the species in an underwater lab in Fiji. The species is separated into three clans across the world. One clan is in the Atlantic Ocean fifty miles east of the Bermuda Islands, the second is in the Gulf of Mexico seventy two miles west of West Florida, the third clan surrounds the island of Bali in the Southern Pacific. The species was designed for destruction, but when Harris Hunter and Vivianne Minsk were killed, the species went out of their control and they created a lifestyle for themselves and have spread throughout our world."

"Hydra seriously went that far?"

"To me, Hydra will do anything these days." Sawyer walks out from behind her.

"Easy for you to say, I have to put thought into it. Did you know the jet is stopping in D.C for us to talk to the secretary of state about the Meredith?"

"Not until now. You should probably get dressed, I'll let you have shower first."

"Eh, quicker if you get in too."

Sawyer shrugged and the two went to shower.

Madison decides to put on a blue layered blouse and a white scalloped skort while Sawyer goes with a nice shirt and pants.

The four are able to have breakfast before they met with the secretary of state.

While the four walk into the building, Sawyer notices something. "Didn't know that Steve and the team were coming too."

Madison looks and sees them in the distance.

"I guess so."

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Miss Stark."

"Not a problem at all Secretary Locke."

The team sat down at the table while Sawyer volunteered to sit in the corner since there wasn't enough chairs.

"You've seen the news right, Miss Stark?"

"Yes sir."

"And the rest of you probably have too. The species known as the Meredith want to speak with you. Shield has given us info on the species, saying there are three clans of them and they were created by Hydra for destructive uses. During the Witicha Wave as you know though, the directors of the project Harris Hunt and Vivianne Minsk were killed and that released the species from their control. The Meredith created a lifestyle for themselves. Now, the clan of Bali wants to speak to Miss Stark. I have a feeling that the clan has hostile attitudes towards her, but that it would be best for her to speak to the clan leader and discuss things."

"I disagree." Sam says. "It could create extra tension between humans and meredith."

"That's why I just be careful with what I say." Madison puts out her solution.

"We don't know what'll happen. But Madison speaking to them can cure the hostility." Natasha voices.

"Madison talking to them is pretty risky because if the Meredith during the Wichita Wave were from the Bali clan, the clan may want vengeance." Bruce says.

"Just don't take two different sides 'cause that was pretty painful last time that happened." Tony reminds them.

"We're not taking sides, Tony." Steve insists. "But I think she should speak to them."

"I want to talk to them anyways so it doesn't really matter." Madison states.

"Shouldn't the world leaders be talking to the clan leaders?" Sawyer pops in.

"We thought that sending Miss Stark would be more helpful instead of the world leaders since they requested her. Then, we'll send world leaders including President Cayna and Prime Minister Shelling to negotiate with the clans peace treaties."

"What if you don't reach desired peace agreements?" Wanda asks.

"We wouldn't want to ignite war because we don't know what they have and their appearances have dangers to them such as sharp nails and spikes."

" Interspecies war? That sounds like something out of a movie." Pietro says.

"Except this is reality, reality is becoming wider than we realize." Madison responds.

"Miss Stark is correct. The Avengers and Shield will needed to keep eyes and ears open in case anything happens. The marines and navy are also strengthening just in case."

"You said you didn't want to ignite war." Madison says.

"We don't, but what if they attack us?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that from happening."

"But none of us can protect everyone, not even the Avengers."

"That's not what it is, Secretary Locke."

"Looks can be deceiving, Miss Stark."

Secretary Locke was annoying Madison.

"We would also like the team to be there for signings of a treaty on paper if reached."

"Wouldn't they get suspicious of a paper treaty? They probably don't know what it is." Clint finally says something.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"But if they're hostile to us, they will fear whatever objects we have." Sawyer says.

"We don't need to worry about that."

"I agree, it's not the biggest problem. Most of this that you're talking about isn't the problem. The problem is the possibility of them hurting Madison and a possible war." Tony gets out of the shadows.

Secretary Locke was questionable by most of the team.

Madison had no idea what her dad was saying. He was questionable to her as well, which was even more annoying.

"What does the president think of this?" Madison asks.

"President Cayna thinks you should meet with the Bali clan. She was very close to vetoing the strengthening of the navy and marines."

"She was right to want to veto it." Madison straight-up says.

"Don't be impulsive, Madison." Steve warns.

"I'm not, I'm being honest. I don't see why we should raise our arms. If we fire immediately as a response to them attacking us, they'll think we're prepared anyways. But they're not going to. We showing more peace, confidence, and positivity will get us more places."

"That's enough, Miss Stark. We're not firing nuclear missiles or dropping atomic bombs."

"That doesn't make the effect any better because all weapons kill." She wanted to say aloud, but she decided to shut her loud mouth.

Boy, Tony was really gonna give it to her.

"Where did all of that mouth come from?" Tony started up at Madison.

"Dad, that man has no idea what he's saying!"

"We can't risk so many lives and a war. It's out of your control."

"You too? You underestimate me. I've learned so much. I don't want to be controlling, I don't want their people to die." She exclaims.

"Death happens, Madison. What's most is important is our human lives, not theirs."

"Death grows worse every second, every preventable death is an improvement." Madison spat.

"They shouldn't be sending my daughter and my daughter alone anyways to negotiate with aliens we barely know a thing about anyways!"

"Dad, They want me to do it and I want to speak to them anyways. This isn't under your control, so now I can say we're even." Madison huffs out and walks away.

Tony sits down on the jet couch.

"She doesn't want to lose you as a supporter. You're one of the most important things to her." Wanda says.

"I know."

"But they killed my brother. He may be alive now, but I lost him for three years and it was hard...I'm with Madison."

"Nice to know."

* * *

 **So things are sparking up between Tony and Madison really quickly. I hope you liked the chapter and I plan to update every monday, wednesday, and probably Friday (I may end uploading more often than that but not super sure.) But I hope you like and review. Thanks guys!**

 **-Ziggy23**


	2. Chapter 2

Madison was finally back at the tower. It felt good to be home surrounded by places where she had the best memories. Pepper walked in and instantly hugged Madison close.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too mom. How's business?"

"Good. How was the tour?" Pepper asks curiously.

"Good because the paparazzi wasn't too bad and Sawyer didn't trick me into getting drunk. He gave me a sangria and whoo, I'm addicted."

Pepper laughed. "Well, we actually have the stuff to make one."

"I'll make it-"

"MADISON!" A young, aussie voice yells.

"definitely later." Madison says. She picks Lana up into her arms and swings her around.

"You've been gone foreverrrrr!" Lana exclaims.

"I know, it's pretty good to be home with you!"

Lana laughs and Madison hugs her close. It felt nice to have a younger girl around to love like a little sister.

"You promised me we can watch Star Wars when you got back." Lana reminds as she smiles.

"Why would I forget? I'll make the popcorn-"

"And your sangria?"

"You really heard that?" Madison started laughing.

"It says online it's just red wine and fruit so, go at it with the sangria." She shrugs.

Pepper starts full out laughing behind the counter as she gets out red wine and fruit for the sangrias. "I think I'll have one, I'm in the mood."

"Have what?" Tony walks in from the left with Clint and Natasha.

"Alcohol." Lana tattletales.

"What? You know you're not allowed to have any major alcohol, missy."

"It's just a sangria, and blame Sawyer for my new addiction 'cause he was the one who was getting us drinks."

"Are you sure you want him to stay here? 'Cause I can easily kick him out." Tony assures.

"No dad, me and Sawyer are great."

"Sawyer's been all over he-"

"Lana, I know you're smart so keep your smart mouth shut."

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't here that."

"How do you know this stuff anyways?"

"When I hear you talk or I pretty much figure it out. Sometimes I watch Jarvis or Monday's footage."

"You're so sneaky!" Madison starts to tickle her.

"No, NO!"

"That doesn't sound tortured enough, how about I hang you upside DOWN!" Madison flips her body and hangs her tightly by her feet and legs.

"I'm still not sure if I'll let you have kids or not." Tony says watching Madison hang Lana.

"Remember when Steve told me not to be impulsive? I kinda am." Madison says simply.

"Rebel!" Lana yelps.

Madison finally flips her over and puts her down.

"I finished one sangria!" Pepper announces.

"Thanks, I said I was gonna make it but oh well."

"Popcorn!" Lana says.

"You can't forget popcorn for movies. I wouldn't forget."

Madison gets a bag of popcorn and puts on the numbers for the microwave.

"Nat, have you and Clint looked at the children's report?"

"Yep, It's going mostly ok. The majority of the kids are adjusting and are in decent condition."

"Decent?" She questions.

"Injuries, for a few behavior issues." Clint responds

Madison nods as she watches the last few seconds of the popcorn's heat torture until the microwave stops.

"Anyone want to join us for Star Wars?"

"I will." Clint volunteers.

"I always know you will, Clint. Nat?"

"Might as well. Haven't seen in it in a while."

"Eh, I will so if Lana blurts out any more secrets I should know they come to me." Tony says as he grabs a glass for some whiskey.

"Dad, I got no secrets to hide."

Madison gets the popcorn out and puts it into a bowl. The five go downstairs to the screening room. 

When the movie is finished, Lana is completely asleep in Madison's arms. Tony is right next to Madison grinning at their bond.

"She's an angel, dad. Just look at her!" She quietly exclaims.

"Is this mother or sister playing in you?" He asks.

"I think more mother but a lot of sister."

There's a quiet moment between the two. Everyone else was in the back talking as they simply ignored the classic Star Wars credits.

"...Did you seriously?" Tony refers to Lana's blurting.

"Dad, nat-cho cheese." She snaps.

Tony rolls his eyes at the snappy pun.

"She's old enough!" Natasha calls to the front.

"It's her life!" Clint adds.

Tony groans.

Sawyer was behind them on the second row.

"Yes, yada yada ya. So what?"

"It's my daughter, you hurt her ever in any way I'll be the last person you ever see."

"I'll probably have a death bed and live long enough to see other people." He responds.

"Sausage."

"Shell-head."

"Ohhhhh!" Madison exclaims.

Lana's awakening eyes look up to Madison. Madison takes notice and looks down to her sweet face. "When are you going to Bali?"

Madison hadn't even thought about it, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about leaving Lana again. Madison told her she was always bored when she was gone. It was kinda like having a child.

Just kinda.

"I don't know. I've been wanting to settle down for a week or two, plus I could get ahead and do some school work." Madison says. She had been doing online college for a while and it was pretty good.

"How long would you be gone for?"

"maybe two to three weeks."

Lana nods.

"But maybe I'll bring you. Pepper can come and when I'm doing stuff you can spend time with her. Since you always say when I get back you've been bored to death."

Lana laughs a little. It was true that she loved Pepper and even Tony, but she and Madison were the closest Lana was to in the family.

"It'll be ok, don't worry." Madison says.

"I worry a lot."

"Then we're going to have to break that habit."

"It's unbreakable."

"Like you?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm unbreakable."

"You are, don't ever forget it."

Lana smiled. Maybe she was unbreakable, but only to the ones who couldn't break her. She had gone through a lot, losing her mom to leukemia, her father was killed and she was taken by Hydra. It took a toll on her, but Madison helped her build herself back up. Madison even let her call her Maddy. There were now five people who called her that:Tony, Pepper, Lana, Wanda, and Sawyer. Lana started yawning.

"Can I go to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Lana got up and walked sleepily out the door.

"I got that on tape." Clint says.

"Will you ever stop taping?"

"This will be funny to watch when we're older." He protests.

"Funny to see me head and toe in whip cream?" Tony says

"That's on so I think we're good."

"Seriously? The world knows that I can be pranked?"

"Yup." Wanda perks in.

"Is there a certain day that Secretary Locke wants me to be in Bali?"

"I think by next Friday." Tony says.

"I just don't wanna leave Lana."

"You're starting to sound more like a mom than a sister." Natasha says.

"No I'm not...maybe"

"I agree." Steve says.

"she's everything to me...a lot's everything to me these days."

"I know. We just took extra notice with you and Lana." Tony smirks.

"Extra notice, I'm surprised you didn't think to do that with me and Sawyer."

"We did until Lana-"

"Ok, new subject or I'm going to bed."

Tony stops.

"I think I may want to leave a little sooner so I can just get it over with."

"You know what I think of the government sending you first before world leaders."

"I know. It's kinda less preassuring in a way on the species, they'll get to know what humans are like. The world leaders may not understand."

"They should. They can hurt you though. It's a sacrifice waiting to happen."

"No, I'm stronger than them."

"The positive attitude can't last forever."

"If that's what it takes to keep peace then I'll do it. You fear war, I do too. Except you can care less about the Meredith's casualties."

"Because they're not us, Madison."

"It's just like saying I'm not a Stark, dad. It's just a new form of discrimination."

"Madison you're going above and beyond don't you think?"

"You've gone there, so can I."

"Madison is right, Stark." Wanda says.

"Siding." Tony says loudly reminding.

"That's not what this is!"

"We're the Avengers. We avenge the earth if we can't protect it, not just humanity." Madison continues.

"And whether you like it or not, I'm going to speak to them." Madison walks out of the room.

"When'd that start?" Clint asks.

"After the meeting. You were there, you didn't like what Locke was saying either." Tony points out.

"She's got a point about avenging the earth, not just humanity." Steve says.

"This is betting a lot of money, you know." Natasha says.

"Do you have an opinion?" Tony asks.

"No, but I'm just saying you shouldn't argue too much about this until she speaks with them."

"She's right." Pietro says.

"If she can control water she can probably defend herself. They may have beliefs that put Madison above themselves since she associates with water and they live in it.." Bruce says.

"You just said earlier that it was risky for her to go."

"I was saying it was risky, not that she shouldn't."

"She has to go, you know. We all know what happened when we didn't do something and it went into chaos." Sam says.

"Remind me why you aren't at home?" Tony asks.

"Ok, ok. I'm just going to bed." Wanda says.

I'm going home." Sam announces.

Everyone starts going out of the room from then.

"She's gonna be fine, Tony." Steve tries to assure him.

"I can't even try to protect her anymore. It's painful when you can't protect something that you care about and you keep trying even those it's useless."

"Tony-"

"But you don't get it, Cap. You don't have a kid or a family."

"Maybe I don't but I care about her too."

"You were reluctant to let her onto the team when Fury was gonna take her."

"That was different."

"A lot of things are different, you and me are a great example."

"Goodnight, Stark." Steve says as he walks out.

"'Night."

Tony was still in the theatre by himself.

"My daughter is being forced by the government to negotiate peace for humanity with a new species."

Tony sighs.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" 

Madison got off the jet and looked around. Bali was a beautiful place. The skies were a bright blue and the green of the trees and plants were lush.

"This place is amazing!" Lana says from behind her.

"It is."

Madison, Lana, Tony, Sawyer, Wanda, Pietro, and Pepper got off the jet and were transported to the resort. They all had their separate bungalows. Madison, Sawyer, and Lana dropped their bags once inside and Lana's first desire was to go swimming. Madison and Sawyer agreed and told her to pull on her swimsuit. When she came out, she went running out the door and jumped off the deck, passing the mini pool and hot tub that was there as well.

"Aren't you gonna jump in?" She asks.

"I'm good for right now, I gotta put my stuff in place. I got a pretty busy two or three weeks here, especially the first one."

"Well, at least I can enjoy it."

"Yeah, whatever!" Madison shrugs it off. She heads inside and unzips her bag, pulling out her folded clothing and locating the closet. She switches to putting her makeup and toiletries away in the bathroom drawers. It takes her a while for her to put away everything she packed, but she eventually finished in around a half hour. Madison set up a little device on her nightstand so she could still use Monday when she needed her.

Madison sat on the couch. She was kinda gloomy.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sawyer."

Sawyer sat down beside her.

"C'mon, what's this about? Is this about you and Tony?"

Madison lightly nodded. "It's just that he's my dad...I don't want to fight with him about this. When you add it all up and have enough thought to it, negotiating peace between your species and a whole new one that no one barely knows a thing about is huge and he doesn't think I can handle it."

"To be honest, I think what he cares about most is your safety and what you fight for."

"Well I'm gonna be fine, and I know what I'm fighting for. I'm not Harris."

"I know you're not. I'm just reminding you."

"You know, you don't fully understand this."

"I was at the meeting even though I wasn't an avenger or a shield agent."

"I don't want to complicate our relationship either you know. Don't let it start now."

"I won't ever let it start."

"Good."

"Madison, I saw sea turtles!" Lana runs in, dripping lightly of the water.

"That's cool, where are they?"

"Over here!" Lana runs out.

The couple get up and walk out onto the deck and sea three sea turtles. It was a coincidence that there two were big and one was little.

"They're just like us!"

"I guess they are." Sawyer says.

"She's comparing sea turtles." Madison says.

"I was guessing that you'd play mom!"

Madison laughed. "She's more of little sister."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

 **So Madison is kinda putting out herself as a big mother/sister figure. Very interesting. :)**

 **I will be updating on friday!**

 **-Ziggy55 (If you're all confused about my username, it says on my profile ziggy23 from my pov, but in the story archives it says Ziggy55. It confuses me a lot so I'm Ziggy23 and Ziggy55.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was going to be the first day Madison met with the clan. She was nervous. Tony had gotten into her head. She didn't understand her father's opinions. No matter how hard she tried to put his words behind her, they came back like a magnet. Madison decided to get up early before getting dressed to take a dip in the water. It was a strong, pure blue. It was completely transparent. She walked out onto the deck as the sun was about to rise in the same swimsuit Pepper had given her a year ago. Her feet gracefully sank into the water as her body relaxed against the ladder. The clouds that weren't very far away were like orange cotton candy, they were fluffy and light. Her porcelain legs were slightly curved and shone like a star. When Madison's head looked backwards behind the bungalow, she saw a graceful white moon as full as can be. It was like a dream outside, to perfect to be real. It was like one of those pictures made online of nature and it was perfect. Madison didn't play with the water, it just molded around her hands. She felt a sensation as if water was being soaked into them gently. It would be sad for there to be a war in such a beautiful place. It was like death, it can be created but can't be rebuilt.

At least generally.

Madison saw fishes in the distance. There were blue tangs and different species she didn't identify. She suddenly saw the fish swim faster and heard something swim. Madison turned right and saw a bright blue humanoid figure.

It was a Meredith.

Madison had no idea what to do or say or anything.

"Are you human?"

"Um...yes. You're a Meredith?"

"Yes. I have heard the news that you have come to speak with my people, the Bali clan. At least as humans call it."

Madison nods. The young Meredith looked friendly, her eyes were yellow and curious. She had brown hair and nails that weren't really that long.

"I was very curious so I snuck out of my clan cave and came to find a human."

"Well, you found one."

"I did."

This Meredith didn't look harmful, but probably would if she tried.

"My name Is Ashka." She says smiling.

"I'm Madison."

"That's a unique name."

"Thank you."

"You seem a lot like Meredith."

"That's because we are. But some people fear you as dangerous." Madison says lowly.

"My clan doesn't want trouble. Although, my brother Eskfin probably does. He's the prior of the clan."

"What is a prior?"

"He is the equivalent to a prince as humans call them. The highest rank and leader is the prime. That is what my father is. Denceo Prime. The clan may be hostile when you come, but you must pour out more of your personal interests. Maybe like hobbies or personal thoughts for what happens around us today...I have faith in humans for peace."

"So do I...but there are so many good people and so many bad people. There are around seven billion humans on this earth...we don't have the numbers to compare the good and evil."

"The clans aren't as big as yours, but there's almost a million in our clan. Combined, there's probably two and a half million Meredith. Our clan is the biggest and most developed technologically wise." Ashka states.

Madison nods her head understanding.

"During this event you humans call the Wichita Wave...those Meredith that you froze were ours...I don't show hostility against you."

"I'm very sorry...sometimes humans do things without thinking and there's consequences later." Madison says in sad guilt.

"It is alright,Madison."

"Thank you."

"Manshi' Oh, that is our way of saying your welcome. Nanshi means thank you."

"Good to know. Nanshi."

Ashka giggles. It gave Madison something to smile about.

"I must go, my father will be mad if he knew I was with you. I told him I was going to hunt blue tangs."

"So that's why those fish went away earlier!" Madison blurts.

"Yes, they know when I'm coming."

The two laughed. "Nanshi, Ashka."

"No, nanshi to you Madison." Ashka says cheerfully before she drifts underwater and swims away.

"Wait!"

Ashka comes back up questioning.

"Will you come back tomorrow morning at this time?" She asks. She then noticed the thick, green seaweed around her waist.

Ashka smiles, showing a white tooth smile. "Of course." She replies simply. Ashka then swims away.

" _Wow."_ Madison thinks.

"I should probably start getting dressed." Madison says. She grabs her towel and goes in to dry off.

* * *

Madison, Sawyer, and Lana are able to have a small breakfast with the rest of her family that was there before she had to start the hour long drive to the capital, Denpasar for the meeting between the two species. Madison thought it would be a good idea to dress simple. She wore a pair of denim jeans, emerald green elbow length blouse, and a pair of gray flats. Lana stayed with Pepper while Tony, Madison, Sawyer, Pietro, and Wanda went.

They arrive at the political building in Denpasar. The doors of the car open and they make their way to the building. It was surrounded by bright, hydrated grass. The building was white and had a dark red roof. When they are close to the tall and tan doors, Tony quietly says something to Madison. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Madison keeps looking forwards to the building and the future. "Don't worry, I got this." Madison has a positive attitude and a toothless smile. Tony has no idea what she's thinking or what's got into her. When he texted her before breakfast she said she was nervous.

"Miss Stark, welcome to the Denpasar. I thank you for coming."

"It is no problem at all, Mr. President" the two shook hands as well as Tony. The Balinese man lead the five to a large room full of both the Meredith and native Balinese people. The two different species were on different sides of the room. When Madison saw the clan of Meredith(not the whole clan), it felt like seeing them for the first time again. They had hostile looks on their faces at Madison. Madison kept her confidence graceful and strong. It was exceptionally hard though when you had haters and seven billion people counting on you to keep peace to stop an interspecies war. It was only then when the podium was feet away from her that she felt a small pang of fear.

 _"No. Not today. Don't let the fear today."_

Madison walks to behind the podium and sees the people. People sitting in seats, people with cameras and reporters in different languages. They're quiet and waiting for her to speak.

"Hello. As you may know, my name is Madison Stark. I have come here today for our humankind for one reason and one only. Peace between our species."

"Then why did you freeze quarter of our clan?!" A random male Meredith shouts. Some more agreed with him and protested.

A nervous Tony watches. Inside he's praying for this to turn out well.

"Mistakes become the past, they can be forgiven. We both have our senses of forgiveness. I know what I have done and I send my deepest condolences."

The blue humanoids settle down. Madison suddenly notices Ashka in the second row.

This boosts her confidence. "Something we can control is our future. It can start with just one simple act. One of them can be kindness, which I am plenty willing to give today. Or passion? What are the common passions and hobbies we share? Every single thing we do each day can affect the future in either a good way or a bad way. Every choice we make for ourselves and our personal future affects everyone else's living. Every choice we make about each other can be helpful or hurtful. That is judgment. We must be careful about the judgment we make about each other, whoever they are. Even if they've known them all your life."

Madison suddenly thought of Tony. She'd only known him for a year, but it felt like forever.

"I believe in one of the brightest futures that our kinds will ever know. That we unite in peace, kindness, and passion. We cannot drive ourselves to hate or kill. Humanity has gone through a very long and complicated history and has had very bloody wars and extreme events such as destruction, sickness, discrimination, and sadness. It affects us as we speak. I don't want you to have that history a long time from now. We are alike in many different ways, physically, mentally, and emotionally. If we unite now, become one now...there will be your children and your grandchildren and next generation thanking you on this day many years from now."

The crowd looked awe-struck.

Tony was absolutely astonished.

"So I seek your kindness and passion. Just as you may now seek more of ours."

Tony was speechless.

Wanda's jaw was dropped.

Pietro was blank.

Sawyer smiled.

"Thank you." Madison ended.

 _"...This is all because of Ashka? ..."_

Every single person in the room clapped and cheered and whooped.

Ashka had her jaw dropped smiling at her.

Madison's classic smile came out.

She saved humanity and Meredith from interspecies war.

You can't say that every day.

* * *

When Tony had the very first chance, he gave Madison a bone crushing hug.

"I did it, I did it!" Madison was in disbelief with herself.

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you, Madison."

"Nanshi!"

"What?" Tony asks, eying her.

"It's another language. It means thank you." Madison says.

Tony nods lets her go.

"Rachel would be very proud of you." he says.

Madison sees her mother's face through her faint memory. Maybe if she were here today she'd give her a bone crushing hug and say how proud of her she was...except if she was there, none of this would've happened. Tony would've never adopted her and never be Aqua and never have Pepper Sawyer or Wanda and all the people she cared about today.

That's when Madison realized she could live without her.

But she still loved her.

"I bet she would be."

"You should become a speech writer for the president because that was the best speech I have EVER heard!" Sawyer comes up and picks her up and lets her fall into a hug.

"Nanshi, Sawyer."

"What language is that?"

"...Zambian..."

Sawyer takes it as an answer. Madison hopes Sawyer doesn't translate it on his phone.

Madison still couldn't believe it. She just made peace permanent. But she finally let some reality into her head.

 _"Will the peace really last forever?"_


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers were able to arrive that night including the Bartons and Thor and Jane who were coming to visit the team and catch up. Lana had watched the speech on tv and hugged her to death when she came back. The group had a big private dinner at a private room at the resort restaurant. Clint had a pretty shocked reaction when he watched the speech online.

"Wow...I'm extremely impressed." He says after finishing watching. Thor was joyful and extravagant about it.

"This speech is incredible! I shall celebrate the day of this speech for the rest of my life. The words Madison have said are blessings from the all-father!"

"She's just my daughter and really smart, Thor." Tony mutters.

Madison starts laughing at his declaration of greatness. Madison got along with Jane very well who was also happy for her. Bruce congratulated her. Even Natasha could say she was very impressed. They all knew it was hard to surprise or impress Natasha, but most people thought she was being soft. But Madison wasn't how sure she could be proud of herself. She'd done a lot in the past. She did a lot of bad things that she could've fought off doing, even though she'd get beaten if she tried. Madison remembered one time when she was sent out to blow up a bakery...that was when she killed the five people. Then Madison realized that those five she thought she killed in her life was actually double. Her breathing quickened but tried to look calm. She turned around and saw the easily accessible beach. Madison snuck away quietly and walked on the path to the white sand. The water crashed in the distance, but at her feet It gently rushed up and foamed right over her feet. The sun was behind a large cloud while the rest of the sky was a light blue that faded to lavender. Wind blew her hair backwards. When she summed this up, it wouldn't make her calm. It made it easier to act out. Her hands attracted the water and spun it around like a little tornado. It spun up the sand in all directions, but only a couple inches up. Madison made it fall. This was getting out of her head and screaming. Her breathing got faster and she started getting panicked. The fact that she killed ten people scared her. She covered her mouth to stop the screaming, but she could still hear it under her hands. Madison didn't think anyone else would hear it so she kept screaming under her hands. The tears started falling out of her eyes and floated. It felt like everything around her stopped, no one would pay attention or see her. But she suddenly saw the sunlight glow onto the sand and her skin. Madison looked up and saw it's light and it warmed her. Her eyes could hold the tears and make them disappear. The water rushed at her feet again. She quietly giggled at the feeling.

"Maddy?"

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"I'm ok, Sawyer."

"We're all proud of you, especially Tony."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Madison looked at the sunlight, it was now under the clouds shining at her. Things happened fast, they can easily be forgotten if you let yourself.

"Yeah."

* * *

When they got back, Madison put on her pajamas and went to bed immediately. But she couldn't sleep, she just lied there thinking her eyes would drift but they wouldn't. She tried her best to not disturb Sawyer as she got out of bed. She walked out onto the deck. All the lights were off. The only source of light was a white full moon. It ignited light above the water. Madison liked that her middle name was Luna. Since it meant moon in Latin. She sat holding her knees to her chest and her feet resting on the rich brown wooden planks. There was a gentle breeze that flourished in the air. Madison hears gentle sounds of water and sees Ashka again.

"Hi." Madison simply greets.

"Hello, Madison. Your speech was very great today."

"Nanshi."

Ashka smiled at the use of the Meredith word.

"I am very curious about the human world. I was wondering if you would tell me about it." She says shyly.

Madison doesn't hesitate for a second. "Sure. There's so much about the human world, it would take years to tell you every single thing. But I'll tell you the basics. So one of the things most people have in our world is a phone. People can use it to communicate or for entertainment."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab it."

Madison gets up and goes pull her phone off the charger. She comes back and let's Ashka hold it in her hands.

"Wow, this is amazing!"

"Technology is growing. It's pretty crazy how much better they're getting."

"What's the green square with white in front of it?"

"That's the texting app. It comes automatically with the phone along with other apps."

"Is that what the square is, an app?"

"Yes, it's the short word for application."

Ashka nods.

"You can send messages to other people you know if they have a phone."

"So if I had a phone I could send a message to you and you would send a message back?"

"Yup."

"That's great. What's the phone app?"

"That let's you call other people. That means you can speak vocally through the phone to the other person and you can do it back and forth."

"Wow. What about entertainment?"

"Those types of apps you have to download. By entertainment I mean games."

Madison kept explaining to her what the phone was. Then Ashka asked about hobbies.

"Well everyone has different hobbies. A lot of people may have hobbies related to their jobs. I do singing as partly a job, but also as something I like to do. You make money partly as a musician because you have to pay for music on the I tunes store."

Ashka nods and is engulfed in learning about humanity. She then explains to her about clothing which Ashka takes extra interest in.

"We use fabrics which are sewn together into one thing so you can wear it without falling off."

"We use seaweed and leaves and other things. It's pretty hard, people who work to make our clothing are like peons."

Madison frowns some. She then gets an idea.

"I'll be right back." Madison goes inside into her closet and finds her third swimsuit set. A light purple bikini and bikini bottoms. She grabs the bottoms and brings them out.

"Is that clothing?"

"It is a type of swimming clothing. For human women and girls, we have to wear swim tops over or chests right under our neck. But since you don't have to, I'm going to give you a swim bottom." She says holding it

"Really? Oh you don't have to!"

"Just have it, it's fine with me."

Ashka is handed the pretty swim bottoms. "It's my favorite color even! Nanshi so much!" Ashka was able to hug her.

Madison laughed. "Manshi, Ashka."

"Well, I must go. Thank you for teaching me again. Can I still see you tomorrow morning?"

"Anytime you like. But don't show yourself to anyone in my bungalow or anyone you don't know."

"I won't. Will they be mad at you?"

"I don't think mad. I'm just afraid about how they'll react. Especially my dad...I have no idea what he thinks anymore."

"My father is very reluctant to trust you." Ashka sadly says. "But he's always like that, maybe he'll get over it."

"I hope the same."

"But thank you for everything" Ashka says.

"You can say nanshi."

"Thank you sounds unique to me. It sounds kinda more normal." Ashka says then swims away.

Madison smiled at the sweet girl. If she was nice maybe the rest of the Meredith were. Maybe she had to see them all for herself.

* * *

The next morning was going to be a fun day. Madison, Sayer, Lana, the Bartons, and the twins were heading to the beach. Although Tony and Pepper were going, they were just gonna relax and watch.

The cliffs were beautiful and green. The water was blue and emerald. It was like a dream maybe. Lila, Cooper, and Lana got along well. The teenagers watched them and played with them some.

"Pietro, stop!" Cooper screamed at him as he tickled him to death.

"Well if I stop, I'll have to give you to Wanda and she's bad at tickling!"

"Hey! Give him to me!" Wanda grabs the little boy and hangs him upside down and tickles his knees.

"AHH!"

Madison snorted at Cooper's reaction. She and Lana were building a mini sand fort.

"We need seashells!" Lana runs off to go find some.

"Maybe we should hire you, Sawyer, and the twins to babysit. You're surprisingly good at it." Clint suggests.

"Surprisingly? And we've actually taken care of them a lot for you!"

"No I mean pay you for it."

"Nah, that's fine. They're fun to take care of anyways." Madison smiles. The two notice Lila and Lana run into the upcoming wave. Madison laughed. But it had been two minutes and hadn't came back up.

"Lana!"

"Lila!"

Clint and Madison start running to rescue them from drowning. Pietro also notices and dives in. Madison sprints and dives into the water but doesn't see a thing except the sand and waves. Madison looked every inch she could but couldn't find them. She came back up and nearly started to cry.

"I-I can't find them!"

"LILA!" Clint yells. He doesn't see a trace of her

"Oh my god, Clint."

Pietro comes up from the water. "I can't find them either!"

"Oh my god, where are they?!" She cries.

"DADDY!"

They all turn and see the two behind a blue humanoid. The two start running and they're greeted by tight hugs.

"The wave caught us." Lila exclaims,

"But the woman saved us!"

"What woman?" Clint asks his daughter.

"Look!" Lana points to her. Clint notices and the humanoid.

"Is that-"

"That's a Meredith." Madison answers before he even finishes his question. She walks over to her.

"Thank you so much, Ashka!" Madison hugs her blue skin into her embrace. It was surprisingly soft as it was pure blue.

"Manshi, Madison."

"Who are you?"

They turn and look at Clint with the girls and Cooper by his side, as well as the twins while Pepper was walking quickly to the situation and Tony was taking his time.

"My name is Ashka." She says.

"Clint."

"He's practically my uncle, and Lila and Cooper are his daughters. Lana is adopted, but not his."

"What happened?" Pepper asks anxiously.

"The girls were dragged in by a wave and were saved by a Meredith."

Pepper looks at Ashka and is a little dumbfounded seeing something so different.

"This is my mom, Pepper."

Ashka had been introduced to everyone except Tony. Pietro looked a little startled, commenting she looked like an avatar. Ashka didn't take it offensively.

"Alright, who was attacked by a shark?" He asks sarcastically.

"And this is my dad. Tony."

Tony is very dumbfounded at being face to face with one of these creatures. It's shown on his face. He never thought he'd be so close to something that once tried to kill him. Something that could cause so much trouble. A creature that could be just the ones from other realms. But, a lot of people have tried to kill him before, and Pepper too. He had no idea how everyone was so nice to her, nice to Madison. But here he was, looking into the purple eyes of a Meredith.

"Dad, this is Ashka."

Tony pulls himself out of the trance which was difficult. Ashka puts out her hand. Tony shakes it, though with reluctance and hidden fear. His hand is startled by contact with the blue hand.

"You know her?" He turns his head and asks his daughter.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" her snarky tinted voice asks.

"No. No, there's no problem." He lied. Madison saw his fears and disgusts. She didn't understand her father.

" _I know they could've killed us, but I can forgive them...is that why he's acting like this, all because he can't forgive them?"_

"I must go. It was great to meet all of you, I hope we see each other again." Ashka runs, skipping the shoreline and swims into the sea.

"Ok, that's enough action for a day. I'm ready to go." Tony announces.

Madison roll's her eyes. She watches her father walk away back to his chair.

"I hope I see Ashka again!" Lila says.

Clint smiles at his young daughter. "I think you will."

* * *

 **So Ashka is introduced to other humans and Tony is not so happy about Madison knowing her. I will also be uploading on sundays when i can.**

 **Ziggy-55**


	5. Chapter 5

Madison and Ashka saw each other the next morning again. Madison was beginning to feel nervous if her clan saw her. Ashka said not to worry, but she still did anyways. She was her friend. It stuck with her since trying to get rid of it didn't work. Madison noticed the strains between her and her dad. Except, they were hard to fix. She didn't know what happened to him. You could still say he was the same Tony Stark, but Madison couldn't say that he was the same dad. It scared her that she didn't have her dad's support. It was different from if she wanted a different career or she was lesbian or whatever, but it still felt bad. Madison didn't want to side against him. She knew he didn't want anything to do with them, he didn't want to compromise or discuss. Madison wanted to compromise and discuss, she wanted to learn and make out of it. Out of everything they only had one thing in common: they didn't want a war. She knew she had to try to talk to him, who knew what would happen if she didn't.

Ashka looked to the sky. She seemed blank though, kind of sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"What's your father like?"

"Well...he's sarcastic, funny, he can be caring...he's just my dad. I don't know how to describe him...but he's always been there for me when he could after Shield got me from Hydra."

"Hydra? The people who created Meredith? I thought they were a myth!"

"A...myth?"

"No. No they're not a myth. They created your species hoping to find a destructive use for it. But they didn't find a use quickly enough. The leaders of the project for your creation died and that freed you from their control."

Ashka was wide-eyed.

"And what do you mean by a myth? You were already alive when they were."  
"I don't remember anything before their deaths."

"Then they were under control of your mind and probably the rest of your species."

Ashka switched from a wide-eyed face into a angered on that she tried to hide and keep under her skin.

"They made my people kill, didn't they?"

"Probably. I don't know everything."

"You seem like you do."

Madison giggled and said thank you. The sun was just igniting the sky into blue.

"Well, I think you should go. I'd be afraid for your father to find out."

"I'm more afraid for yours to. But you are right, I should go. Bye, Madison."

"Bye."

Ashka simply swam away through the water.

Madison grabbed her phone and texted her dad.

 **Dad, we need to talk. Can I talk to you at your room?**

 **Why?**

 **We're not the same! We need to talk!**

 **That's not a Stark trait. :l**

 **It's my MOM'S trait. I like it.**

 **Fine. I'll let Pepper know you're coming**

 **Thx :)**

Madison snuck out of her room and made her way next door. She knocked and her dad answered and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey dad. Like I said, we need to talk."

He groaned and the two sat down on his couch. "What could you possibly need to ramble about?"

"Dad, we're not the same over the Meredith. I know you don't like them-"

"Understatement."

"Don't be racist!" she snaps.

"I'm not!"

"Stop with the denial. Humans created them anyways, so I would expect for them to be like us. You're getting a lot of criticism over this. I don't want the news headline being "Stark father-daughter war."

"That's not what it's gonna be-"

"It's gonna be something and we both know we won't like it."

"I don't want you involved in this, all we did was get chased by them!"

"It's better that I respond than sit around or turn my nose up to the situation, this can give me more knowledge about a species I've never known and help me with foreign policy opinio-"

"Is THAT all this about?"

"No. It's not. I know when I need to step out of all of this and just let the government handle it and pray they'll also get rid of Locke."

"Why so interested in them? Why are you interested in the species that could've easily killed you?"

"They didn't want to kill me, they didn't even realize what they were doing!"

"You know what I mean Madison."

"You're so hard to talk to."

"Because I don't want to talk. Madison, another species. It's just...Insane."

"Well, if it's our reality we have to accept it no matter what we're used to." Madison gets up and goes to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I've talked enough. You're on your own now." she closes the door, leaving Tony on the couch alone.

* * *

Madison is at her bungalow in the water. She wears her swimsuit with her hair down and checks to see if her bracelet is snug. Her toes touch the water, letting the sensation of water take her. Her whole body is consumed in the water. It was beautiful, the color of blue and aqua. The sand was a unique feature. The sun made it all the prettier. Madison started to swim to the east. She had no idea how long it would take her to reach the clan, but she could breathe underwater for unlimited time as apart of her enhancement so she didn't worry much. It was maybe ten minutes until she saw sights of blue. They looked at her and whispered. Madison couldn't give a damn about what they said, she wanted to find about more about Meredith. The clan was very advanced compared to her former thoughts. There was a large palace that had white pillars at the front, it made her think of the white house underwater. It was big for just Ashka, her brother, and parents. She let her toes stroke the watery and white sand. That's when she heard a harsh voice behind her.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Madison turned around and saw a muscular, dark blue Meredith. He was dressed with soft cloths that covered his blue skin. He had dark green eyes that had arrogance and anger to them. He had long dark hair.

"I'm gonna make a guess you're prior Eskfin?"

"A guess? you should know who I am. Who are you supposed to be?" he snaps.

"Madison Stark. The one who wants peace between our species, you don't seem exactly peaceful."

"You are correct. I do not trust you. I don't trust your peasant species."

"My species isn't peasant. I will be fair and say yours isn't either." she replies calmly.

"You are calm, what will it take to create a fighter out of you?"

"I am a fighter, I just know when to fight. Do you know when to, prior?"

"Life is a fight, Madison. Peace is impossible to achieve."

"Many think that in both worlds. But we can't let that negativity take us over, we should claim the peace we have our chances to get."

"Claim? is that what peasants think? Is this like a peon trying to claim it deserves more than its pay?"

"I'm not like a peon. I have worked and achieved a lifestyle and accomplishments I am proud of. What have you worked for, prior?"

At this point, many Meredith of the clan had been watching the developing conversation. Their whispers weren't true whispers, they grew loud enough for Madison to hear they were offensive comments to her. Madison didn't have a temper to lose, she kept cold and cool.

"I have worked to become the prior, to be adored, to soon become the ruling prime of my clan. Adoration is important, I have worked as I have fought ugly creatures for our clan, I have sparred and gotten stronger, I am adored. I'm to become the ruler of my clan. What could've you possibly accomplished?" he says in disgust in his last question.

"Be careful about your arrogance. I have a family I care about and that cares about me, I research and learn every day, I make inventions, I am an Avenger."

"The Avengers are a disgrace to our entire world. They're not adored."

"They fight for many civilians and peace. We may not work for adoration, but it's enough that we can save lives and they're thankful."

"Except they don't love you."

"Your arrogance and narcissism are not good traits to have. People should have love from the people that are closest to them. But if you're famous, it's ok. The problem is that you brag and have too much narcissism. People want a leader that will protect them."

"You don't remember that I said I fight off creatures that come to harm? It makes sense that you being scum."

"Oh I remember, but I think you probably want a show, a show for yourself and for the crowd to love you. That's what I have collected from your words."

"I can arrest you."

"Did I mention I can control water and have a metal hand that can pop up and shoot you?" she says.

"That is only a god's power. You're disgraceful to Meredith kind."

"No. The disgraceful ones are the ones who are in prison and the ones on watch lists for terror."

Madison notices a warning Ashka in the front of the crowd. She gives Ashka the ok face.

"I will not allow peasants in my kingdom!"

"That sounds like a prime's choice. Should we let him decide?"

That's when the prior puts grabs her by the neck and chokes her. Madison's eyes show gag while her mouth is closed.

"He's not here. Do not speak of him."

"You're a-afraid of him to see this because you know he will win."

Eskfin grips harder, that's when Madison starts gagging. Ashka gasps. Madison finally has enough pain and lets water tie a rope on his hand and drags them away a couple feet.

"Look, I don't wanna exactly wanna hurt people, but I don't want them hurting me either. So if we can just walk away in peace I'll let you go."

"Nothing goes to its end without a fight."

"Is fighting the only way to entertain yourself?" she asks. Madison lets him go while he throws a punch that Madison easily dodges.

"Oh please, I thought you wanted the people to adore you."

Eskfin grabs her wrists and digs his claws into them.

"Gh!"

"The people always adore a fight."

"Eskfin, stop!" Ashka yells.

"Shut up, Ashka!"

 _"I have a feeling this guy is sexist."_ Madison thinks to herself.

"We can just walk away. I don't have to hurt you."

His hand suddenly goes to the rim of her swimsuit around the corner of her armpit, it starts going in.

"Get. Your. Hand. AWAY." She says very pissed. If this maniac goes there, she's going to go crazy.

"You chose this."

"Eskfin, get off her!" Ashka shouts.

She's suddenly yanked up and out of the water and into the oxygen filled air. The nail cuts drip with blood down feet to the water. Sunlight is a relief, no matter how much she loved the water as well.

"Are you ok?" Tony under the Iron Man suit asks.

"Dad, you seriously thought you needed to rescue me?"

"I saved you from assault, that guy is a maniac."

"Just what I was thinking."

"Why the hell were you down there anyways?"

"I wanted to know more about them. Then there prior confronted me."

"Prior?" Tony asked cluelessly asks.

"Prior is prince, prime is king, prima is queen, primasa is princess."

"Simple enough." he shrugs.

"You don't always have to save me, you know."

"Instinct tells me better."

"Instinct tells you a lot of things." Madison rolls her eyes. "Just like ego."

"Do me a favor and don't go down there. I don't want the maniac getting to you."

"He pissed me off enough for me not to go down there."

"Good, you should be."

Tony puts her down on the patio of her bungalow and flies away. Lana was sitting on the couch watching her come back. Sawyer walked into the room.

"There you are! What'd you do?" Sawyer asks from behind her.

"All I did was visit their clan and their prince is a maniac and he was probably gonna go under my suit."

Sawyer gulped. "And Tony rescued you?"

"What he does best."

"Short version of Finding Nemo except without Dory and you're a girl."

"That is a horrible comparison." she states with a twisted face.

"I know, I just knew it'd make you laugh."

"Except I'm not laughing so try something else." Madison grabs a towel off the patio table and goes in to dry off.

* * *

Madison settles on a loose sweater and yoga pants since she wasn't going anywhere else. She and Lana got time to spend together and decided to bike though on a short trail. She was lazy to change so Madison just added another coat of mascara and went. It was nice outside, Lana had good ideas-no-the best came back and drank smoothies on the patio. The sun lowered behind the horizon line where the two couldn't see water clearly anymore. After that, Madison went to bed early and went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Madison's eyes jolted. She heard a noise from the water. She silently started herself to get out of bed. Her hand slipped to her bracelet and clicked, turning into her iron hand. Madison walks from the comfort of the bungalow out onto the dark patio under the night. Her fears told her to clench a fist, putting strain on her forearm. She doesn't see anything, but there had to be something. Her feet go onto the first steps of the water, fearing to go in further. Madison doesn't see or hear a thing. The oxygen was gone and she was yanked under. Madison can't get a look at her opponent, but her hand is plenty ready to shoot. The yanker is suddenly visible and punches Madison. She feels a pain in her left shoulder and shoots her arrows first. He kicks her between her legs. "GAH!" her scream is gargled. He had no idea how much that hurt. Madison flips him, slamming him onto rocks below. He quickly recovers and is bloody from multiple little cuts, it doesn't stop him from slapping her back to the ladder. She felt a sharp knife poke a hole in her left arm. That's when Madison finally decides to shoot her blaster. The blast hurls him yards and yards away. Madison scrambles out of the water, gasping. She covers the little hole in her arm with her iron hand. "Oh my god, Madison what'd you do?!"

"Sawyer, all I did was hear a sound and their prior is officially a MANIAC!"

"Madison, what's under the iron?"

Madison rolls her eyes and uncovers the blood dripping hole.

"Sawyer, just get a band-aid it's fine! It surprisingly doesn't hurt!"

"A band-aid can't fix that." he shakes his head.

"It will for me!"

Sawyer ends up grabbing a band-aid anyways until he could get her better care. Lana is awake and worried. The hole had barely reached the flesh. Madison was praying Tony wouldn't come and scramble all over her. He didn't though, and after Sawyer finished his worrying they eventually went to sleep.

* * *

 **So Madison meets Eskfin, the arrogant prior of the clan and then becomes obsessed I would put it. I also put up a tumblr for my series so if you like I'm gonna put the link in my bio. Don't be afraid to review with criticism or ideas or whatever you like. I hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I'm kinda messed up with the timeline here because I was only just now looking up the marvel wiki and Fury is not director during Battle of Sokovia and Coulson is director. During Cap America Civil War, we don't see Fury or Coulson so I am guessing Coulson is still director while Fury is not. My last book took place two years after Civil War and this is a year after Aqua. So if anything from my last book or this one seemed kinda strange with the timeline, I hope it's now settled out. Sorry for any confusion.(and if I'm still messed up please review or pm me to tell me because I'm bad with the timeline and I wanna get it right.)**

* * *

It was hard for Madison to get over what happened that night, but time healed her. When he found out, Tony found out and was pretty mad at the prior. It took a lot for Madison to convince him not to kill him. Madison decided maybe she should speak to the prime, the idea earned Wanda and Pietro's support. Tony sharply disagreed as well as Sawyer who wasn't so strong about her not going. Pepper was now nervous about this whole thing, not sure how it would affect Madison. But she was tired of everyone worrying about her so much. She was going to walk into that room and speak to the prime. She was confident, she didn't have a temper to lose, she was Madison Luna Stark and she was going to be just fine. Madison walked into the room of the same building where she had given her speech. It was her, Tony, Sawyer, Wanda, and the clan royals. Beryllcia prima looked kind and welcoming, the prime Madison would nickname the gentle giant. Not that he was giant, just strong. Ashka was cheerful to see her friend, Madison returned the mood with a smile. Eskfin looked mad and glared at Madison. She ignored the arrogant prior and took a seat. Denaceo Prime welcomed them as well as Beryllcia Prima. Tony looked nervous, he had no idea why Madison was here. But he was here for only one reason:to protect and defend his daughter. Madison was first to speak after the welcoming.

"Thank you Denaceo Prime for speaking with us. I hope it's no trouble."

"Not at all, miss Stark. I deeply apologize for my son's actions."

"All is forgiven, your prime."

Tony doesn't get this. Why was his daughter so mature? she was attacked. Why couldn't he punch the boy in the face right now?

"I understand that you have met my daughter, Ashka?"

"Yes I have. She is an amazing person, your know's a lot about our world."

"She has told me. I heard you came into my clan grounds two days ago."

"Yes I did. I came to find more about your clan. I did not want to initiate a fight with the prior."

"You were in my clan grounds, you were a intruder you had no right to come here." Eskfin retorts.

"Eskfin-" his father starts with an angry undertone.

"I do not want your peasant species anywhere near my people." he growls.

"Peasants? That's how you think of us?" Tony asks.

"Who gave you permission to speak?"

"I have my rights."

"Eskfin, that's enough." the prime snaps.

"Nothing is ever enough. You think you can come into our world and control us-"

"We were here before you until you wanted to speak with my daughter!"

"I wanted to kill her."

"ESKFIN!" his mother gasps.

"Can we just settle down?!" Wanda asks. Tony looked like he was gonna lose it. Eskfin lunged for Tony.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Madison thickens the water enough between Tony and Eskfin. She threatened clearly with putting her iron had out between them.

"I wanted peace, we all want peace. Everyone can be happy, Eskfin.

"Except me?"

"You want to fight when no one else does!"

"Eskfin sit DOWN!" Ashka yells.

"Shut up Ashka, I don't get why you're here!"

"I'm the primasa and it's my duty to be here with the royal family and I have my RIGHT."

"You're probably adopted, your original parents didn't want you."

"Eskfin, STOP!" Madison yells. Her hand is itching to shoot him. Ashka looks hurt, but she stands up.

"I'm not going to let you abuse me, Eskfin."

Eskfin tackles her and starts to beat her. Madison cries out a no and rushes to get him off of Ashka.

"GET OFF OF MY FRIEND!"

"Madison!" Tony loses it and grabs Madison from behind her. "Get off me!"

Beryllcia watched helplessly while Denaceo ordered the guards to drag him away from Ashka. She stands up and she's covered in bruises, her shoulder looked dislocated, her hair looked tangled, her nose may have been broken, and she was bloody. Madison's hands were over her mouth with eyes wide, Tony had let go of her. Ashka stands up, the blood falls. "You can keep beating me...but I can keep standing up. You'll get tired of it eventually."

Madison saw the new side of Ashka. She saw a resilient soldier. Madison never thought she'd see the sweet primasa again. Maybe this was the real Ashka.

* * *

For the rest of the day Madison didn't want to do anything else. She sat in jeans and a blue tank top. She was on the couch on her phone, just playing random games the app store had to offer. Madison wanted to leave Bali sooner, go back to the tower, just have more normal. She had to stay three more days though until a treaty was signed. Shield was also going to be there including Nick Fury. Madison's phone started ringing, she had no idea who it was but she was guessing it was no one bad. She answers and puts the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss Stark, this is Phil Coulson."

"Oh hey Coulson, whatcha need?" she says casually. She had no idea if she should've said director but she didn't care.

"We need to have a meeting."

"What for?"

"I was thinking about that we could recruit you for Shield."

"I'm not exactly someone who wants to be out on missions all the time. Plus, I'm an avenger that's also a big job."

"Can you do tomorrow?"

"Where? I can't come to New York or D.C or wherever your base is. Wasn't the Triskelion destroyed pretty much by the way?"

"The Triskelion is being repaired, probably back up in a year or two. We need you to come to New York though."

"I'll be very very tempted to stay in New York. I'll have to come back to sign the treaty."

"You can get back in time, if not you can probably sign it through electronics."

"Probably not. And you can just call me Madison or Stark or whatever."

"Stark come to New York."

"Fine, I just gotta tell my dad and Pepper and whoever else."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Coulson." Madison hangs up and pulls up text messages.

"Sawyer, we're heading to New York. Tell Lana to start packing!"

* * *

Madison collapses on the couch.

"I hope you know how much I miss the tower."

"Sorry to ruin your reunion but you have a meeting."

"Coulson my life has gotten busy and home is the most comforting place I have."

"Meeting."

Madison sits up and rolls her eyes at Coulson who is standing in front of her. She looks at him with a face that says to get this over with.

"You've already done background checks and all the complicated stuff right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have time for missions all the time. I like the avenger type of hero thing, there's not something to deal with every minute. It's always every couple months or years."

"We can deploy you for missions you're needed most for."

"Like if there was a massive manhunt for Rogers again?"

"That was a Hydra thing and yes, if there was a massive manhunt or a space invasion or whatever."

Madison twiddled a finger through her hair. "Is there any non field agent work I can do such as hacking or anomaly work or-"

"A hacker would be needed. You're good with technology?"

"I'm a Stark,how could I not be good with technology?"

Coulson smiled at that. "So you're in for it?"

"As long as there's not a mission waiting for me an hour from now."

"Ok, you're in."

"Wait, does that mean I get to go on the helicarrier?"

"Yep, you'll get full access kid."

"I'm seventeen, not exactly a kid."

"You're still kid."

"Ok, now out. Not your place, you've gotten in the tower before probably without permission so I'm gonna get you out before you stay in with permission."

"Ok, ok!" he throws his hands up, gets in the elevator and leaves.

"Time for a sangria."

"It's always time for a sangria in your mind." Sawyer comes from behind and holds her waist.

"Let me go so I can make one."

"Fine, you're free." letting his hands away from her waist. Madison walks to the bar and starts prepping up a sangria.

"Monday where is everyone?"

"Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanoff are getting shwarma, doctor Banner is out, the Bartons along with the Maximoffs are watching Cars, Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, and Lana are home."

"Alright. I guess I can do some lab work."

"Lab work? What should I do then?"

"Go watch Cars, I work better alone or with my dad."

"Ok, I guess I'm watching Cars then." Sawyer walks away. Madison finishes her sangria and walks off with it to her lab.

* * *

"Ok, last piece."

Madison screws in the silver metal into a silver half puts her screwdrivers away and takes a look.

"Looks good, what do you think Monday?"

"I think you did a wonderful job, Miss Stark."

"Thanks. Now I gotta test it out."

"On yourself, Miss Stark?" the A.I asks nervously.

"Don't worry Monday I can probably ask my dad to help me in case anything goes wrong." she assures.

"Would you like for me to call him down here?"

"You know it." Madison reads her nicely painted words. "Phobiator"

Madison couldn't come up with a very good name, but that was what she settled on. She looked at the black circle on top that was the projector and the second smaller one beside it. She clicked a button and the smaller projector popped up a blue holographic. "Full name and phobia."

"Madison Stark, Lilapsophobia."

The bars were filled with the given info. The machine then asked for her R.A.L which stood for recovery attempt level. Madison says moderate. "Location?"

"Lake Mary, Florida."

"Any specific specs you would like to add to the recovery?"

"EF 3 tornado and category two hurricane."

"Madison Stark, Lilapsophobia, R.A.L moderate, Lake Mary Florida, EF 3 tornado, and category two hurricane. Would you like to confirm and start recovery?"

"Hey Mad, what's up?" Tony walks in asking.

"Will you watch the machine while the recovery goes?"

"What machine?"

Madison taps the phobiator. "This is the phobiator. It's designed to do recover people from any phobia ever discovered."

"And you're testing it on yourself?"

"For lilapsophobia."

Tony nods. "So I just watch?"

"If you think the recovery should stop, press the red button or say shut down recovery."

"Ok, pretty simple." he claps his hands together. Madison puts the device on the ground and stands a foot away. "Confirm."

Madison closes her eyes and let's the simulation start.

 _Madison's eyes jolt and look around her. She's in Lake Mary. She sees the sun in the distance from the road she was on, but to her left there was black clouds and a strong tornado just miles away. Madison's heart rate speeds and her breathing rapids. A single drop of sweat is on the verge of her scalp. The wind is suddenly blowing past her, the tornado is coming towards her. She can't move, she feels vulnerable. Madison is suddenly in a car, she's screaming. "MOM!". The sun is disappearing, the clouds are getting darker, the wind is blowing on the river basin plants quicker. It was Madison, the car, the road, and a tornado. She's going the fastest speed she could with cars in front of hers which was forty m.p.h. Madison starts crying and her hands sweat onto the steering wheel. She looks behind her and prepares for the worst as to seeing the tornado hit it''s target._

 _Madison suddenly is tossed, her arms were swinging, her tears flew all over the place and she felt glass shards hit her face. "MOM! OH MY GOD, MOM!" she kept screaming over and over again. Madison didn't know this was fake, she knew it was real and it was the reality for her. "DAD"_ _Her head smashes against what's left of the right window. She suddenly falls she had no idea how many feet she fell, but it took the life out of her and made her stomach feel empty and as if it was her throat. "DADDY!" Impact was harsh, the car flipped over and over until it stopped with the tires on the ground and the roof up. But she was alive._

Tony's eyes are wide and he gulps as he watches his daughter's fear. He had no idea what to do.

 _Madison looks around and is suddenly in the comfort of her house. She was on her red leather couch again, snuggled into a blanket that draped over her head as she watched the weather channel report on the hurricane. She heard a crash and her patio window had fallen and crashed. She screamed a shriek. Madison feels the wind blow in and she falls onto the couch, she wraps herself tightly and buries herself into the couch._

 _Now she's in a hospital room. She sees her mom with a cast over her arm._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"I'm okay, honey. The most important thing is that we're alive."_

Tony slams the button.

 _"We lost EVERYTHING!"_

Madison is curled up as she discover's everything is quiet. She silently cries.

Tony rushes over to her and finds himself sitting on the floor. "Mad-"

"She was hurt, dad! I saw my MOM!"

"I know, I-"

"I thought I was gonna die, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Results are: ninety percent diagnosed with Lilapsophobia." the machine reports. Tony sighs.

"I-I'm fine...I need to make some adjustments." Madison crawls out out her curl and goes to her desk with blueprints for the machine. Tony looked startled by how scared she was. The screaming, the crying, her shrieks for him and Rachel. He looks over to Madison again and asks if she needed his help.

"I don't think so. I just need to modify the personal levels and change the percentage of actually being hit by a natural disaster in the simulation and-"

"Sounds like you need help."

"Maybe I do, but not right now." she scans her eyes over her blueprints then opens her project notebook and starts flipping the pages.

"You could just put in settings for all of that in the machine, you know?"

"Maybe I can dad, but I didn't!" she says sounding annoyed. Madison stops flipping and grabs a sharp pencil. She starts muttering to herself and asks Monday to turn on music. The music starts and Tony decides to walk out, leaving his daughter to scramble to change her machine.

* * *

Madison scrunches her hair. "Monday, what time is it?"

"It is currently twelve forty eight. Is there a time you want me to remind you to stop working at?"

"Two o'clock."

"Miss Stark, I would recommend for you to go to bed at at least one thirty."

"Two o'clock, Monday."

"Yes Miss Stark."

Madison picks up her pencil and continues sketching her next project. She finishes the edge and sharpens her pencil. She then draws out motions for the weapon to extend four more blades long. Madison writes down the colors she wants to use: aqua and gold. She stands up and stretches real quick before she sits down again to keep working. She already had ordered the materials, finished the blueprints and sketches, she had nothing else to do.

"Monday, I think I'm gonna go to bed now actually." she changes her mind.

"Have a good night Miss Stark."

"Thanks Monday." Madison walks out of her lab and turns the lights off. She goes to her bedroom and collapses onto the bed without even changing into her pajamas.

* * *

 **So that's today's chapter guys! I decided I'd surprise you guys and upload a chapter today and tomorrow. I hope you liked it and I would appreciate it if you follow favorite or review and I'll see ya tomorrow!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	7. Chapter 7

Madison is still tired the next morning, but she's up at five forty five to get ready to do yoga. The sky outside her room was at morning twilight, a beautiful fade between blue and purple. Madison knows she wasn't going out that day so she kept her tank top and nike shorts on and decided to do cardio and short session of punching bag. She was exhausted, she was sweating, and her face was red. She'd been working out plus yoga for three hours with short water breaks. Madison keeps on punching the bag, kicking it too.

"Maddy?"

"What?"

"What's going on?" her best friend asks.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Wanda."

"You haven't been around me or Sawyer or even the Barton kids and everyone else lately. What's getting to you?"

"Nothing, that's just what's been happening. It's not like I'm being poisoned by palladium."

"Madison I care about you that's why I'm here asking." she tries. Madison decides to stop punching the bag and pay more attention.

"Look, I haven't noticed a thing. I think I'm okay."

"There's some dark circles under your eyes."

"That's why there's under-eye brightener."

"Maddy just talk to me!" Wanda snaps.

"I don't know. There, I don't know. I don't know anymore, I don't know what I should be doing anymore!"

"When you're mad or down or whatever, it doesn't just affect you, it affects the people who care about you because they don't know what's going on."

"Wanda just stop."

"I'm not gonna let my best friend be like this!"

"Well change your mindset real quickly because I have no idea what I'm gonna be doing."

Wanda had enough of her Stark traits and gave up. "Fine. Pepper's offering breakfast if you want it."

"Tell her I'll probably get some in a bit."

Wanda nods and leaves the room.

* * *

"Do you know what's up with her?"

"I don't know Sawyer. She'll talk but won't tell me what's up with her." Wanda sits on her bar stool and starts eating her eggs and waffles.

"I've tried not to mess with her but it's not helping. We haven't had any problems really." he says before taking a bite of his food. Wanda is visibly worried. She wasn't the only one. It was her, Clint, Sawyer, Laura, Lana, and Pepper. Tony hadn't thought a thing. Natasha had noticed she wasn't wanting to do training recently but was trying to shrug it off. Even Bruce and Steve noticed she wasn't around.

"I think there's something wrong with Madison." Pepper announces.

"I know. She'll talk but not about what's up." Wanda replies.

"Maybe I can talk to her." Clint pops in.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Sawyer says.

"I'll try if I need to. I'm good with persuasion." Natasha volunteers,

"She's pretty hardheaded when someone tries to persuade her. I know you're a master assassin, but that doesn't mean you're the best with phycology or anything like that." Sawyer says nervously to the red head spy.

"Maybe we should take her out and do something. Take her to the mall or Coney island or something." Pepper suggests.

"I think I'm gonna just talk to her. I'm gonna make her talk." Clint says walking off.

* * *

Madison is still punching the bag. She wasn't using wraps which made her knuckles sore. But she didn't care much. Her hair was still in a sleek ponytail, but her legs and the back of her neck were sweating.

"Maddy we need to talk."

"You too Clint?"

"Please, Mad."

"Who gave you permission to call me Mad or Maddy. Might as well call me twiddle instead."

"Ok twiddle. You haven't been talking, you've been eating two meals a day, you're not around everyone like you used to."

"I don't know, Clint! I just want to be left ALONE!"

THUD!

The punching bag is punched to the floor. Madison puts her hands on her hips.

"Can twiddle be an official nickname? I like it on you."

"Sure. But will you leave me alone? And don't even have Sawyer or my parents try because they'll only make it worse...I know you want to help me, but I think alone time is just the good way for me to handle it."

"It isn-"

"Please, Clint for god's sakes. It's not palladium poisoning!" Madison is able to pass Clint before he can catch her.

"Maddy!"

"Don't CALL me that!" she calls from down the hall.

"Well that didn't work." Clint mumbles.

* * *

"Monday, is the appointment scheduled?"

"Yes Miss Stark. Where do you plan on going?"

"If I tell you you'll tell everyone else."

"I am not a backstabber Madison."

"Whatever." she says as she throws her cosmetic bag into her duffel. She wouldn't be gone for long, she couldn't risk it. She told Coulson that she would sign the treaty zipped her duffel and looked up hotels. She booked a nice one for not too much money. Madison checked the time and knew she would be there ten minutes earlier than one o'clock. She preps her lips with a Nars dark red lipstick, ties her hair into a ponytail, and puts an infinity scarf over her neck. Madison looked at the website again. The doctor was rated five stars, but that wasn't why she was going. Madison already had snuck out and gone to a couple doctors before, but their answers either weren't accurate or they didn't have one at all. She wanted to know what was wrong with her so she would be normal. She silently opened the door and had overrided Jarvis already so he wouldn't say anything. Madison had left a note on her nightstand.

When she got to the helicopter, she dropped her duffel in the back seat and set her destination.

"land me in an open space in Reykjavik, Iceland."

"Miss Stark, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes Monday, just go!" she snapped. Madison didn't lay down in the back, she sat in the front and looked at the ocean. She knew she wasn't herself anymore, and she just as much as everyone else wanted to know why. Her eyes stayed awake the whole time without Madison making a regret.

* * *

When she arrived in Reykjavik, she checked into her hotel and unpacked. The city was pretty, the mountains were spectacular. She was hungry, so she put on a pair of jeans and a gray cable knit sweater with a tank an Ugg boots since it was cold. She braided her hair and redid her makeup. She decided to bring her Michael Kors yellow purse, so she put her phone and wallet and other small essentials in her purse. She knew there was a highly reviewed cafe just two places down from her hotel, so she went downstairs and walked her way to the cafe for lunch while in America it would be breakfast. It was a cool day outside, it wasn't cloudy, it was pretty. Madison enjoyed the freedom, the friendly ways people seemed was also nice. She got herself some lunch and sat down outside. _"God this food is GOOD!"_ she thought. Madison then noticed a woman about her age approaching her. She had light brown long hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a brown leather jacket, a black sabbath shirt, and denim jeans. The woman sat in the empty seat across from her.

"Can I help you?"

"Madison my name is Natalie Ryer. I know you don't know who I am, but I'm here to warn you...Hydra's after you, I'm formerly with Hydra but I promise that I'm not affiliated with them anymore. They could be anywhere including they're five streets away from us right now so we need to go."

"You expect me to trust you so soon? Girl, you need to know that Madison Stark doesn't trust people so soon."

"I realize but you really need to trust me if you and your family want to live."

"If you do a single thing to hurt anyone in my family you're really gonna piss me off." she says angrily. "But if you insist, I'll go. Just know that I can hurt you later." Madison says thinking of her iron hand. "Then let's go."

Madison then thought of something. "But wait, I got a doctor's appointment in fifteen minutes. It's very very important!"

"If you insist. But I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but don't be a stalker."

Madison and Natalie walk away after she throws her food away and grabs her purse.

 _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Madison and Natalie arrive at the doctors and Natalie waits outside the hall of rooms. She ends up being bored out of her mind. Madison comes out with a small pill bottle and kinda skittish. The two leave the building and start walking left.

 _"Minor depression symptoms, insomnia, and symptoms of chromium poisoning...what the hell? Was there chromium in the metals I ordered for my knife? If there was the dealer is a son of a bitch."_

"So, where are we going?"

"I know a place we can lay low, the base."

"What base? I hope you know I'm a Shield agent already, field and hacker."

"You really thought Shield wouldn't have competition?"

"I thought Shield would just knock them out snip snap."

"The organization has been laying pretty low for the past two years."

"Name?"

"World Health and Fighters Division. Acronym can be WHFD."

"Ok, Shield is simpler."

"I know right!"

Madison couldn't help giggling.

"Where is this place to lay low?"

"Actually, there's multiple places we can lay low. The choices are Nebraska, Australia, Netherlands is the main one, and Bermuda."

"Netherlands sounds good, quicker and prettier."

"Don't get snobby, Stark."

"I'm not a snob! I was from Hydra too."

"Tony Stark has probably changed you a lot."

"I like the third version of Madison Stark, the second version was a killer who could easily die every day."

"You can still die every day."

"You know what I mean!" she playfully snaps.

"So we're gonna take a plane."

"Oh no, you wanna lay low? I landed my copter in a field not too far from Reykjavik. We'd have to walk a lot but it' worth it."

"You have a helicopter?" she raises her chocolate brows.

"No, it's just my dad's that I borrow a lot." Madison replies.

"Yup, Stark did change you."

"I couldn't help it. I didn't wanna be the old girl from Hydra."

"I don't think anyone does if they were from Hydra. Especially if they're a kid or teen."

"Yeah...how'd you escape?"

"I kinda got abilities of my own..."

"Seriously? you're the third person I know who's enhanced. Whatcha got?"

"...Fire..."

"That's the dumbest thing they could've given you. Fire and water, I'm gonna always have to clean up your mess while also causing a lot of burn smoke."

"I'm not that immature."

"Good."

* * *

"Jarvis how could've you been over ridden by Madison?"

"I don't know sir. Monday has also not been active in the past few hours." the clueless A.I answers.

"Keep checking up on her."

"Yes Mr. Stark."

Tony was pretty upset about her leaving without notice again. Pepper, Clint, and Laura were pretty worried. Lana was bored and sad without her pretty much sister around.

"You know you could just text her, Tony?" Clint says.

"She blocked me and probably everyone else."

That makes Lana pull out her phone and check. It turned out Madison hadn't blocked Lana and she decided to text her.

 **Maddy where are you?**

Lana was nervous to see how she would respond. Would she be mad at Lana for worrying about her?

 **I can't tell you. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise Lana. Nothing's wrong, don't worry...I just needed time away and I've been dragged into something that I'm trying to deal with.**

 **Okay. I promise not to tell anyone.**

 **Thank you SOOOOO much.**

Lana playfully rolls her eyes.

 **Your welcome rebel ^u^**

"But seriously, why did she run away this time?!" Tony asks.

"She was probably just stressed out." Sawyer says.

"Stressed out? Sawyer, she wouldn't run away just because of stress. There would have to be something else!"

"Shield might of secretly sent her out." Natasha says.

"That would get Coulson on my bad side. Any other ideas?"

"Europe? Last time she went to Europe." Wanda says.

"That doesn't help us too much though. I need to know the country or I can probably track her with a region."

Everyone is silent. They were kinda surprised about his reaction to this.

"What if Hydra's after her? What if I can't protect her?" Tony throws out what ifs.

"Tony-" Natasha starts.

"What if she's locked up and being interrogated? Or maybe she's being beaten or experimented on? It was all preventable if I wasn't so ignorant!"

"Tony, Shield would've probably found out and told us by now." Steve says.

"So what do you think happened to her? What do you think happened to my little girl and how would you rescue her?" he starts snapping.

"Tony calm down!"

"My daughter is out there and I can't protect her!"

"Tony, she's gonna be fine!"

"You're not a parent, Rogers. You'd understand better if you were."

"Tony!" Pepper tries to get his attention.

"What?!"

"Lana can probably hack the block so you can text her."

Everyone's heads turn to Lana. "Uh...yeah, I could probably do that. She taught me hacking."

It was true that she taught her hacking, but she really didn't want to expose Madison. She could probably do fake hacking or hack something else on her phone like the facetime app that Tony probably wouldn't use, or she could get a instagram or twitter and hack that instead since Tony wouldn't use that either.

"Good, let's get started."

* * *

"So where in Netherlands?"

"Outskirts of Amsterdam. It's underground."

Madison nods. They were maybe twelve minutes away from the capital of the Netherlands. The two were getting along well.

"What were you going to the doctor for?"

"Oh...just some issues I feel like I've been having."

"Like what? Sorry if I'm being nosy."

"It's okay. I've been pretty isolated from my family, I've been eating less, been lashing everything on punching bag and fitness."

"What'd the doctor say?"

"Well...she said I had minor depression symptoms, insomnia, and minor chromium poisoning."

"Chromium poisoning? What the hell were you doing with chromium?"

"I didn't order chromium when I was building something , but I think the dealer put chromium in with the other metals I ordered."

"Oh. You shouldn't just order from a random dealer."

"I wasn't, this was a very good dealer. For all I know, it may have been Hydra hiding inside the company trying to kill me." she shakes her head.

Natalie nods. Underneath the helicopter was the beauty of Holland's tulips and windmills. Madison pulls out her phones and takes pictures.

"This will be very good for Instagram and Tumblr. Except I have to upload after I get back home or else my dad will know where I am."

Natalie laughs. "Insta and Tumblr? That's funny."

"I also took pics back in Iceland too."

"Whatever."

"Do me a favor and don't burn down everything, Ok Nat." Madison calling her Nat makes her think of Natasha. She suddenly missed the training. Natasha was tough, but motivational.

"I won't burn down everything. You, don't flood everything."

"Fire burns everything, the water surrounds and soaks. Plus if I don't use water, I have my combat skills, gun that's in my duffel, and my iron hand."

"Iron hand?"

"Yeah, Tony built it for me a year back. It pops out of my bracelet."

"Cool."

"Are you armed?"

"Yeah I have a gun."

"Good."

"Miss Stark, we are about ten minutes away. Would you like for me to prep the motorcycle?"

"Please. Is anyone following us?"

"No Miss Stark. The only humans are in an underground environment."

"That's the base." Nat states.

"I kinda knew that. Probably gonna put on a jacket instead, sweater won't look good." Madison has Monday fly the plane while she goes to the back to pull on her signature leather jacket.

"I can actually fly planes and helicopters."

"Really? cool." Madison says as she zips her bag. She comes back upfront and sits down.

"I'm sorry if this is really sensitive for you, but did your mom die at Hydra's hands?" Natalie asks.

It didn't bother her that much. "It doesn't bother me that much anymore...but yes, a woman from Hydra killed her then kidnapped me. I was with Hydra for six years and Shield found me. Stark found out he was my dad and took me in."

"Well, I've been pretty much on my own my whole life. I was seven when they took me. My parents were already dead though, my aunt and uncle took care of me...Hydra killed them though."

Madison frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I've been just fine being a loner."

Madison didn't reply. Instead, she looked out to the sunny skies. The beautiful tulips were the diamonds of the ground, but they soon went away and were replaced by bright green grass. A marking is suddenly visible imprinted into the grass.

"Wait, that just appeared!"

"Cloaking and invisibility. Simple."

Madison felt dumb. "Well Shield has that. I should've known." she mutters.

"Land right here if you will, Monday is it?" Natalie asks kindly.

"Yes it is Miss Ryer. I shall land where you ask?"

"Twenty feet from imprint."

"Of course."

The helicopter lands just as Natalie directed. The ground suddenly opened and revealed a facility.

"Madison, welcome to WHFD."

The two got out and were greeted by two random WHFD workers and lead them down silver twirly stairs. The facility was huge to Madison. It was filled with agents and computer workers and scientists going about their business. There were large white pillars in front of the halls on the left and right. In front if you skipped the halls was the head quarters as Natalie told Madison.

"I kinda hate to say this...but this is nicer than Shield."

Natalie laughs at the remark. "Oh, and up here are the directors of WHFD since you chose the main base. I think you'll like them." Natalie smiles, except it's one you can kinda be suspicious of. "Directors, I would like you to meet Madison Stark. Madison, this is Director Ronan Walker and Director Lisa Walker." she introduces. The man and woman turn around, they didn't look that old. The woman's hair was a nice red-brown and her eyes were brown. The man's hair was deep gray and his eyes were blue.

"Hi." she puts out a hand to the man and he shakes it. "Natalie, I have a feeling you didn't tell her." Lisa says.

"Tell me what?..."

"You're related! meet grandma and grandpa and sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"What?" Madison says confused.

"I'm sorry we never got to meet before. But I hope that we get to know each other." Ronan says.

"No, no it's fine. I'm just surprised. I thought it was just me and my mom and dad family wise."

"Well, not the case. We have a room set up for you that I can lead you to and our dinner service opens at five and closes at eight. Breakfast is at six to nine and lunch is eleven to one. We have a gym on level two and a lounge on three." Lisa says.

"Okay, sounds great."

"Do you need to get in touch with your dad or anything?" Ronan asks. "We can let him know you're here."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can call him."

"Alright then, I guess I'll take you to your room then. Oh and Natalie, Ronan needs you to do something."

"Yes, director." she obliges. Lisa leads her to an elevator up to level four and leads her to her room. Madison's room was pretty nice, there was a queen sized bed, a tv, a large bathroom, a sofa, and a kitchenette.

"If you need anything, text this number-" Lisa says giving her a sticky note, "-Or come downstairs to the HQ on level one."

"Ok, thanks gran-or Lisa. Whatever you want me to call you."

"Grandma or Lisa is fine, whatever you prefer." Lisa smiles and walks out of the room. Madison drops her bags and unpacks her toiletries such as makeup and body wash. She decided to take a shower. When she got in, she recapped what has happened.

 _"Okay, so I meet Natalie cause Hydra's after me, find out I have chromium poisoning as well as depression and insomnia, I discover a new organization, and I find out I have grandparents...What has happened to my life? All I did was leave the country!"_

* * *

 **So I have a lot of free time and already got to the tenth chapter and I decided I'd just post another one:) I'll be posting probably two on Friday but not sure so stay tuned!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm done!"

"Good. This better work."

Tony calls Madison's number. Lana's nervous for Madison to think she ratted her out. But she didn't know. She eventually decided not to hack something else and just hack the phone app.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I'm FINE!"

"Where have you been?!"

"Dealing with things, I'll tell you when I get back. Maybe before then who knows."

"Madison Luna Stark you need to come home right now."

"I can't, dealing with something in Europe!"

"Mad-"

"Dealing with something in Europe!"

She hung up on him. Tony groans. "Dealing with something in Europe!" he mocks.

* * *

Madison is sitting in her bedroom. It was pretty nice knowing her grandparents, it was more surprising that they were directors of a second Shield kinda thing. Natalie wasn't around too much, but she found out she was the highest level agent: level seven. Madison was wearing a mauve sweatshirt and some jeans while she tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. She the heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Madison?" she ask with a concerned face.

"Hey Lisa."

"You said you were a hacker right?"

"Yeah why?"

"We're in urgent need of a hacker."

* * *

"I've only been here for ONE day and SHIELD sends a missile!?" she exclaims as she runs through the halls to the HQ.

"It was probably a mistake somehow, but our hackers can't stop it."

"That's why I'm here." Madison rushes over to a HQ desk and starts her magic. Her fingers type fast as she attempts to hack the codes. "Access Denied."

Madison rolled her eyes and kept working. The distance of the missile from the base were announced over the speakers by the hundreds. "Access Denied."

"Damn, just work with me computer!"

She's starting to worry, but she had to be able to stop the missile in time. "Twenty miles!"

"Mad-"

"It's gonna stop!"

"Madison-" Ronan starts.

"People I work better ALONE!" she puts one hand up and her fingers bend like she's clawing something. The computer kept saying "Access Denied" for a while until she was able to get passed a few screens and fully hack the codes.

She then gets herself to the missile stats and presses STOP.

"Got it!"

There were then cheers from the HQ. Madison leaned her head back, "What would you do without me?"

"I don't know but we have to contact Shield." Natalie says.

"As long as my dad isn't there it'll be good."

"Contacting Coulson now." Ronan announces. The projector then pops up Phil Coulson. "Hello Walker."

"Nice to see you too, Phil." Ronan greets.

"The missile was a mistake, we don't know how but it was."

"They're pretty lucky to have me here."

"Stark why are you there?"

"None of your beeswax, Coulson. If you tell me dad I SWEAR-"

"Madi-"

"I can hack you AGAIN, and not to stop some missile."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"How'd you find her Natalie?" Phil asks.

"How do you know Natalie found me?"

She was ignored. "She was in Reykjavik having lunch."

"Why were you in Iceland, Stark?"

"Like I said earlier, none of your beeswax!" Madison snaps. She then storms back to her room with one fist clenched, her eyes looking frustrated. _"Coulson why did you get on my bad side?"_

* * *

Madison decided to take advantage of the gym since it had a punching bag. She threw on a sports tee-shirt and some shorts with a headband and tied her hair back tight at the bottom of her head and on her feet were sneakers. _"If Coulson rats me out..."_ she thought as she suddenly slowed down with the pace of her punches.

Madison started to feel pretty tired, so she took a drink of water and sat down for a little bit. "Madison?"

She turns her head and sees Natalie sit down beside her. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's okay, not your fault."

"Are there any safe houses or bases we can go to?"

"We?"

"I can go to." she changes her words.

"I would recommend Bermuda. Or I would say to just go home if Hydra wasn't after you."

"I haven't seen the octopus, Natalie. I'm not sure they're after me." she says sarcastically referring to the symbol of Hydra.

"Madison be serious." her voice sterns and her head tilts.

"I'm plenty serious, you just don't take sarcasm well like a lot of other people I know."

"You don't trust me do you?"

"No, I trust you. I just have my Stark traits that I'm proud of as well as my Walker traits."

"Mad-"

"I'm gonna shower, I'm sweating." she says getting up from her seat and walking away.

"Good idea." she mumbles when she's gone.

* * *

The cold water rinsed the heat away before she wanted the water warm like normal. She then did a quick facial mask she packed before she decided to settle down for bed. She wasn't really hungry, but then she remembered she had to take her pills after a snack or meal. She groaned as she realized and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt to go get some food. It was buffet style, it was pretty nice. Madison took her pick of veggies, mozzarella sticks, and some steak. She filled her cup with some sweet tea and scanned the room for Lisa and Ronan or Natalie. She finds the two directors and sat down across from them.

"Hey."

"Hey. You okay?" Ronan asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Madison eats mostly her steak and mozzarella sticks, she wasn't that pepped for veggies but she needed to eat them. She takes a bite of broccoli and goes back to steak.

"So you live with Stark?" he asks.

"Yeah, the Avengers too. It's nice having everyone around."

"Favorite hero?"

"Hawkeye, the archery skills are flawless."

He laughs. "You know about my mom right?" she asks. Lisa gets a look on her face but quickly wipes it away. "Yeah...what happened to you then?"

"Hydra took me. Next six years Shield finds me and Tony took me in so that's how it's been. But it doesn't bother me that much anymore about before Hydra. I think I've been just fine."

She nods and stops talking so much. Madison finishes her food and she throws the leftovers away.

* * *

Madison's eyes open up into awake. She heard something, it was a loud popping bang. Madison silently slips out of bed. She went to her duffel and grabbed her gun. She cocked it back, the bullet ready to shoot as soon as the trigger was pressed.

"Mad-"

"WHO!?" she yells

"Damn It Nat, don't sneak up on me at night!" she huffs, putting her gun to her side and shakes her head.

"We gotta go, base is under attack from Hydra."

"And you were right, I'll get my stuff." Madison rushes and throws her stuff in her bag including her purse. It was surprisingly still light and the two went to the door. Natalie's gun was up and ready to shoot while Madison kept her hand on her's that was hidden under the sweatshirt she threw on. Natalie shot two men and that triggered Madison to click the bracelet. The iron hand molded her right hand and shot burning sensation at the next three men.

"Go, go, go!" Natalie rushes to the stairs. It's a long way, but they make it downstairs with high heart rates and keep running. There were maybe fifty men who had hacked the HQ, Ronan and Lisa were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ronan and Lisa?!"

"They'll be fine, we gotta go Mad." she says as she shoots her gun. Madison is still worried about them, but she knew she and Nat had to escape this.

"Don't call me THAT! Only MADISON!"

Natalie rolls her eyes and drags her to the stairs. It looked like about twenty men were running after them, Madison shoots her arc blaster at the rush of them and they fall down bloody.

"Damn!"

"Nat, no commentary!" she yells switching out to her gun and shooting as she sprinted up the stairs. The two made it up in minutes and rushed to Madison's helicopter in the barely twilight sky.

"Monday open up!" she yells from a distance.

"Madison and Natalie Stark, surrender immediately NOW." a speaker from a helicopter says. Madison and Natalie's feet slide as they stop and look.

Madison looks at Natalie horrified and then notices the Stark brown eyes.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhh yeah I wanted to add all the twists here obviously. At this point in the book, Madison is going to start finding more about her past and make more weapons and inventions and labwork, so we'll see how that goes and Madison's reaction to Natalie being related. Until next time!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	10. Chapter 10

Madison tried not caring about what she just heard, but she was too shocked. She sprinted for the helicopter with Natalie following her.

"Monday fire up all weaponry NOW!" she yells as she sits herself in the front seat of the helicopter, turning on switches and whatever else.

"Yes Miss Stark." she obliges

The helicopter starts shooting it's guns at the other helicopter, but it seems indestructible. She saw men smug as they shot guns right above the slide door in the back, the glass suddenly cracking in a corner as a man's gun shifted to the glass and back above the door. Natalie twitches her head to Madison.

"Mad- I got this."

"They'll SHOOT you!" she warns as she emphasized the T.

"Injuries aren't my worst enemy."

"And hunger isn't MINE!" she fires back.

Natalie slides the back helicopter door open and wields fire in her hands. Madison smells the smoke and watches as she commands Monday to fly to Bermuda. Madison preps her gun and arc blaster. "We'll fire on three-"

"Lol, fire." Madison jokes.

"MAD!"

She rolls her eyes. "THREE!"

Madison fires her arc blaster and Natalie shoots the fire and the other helicopter becomes a burning object. It falls to the ground, spinning in circles as the rotors were the last thing engulfed in painful heat.

"Monday, speed up!" Natalie demands.

"Yes Miss Stark."

"Monday!" Madison is mad that she listened.

"Sorry Miss Stark."

Madison slams the door. "You have a lot of talking to do." Madison growls.

"I died my hair light brown, it used to be darker-"

"THE POINT!" she shouts.

"I don't know how we're twins, I just know we are! Rachel's our mom and Tony's our dad. Hydra told me when they first got to me that I had a sister and that Tony was my dad. I didn't tell you earlier for your protection!"

"You don't even know if you're the older one!"

"I probably am!"

Madison's eyes were like bullets that hadn't shot yet. "I was sent to find you for your safety and possibly your recruitment-"

"I'm with SHIELD and the AVENGERS." she snaps.

"I know that. I know this is a lot to handle plus the chromium and the depression and Bali-"

"How the hell you know about Bali?!"

"Because I was there when you gave the speech and I was Ashka-"

"HOW THE DAMN HELL WERE YOU ASHKA?!"

"I became her with cloaking! Me and the real one were switching places, you saw me at the meeting!"

"So the soldier in Ashka was just an illusion?"

Natalie nods. She looked a little scared of Madison's outburst.

Madison shakes her head and goes to the back and hugs her knees to her chest. She starts to cry a little.

"I just want everything to be normal!"

"I know."

"I'm sorry I freaked." Madison says lifting her head and wiping her tears, making it looks like she hasn't been crying much. She shook her head.

"It's alright. I kinda had the same reaction as you when I found out a lot of this stuff."

"So Ronan and Lisa didn't bother telling me." she says after a minute.

"They were trying to protect you too."

"Everyone wants to protect me so much and it's drilling a damn hole in me, Nat."

"It looks like it."

"You think?"

"Try to sleep. It should help you calm down. I'll pilot."

"No, I'm hacking Shield to see if they have anything on you and Rachel." She says pulling out her tablet from her duffel

"Alright, so we can stop in Bermuda and lay low-"

"Like actually lay low."

"Right, then we can get you back to Tony."

"You need to meet him."

"NO."

"He'll find out eventually anyways, he has to know, Natalie."

"No, he's a playboy and him knowing he has a second child will RUIN his life!"

"I thought the same when I came around, but I don't think I ruined his life. If you meet him, that will probably keep him from considering having another kid with Pepper."

"Oh god, another kid."

"Meet him so he doesn-"

"I would feel your pain so I guess I'll have to meet him."

"Thank god."

Natalie laughs. "So after you get me to New York, what happen's then?"

"I plan to go back to Holland and stay a WHFD agent."

"My dad will want you closer probably."

"I'll convince him, I'll tell him about Ronan and Lisa."

"Ok, you can try." Madison says. Madison sits down in the bag and pulls out her tablet. She starts hacking while Natalie starts piloting.

* * *

It took her maybe two hours for her to find something, but she found something on Rachel Walker.

 _Rachel Walker_

 _Born March 8th, 1970._

 _Aliases: Firestorm, Rachel Walking, The Flame_

 _Offspring: Madison Luna Stark_

 _Death Date:Oct 12th 2010_

 _Rachel Walker was born to Ronan and Lisa Walker, the directors of WHFD. She was an agent of WHFD from 1985 to 1998. She met Tony Stark and had a relationship with him for some time until she she broke up with him and in 2002, she had one daughter named Madison Luna Walker. Sadly on Oct. 12th 2010, he was murdered my Kate/Vivianne Minsk and her child was kept by Hydra for six years._

The info was kinda sketchy, but that's what Shield had. But she then looked again.

 _It is rumored she has a second daughter named Natalie, but who she is, that is unknown. Part of the rumor is that the two children were separated at birth._

"Shield says you're a rumored second daughter and that we were separated at birth if you're true."

"Good, then I can tell Tony myself. Do you think Rachel separated us to protect us?"

"Likely, maybe from dad or Hydra." Madison suggests.

"We're about two hours from the Bermuda safe house."

"I thought it was a base." she says as her brows raise.

"Nope. Ronan and Lisa installed it just in case. It's pretty nice though."

"Well, I'm gonna sleep some if I can so I don't fall asleep some how at the safe house."

"Ok, sweet dreams."

"Night, Nat."

* * *

Tony was getting more worried. It had been a couple days now. Pepper kept telling him not to call more than once a day, but this was the second time he dialed her number. If he wasn't worrying about her he was in the gym or his labs. Clint was kinda uneasy about it more, Natasha was starting to wonder, Bruce and Steve didn't have anything to say, Pepper tried to distract herself with work. Wanda, Sawyer, and Pietro kept babysitting the Barton kids.

Tony put the phone up to his ear, silently begging inside that she'd answer.

"Dad what do you want?"

"Madison Luna Stark where are you?!"

"I'm gonna be home soon, I'm being manhunted. But I'm-"

"Not fine. Why are you being manhunted?"

"look up WHFD."

"Who?"

"Bye dad."

"Madi-" she hang up.

"Who the hell is WHFD?" Tony picks up his tablet and looks up the letters. He reads the words that equaled the acronym.

"World Health and Fighters Division?"

Tony kept reading. He saw the directors and founders and the lists of agents and the history and-

"Walker...No, no they can't be related." But he clicks the name of Ronan Walker and makes a discovery.

"Rachel worked for them?"

* * *

Madison didn't sleep, she closed her eyes and lied in the back and snuggled herself snug. "We're here." Natalie says from up front. Madison sits up in her seat and looks out the window to see the island. It was pretty and it was like a hook that lasted for miles. The trees were green and the water wasn't so ocean-like. She spotted the medium sized house right behind the beach.

"Wait, where can we land the helicopter?" Natalie asks.

"I can fly in circles in the air in stealth mode until you need another ride." Monday answers.

"We'll do that, stay up a couple feet from the ground so no one suspects a helicopter landed." Natalie says to her sister.

"Alright, Monday drop us off ten feet off the ground please."

"Yes Miss Stark." the A.I obeys. It was thankfully around four in the morning, no one should've been up at the time. Madison grabs her bag and jumps out first, she was able to land on two feet surprising herself. Natalie landed on her knees which made Madison laugh.

"I thought you were a super agent!"

"I am, I just..."

Madison's laughing distracted Natalie from finishing her sentence. "Let's go."

Natalie leads her to the safe house and opens the sliding patio door. It was a nice place, it had a couch, two chairs, and a tv. There was a medium sized kitchen and maybe five bedrooms and four bathrooms.

"Lux for a safe house." Madison smirked

"I like the lux."

"So do I, we're bonding already."

Natalie playfully rolls her eyes. The two take their rooms across from each other. "If you need a change of clothes I have some if you're a size medium or small." Madison offers.

"Sure, I'm a medium."

Madison takes her toiletry and her change of clothes. She puts on a patterned skirt, a gray ribbed long sleeve (barely) a crop top, sneakers, and a fedora. Natalie puts on a jean skirt and a white crop top and used a little of makeup Madison had. There wasn't any food in the house, so they decided to head to a store and pickup some food. It wasn't far, maybe five or six streets. They tried to make it quick. They threw pizza, fruit, cereal, chips, bread, cheese, and milk along with some juices and yogurt and ice cream in the cart food wise. Natalie bought a drugstore foundation and mascara so she wouldn't have to use Madison's. It was quick and easy. It felt long to walk back with the bags though. They eventually made it and agreed on having pizza for dinner.

Madison turned on the weather channel real quick to see what was going on before she settled on CNN. The news was just the random stuff on president Cayna and foreign policy. Madison disagreed with some of the things aloud.

"So you like politics?"

"Yeah, especially foreign policy."

"That must be a Rachel trait."

"And I'm proud of it!"

Natalie laughs.

"So, what are your Stark traits? I need to know!" Madison asks.

"The eyes, I used to have the hair but I dyed it light brown for identity coverage...I don't think I'm charismatic or sarcastic."

"Then you have to have his smarts. I'm already all of the things you aren't, but we HAVE to share the smarts."

"I don't know, I don't do a lot of math and science."

"Then you'll have to learn, my sister."

"My sister? It's my friend."

"But you're my sister and I just found out like yesterday, so what's wrong with sister?"

"It's new."

"I'm new, you're new, everything is new!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever you say."

Madison sits down on the couch, she had two missed calls from her dad. "You excited to meet dad?"

"I don't know, it was lucky you weren't a pain meeting."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

Madison and Natalie smile, their smiles seemed nearly identical. "I think dad will be proud of you." Madison says.

"You think?"

"Yeah, you're a level eight super agent and has managed to live without him."

"Manage?"

"Without any biological family, so you were adopted?"

"To the name Fisher. Natalie Fisher is now Natalie Stark and I guess I'm proud of it."

"Guess?!"

"Fine, I am!"

Madison starts laughing.

"I didn't like my adopted family that much, but they loved me. They were working a lot, hundred dollars away from poverty. So they were always working and I went to public school. School was horrible, I was bulli..." she stops, realizing she had no idea why she was telling her this.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay, go on if you like."

"...Bullied and I fought back. I got detention, bullies got detentions, it drove me crazy. One time this girl beat my arm to where it was broken for a month."

"Is is it okay now?" Madison asks alarmed.

"Yeah, it's plenty fine now. Hydra found out my identity and killed the Fishers and they took me. Experimented on me and used me in whatever way they wanted. WHFD took me during a mission and Ronan and Lisa found out that I was Rachel's daughter and they ended up recruiting me for the 's pretty much my story."

"I wish Rachel didn't give you up."

"I know, but I bet she loved me...she just did it to protect me or whatever."

"I have a feeling she did it to decrease the chances of Tony finding out about us, both of us I mean."

"Yeah...I guess it was hard."

"You know, she had a photo of me when I was first born but you weren't in it."

"Photoshopping probably. I don't blame Rachel for giving me away, my life was still bearable." she replies as she gets a cup of fruit juice. "Want some?"

"Sure." Natalie brings two cups of red juice over to her and is handed her drink. "One trait from Tony that I didn't get is that he doesn't like being handed stuff."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

'Are you dating?"

"Actually I am. His name's Sawyer, we've been together for about over a year now."

"Wow. That's nice. What's he look like?"

"Light brown hair, brown eyes. He looks like an actor I forgot the name of. He's pretty good though, I'm surprised we haven't had an argument."

"You haven't had an argument? That is relationship luck."

"The purest."

"What was mom like?"

"She was great. She was like any other great mom. She cared for me, loved me, she made me laugh, she gave me things, she was a good mom. I remember after school on Fridays that we would go get smoothies at our local smoothie place back in Lake Mary."

"Where's Lake Mary?"

"Florida."

"Florida sounds nice."

"It is, but I may not remember well since I haven't been there in seven years...you know what?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go to Orlando for a day or two and do stuff!"

"Madison I don't think I have the time for fun anymore." she shakes her head.

"I can show you Lake Mary, we can go to the mall, maybe even hack into Dad's money and get some money for Disney or Sea world!"

Natalie raises her brows, but drops them quickly and looks to the floor.

"What about Tony?"

"Oh- he'll be just fine. If trouble comes I'll deal with it, new child shouldn't get the blame."

She smiles. "Alright, when do we leave?"

"Early in the morning when it's still dark if that's okay."

"I can live with that."

"Alright..."

"Then we're good!"

The oven starts beeping. "Pizza's ready!"

Natalie smiles at her sister and shakes her head slowly. "So this is Madison Luna Stark" she mutters.

* * *

 **So Madison and Natalie go to Florida for a day in the next chapter! Next chapter I'm gonna bring in some action so be prepared!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	11. Chapter 11

Madison throws her bag into the back seat of the helicopter. "Monday, set the helicopter to the highest speed if you will."

"Yes Miss Stark."

Madison and Natalie climb into the helicopter and Natalie slides the door closed. "So, I'm guessing you made a list?"

"Duh! First, the the mall for about an hour, then I got tickets to Sea World, then we'll head to Lake Mary then the tower."

"If you're that good at planning"

"I plan a lot of things, I'm partly planning Tony and Pepper's wedding!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess I should trust you."

"One hundred percent trust me."

"Fine."

Madison then pulls out a bag of Brookside dark chocolate cherry and vanilla candy. "Want some?"

"That's my favorite!"

"Eh, then take the bag."

Natalie literally takes the bag before she could hand it to her.

"I now know a new Stark trait you have." she mutters.

"Monday is there anywhere we can get permission to land in central Florida?" she asks her A.I.

"There is a landing hangar that I already have access to very close to the mall."

"Thanks Monday."

"Your welcome."

"She worships you!" Natalie says.

"She worships everyone, Nat. She obeys you."

Natalie doesn't reply. Madison's phone suddenly starts ringing. It turned out it was Lana and not Tony.

"Thank god it's not dad!"

"Who is it?"

"Lana, she's pretty much my sister except we're not related in any way."

Natalie nods.

"Maddy where are you?" she asks worried.

"Lana honey, I should be back in two or three days. I promise honey."

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweetie. How is everyone?"

"They're worried about you. Tony is usually trying to call you, Pepper distracts herself with work, Sawyer and the twins miss you, and Clint is really missing watching tv shows with twiddle."

"He told you the nickname, eh?"

"Yup. Can you just please tell me what's going on?" she whines.

Madison tucks her lips. "You have to PROMISE me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Alright, I went to Iceland but Hydra is after me so a girl is helping me escape and I met my grandparents and they're the directors of an organization and we have business to do in Florida so I'm seeing you soon."

"That's not everything."

"Of course it isn't, there's ones I really need to keep to myself."

"Ugh, fine."

"Thanks Lana. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye." Madison hangs up.

"You sound more like a mom." Natalie smirks.

"EVERYONE tells me that!"

"But it's true!"

Madison smiles thinking of Lana's sweet face. "Maybe it is, but she's my little sister. I'm a little young to be a mom anyways."

"Okay, wait two or three more years then adopt her or convince Sawyer!"

"Nat-cho cheese."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

Natalie rolls her eyes. "Will everyone else like me?"

"Of course they will, they're family."

"For you."

"Then stay with me and they can be your family too!"

"I have a job!"

"So do I, I just chose not to do it on another continent!"

"But I didn't know about you then" she but'ed.

"And that wasn't your fault, It was Rachel and Hydra's." Madison puts a hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"I know...but I just don't know what it feels like to have everyone caring about me and giving me a home an-"

"Nat...It will be okay. It will all work out just fine."

"I'll have to talk to Ronan and Lisa, but they'll probably be okay with it."

"They have to be or I'll convince them myself."

She quietly giggled. "I guess that'll be fine."

Madison looks out and sees the ocean under the stars. It didn't glow that bright, but it was still a sight. She smiled.

* * *

"Jarvis, what's new on Madison?"

"The helicopter is going somewhere, but I do not know where or where from."

"Alright thanks buddy."

"Your welcome Mr. Stark."

"Are there ANY new ideas?" he asks aloud for everyone to hear. No responses are given. Everyone except Sawyer was in the room.

"No, nothin'?"

"I heard she wanted to go to Iceland" Wanda says.

"Except if she went there she left." he replies.

"We can contact Shield again." Clint says.

"They probably don't have anything new." Steve comments.

"We can just check, it's not like it's a waste of time. This is Madison we're talking about."

"See! Clint gets this, Steve"

"Don't start, Tony."

"Just contact Shield already!" Clint says wanting to avoid an argument he had to listen to between the frenemies.

"Fine, but first I'm calling Maddy." Tony says pulling out his phone and dialing Coulson's number. Clint pops open his coke and takes a sip. He watches as he hopes that Madison picks up.

"Hello?" Tony hears a voice.

"Madison where are you?!"

"I'll be home in two or three days, I'm fine."

"Madison Luna Stark tell me where you are right now!"

"Geez, this is like the third time you've said my full name are you really that worried?"

"I have the right to worry about you I don't even know where you are or where you're going!"

"Dad, calm down. Just trust me with this okay? I'm not a clueless little girl!"

"I know you're not, I just worry about you. Anything can happen!"

"I got a lot of stuff on my shoulders, so if I can knock that off that'd be great!"

"Like what?"

"like CHROMIUM POISONING!"

Tony blinks, he's confused and extra worried.

"What?"

"I'll tell you when I get back, love you!"

"Madison wai-" she hangs up.

"I swear she always does that."

"What did she say?" Clint asks anxiously.

"She said that she had a lot to take care of and one of them is..." Tony stops.

"What? What's one of them?" he asks anxiously again.

"Chromium poisoning."

"WHAT?!" Pepper yells in shock. Wanda is wide eyed.

"Poisoning?"

"I don't know for sure, that's all she told me!"

"Call Shield!" Pepper demands.

"Okay, okay I'll call Shield for gods sake!"

Tony starts muttering as he waits for Coulson to pick up.

"Stark, what do you need?"

"Have you heard from Madison recently?"

"Actually I have. Last time I spoke to her she was in the Netherlands."

"Did she tell you what she was up to?"

"No, she was just stopping a missile Shield from hitting the WHFD."

"The what?"

"The World Health and Fighter's Division."

"By any chance did Rachel Walker work with them?"

"...Yes she did actually. Ronan and Lisa Walker were her parents."

"When did she leave the base?"

"There was an attack on the base at twelve twenty four a.m., it was reported she escaped with agent Natalie Fisher."

"Who's Natalie Fisher?"

"She's a level eight agent for WHFD, she has one of the highest IQ scores of the organization scoring one eight two like Madison. Natalie's very skilled in a wide range of combat. I think Madison's safe with her."

"She better be. Can you track her for us?"

"Her helicopter is heading towards Florida."

"Why is she going there?"

"We don't know, but we'll find out. Try calling her."

"I just did, she wouldn't pick up."

"Then Shield can call the copter and put you on."

"That'll work."

* * *

They were almost there. Tony had been annoying her every time he called. She just snacked on some candy for a little bit, sat and listened to music. _"I don't get why dad's being so protective? It's freaking me out a bit. Although it may just be because everyone's worried about me. I've been able to survive Hydra for six years...have I really changed that much for him to forget that?"_

Her eyes looked over the ocean. Natalie had said that they were of the coast of southern Georgia about five minutes ago. She was excited to see dolphins and belugas and orcas, she loved them all. She remembered seeing belugas once in her life when she was little.

 _"Mommy look belugas!" she pointed at he white whales in the tank. Her red hair flew around her face as she turned back around to see them._

 _"Yeah I see them!"_

 _"They're so pretty mommy!"_

 _Madison looked at the whales swimming around gracefully. One decided to come closer to the glass. It looked at little Madison._

 _"Mommy it's looking at me!"_

 _Rachel laughed at what it did next. "Mommy it's head is smashed against the glass!" she started giggling._

 _"That's so funny!"_

 _Madison started giggling more and she smiled. In her glassy, blue eyes they were beautiful and amazing._

 _"Can we come back here again?"_

 _"Of course we can, Maddy."_

 _'Yay!" she started jumping around in circles. Rachel smiled, she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you Maddy"_

 _"I love you too Mommy!"_

It suddenly became a needle in her head, a bad memory. She shook it away. She put herself back in reality, she was in the helicopter with Natalie. At least she could have her sister. She sees something pop onto a projector screen.

"Madison, it's Shield."

"Answer it and be prepared to fire all you got in defense."

"Vocally?"

"DUH!"

Natalie clicked the button to answer. There was Tony on the screen and Coulson in the background.

"You're desperate." Madison starts off the conversation.

"Madison you need to come home."

"I know I do, but I got some things to do real quick and I'll be back home snip snap."

"The thing is I don't know where you are and where you're going! Why did you go to Iceland?"

"I just wanted to get away! I just wanted a short three day break then I'd be back!"

"But you're not home now."

"I was dragged into a mess that I'm trying to get off my shoulders."

"That's why you were in Netherlands?"

"Hydra's after me and I found a place to lay low, then it was captured by Hydra so we escaped then went to the safe house in Bermuda. We're doing some thing real quick in Florida."

"Well turn around."

"Not happening, dad. We should be home on Friday, nothing to worry about!"

"Yes there is you say Hydra's after you, are you just shrugging it off thinking they can't hurt you?"

"Stark you need to trust her." Natalie steps in with her voice stern.

"Kid, back off."

"I have a reason to put in my say."

"And what is that?"

Natalie now has no idea what to say. She didn't want to say it now, not now, once she saw him in person. She silently gulped and went to the back and stayed hidden.

"Madison I'm worried about you and everyone else is too."

"Why am I so important to you guys?" she blurts.

"Madison you're family!"

"I'm not always gonna be there, you know. Soon I'll be moving out with Sawyer and I don't know where I'll be going but it could be close or it could be far. It can partly depend on my family. If you keep worrying about me so much the farther I may go, I don't know! But right now I'm fine. Everyone's on top of me and I can't be left alone, you know what that feels like?" she snaps. She gets no reply.

"Maybe you do. It's only going to be two more days. You'll live and so will I." Madison turns it off. Natalie watches Madison sigh and put her hands over her face.

"Has it always been like that?"

"This only started like a week or two ago. He's paranoid. We're gonna be fine."

"He's right about Hydra being after us."

"I know. But I just thought you'd like to see Lake Mary."

"You're an ambitious person, that's okay. I kinda am too."

"Good I'm not alone in this world."

Natalie smiled. Madison had an idea pop up, "You know, you could be an Avenger."

"Ah-no. Avenging is your world."

"Then I guess being a badass agent is yours."

"And mine I'm used to."

"A year of being an Avenger has taught me a lot."

"Three years a agent has taught me more."

"The Avengers save the world, WHFD is barely known!"

"Whatever." Natalie says. She sits back in her seat up front. She's nervous that Tony Stark will know who she is, nervous that the world could know who she is. But she wasn't important so why would they want to know?

* * *

"Miss Stark, we have arrived at the hangar." Monday says.

"Thanks, Monday. Is the uber here?"

"You're using uber?" Natalie asks.

"We don't have the energy to walk, Nat."

Madison hides her duffel under her seat and decides to only bring her phone and wallet in her pockets and waits until she can slide open the door. It felt nice when she could have her feet on the ground. She checks the time and she was there as she planned. The two walked over to the uber and got in.

"Hello ladies how are you doing today?" the driver asked.

"We're doing well, thanks for asking." Madison replies.

"Monday, get us valet for the motorcycle at the Millenia Mall." Natalie whispers to the A.I who was operating through a microphone that hid under the top of Madison's shirt.

"Yes Miss Stark." she whispers back.

"So where are we going?"

"The Millenia Mall if you can."

"That I can do." the brown haired man smiled.

"Thanks sir."

"No problem."

* * *

It didn't take too long to arrive at the mall. Madison planned out her two hundred dollar budget since she wasn't wanting to splurge. They first walked into Lululemon. Madison was going through in a snip snap trying to find what she wanted most. Natalie was gently walking and picked out two things she liked, a headband and a pair of yoga pants. "Are you ready?" Natalie asked.

"Really? You're quick to find stuff. No, I'm trying to decide between the blue or the tangerine with the yoga pants." she says holding up the different tanks.

"Tanger-"

That's when she hears a gunshot.

Madison and Natalie scramble to put back their stuff and see the commotion. Madison felt a hand slam against her mouth, but she fought it off and clicked her bracelet before a fist fight broke out.

"You brought a gun, right?" Madison yells to Natalie.

"Yeah!" she pulls out her gun and punches another two men coming at her, she saw more coming on the first floor. Madison is able to flip her opponent over before she breaks into a sprint.

"Get the civilians to cover!"

"What're you DOING?!"

"Dragging the fight somewhere else. GO!" she yells again while she jumps off the rails of the second floor.

"MAD!" she screams.

"JUST!"

Natalie rolls her eyes and starts herding the people up to get them outside. "GO GO GO! EVERYONE OUTSIDE!"

Madison fights the men all at once. She feels pain in her ribs but she barely cares. She sees the people running in fear, the woman holding their children and the men rushing their wives out.

"This is NOT how I wanted my day to go!" Madison thinks aloud before she's knocked down but pushes herself up before she hits the cold ground. Madison tried to shoot the water out of her hands but nothing happened. "Damn it!" Madison sends her burning sensation darts out, but they missed every time.

"Nat can I get back up!?" she shouts. That's when she's suddenly kicked at her waist.

"GAH!" she hisses.

Everything is a blur of sound and light and color. "MADISON!"

That's the last thing she could try to hear before her whole world went black.

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUN More action was to come. The worst way a shopping day can be ruined I would say. I hope you liked that chapter and I will upload soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	12. Chapter 12

Tony was constantly wondering if she'd come home sooner. He'd relaxed just a little, but was still calling once a day. She didn't answer any of them. It worried him that she wouldn't pick up. When he tried distracting himself with working in his lab, it wouldn't work. It all started to get to him. Something popped up on his projector.

"Sir, there is an unknown number calling in from Fort Lauderdale, Florida."

"Answer it."

Instead of a phone call it's a facetime. The screen shows two girls strapped into heavy metal chairs like if they were going on a rollercoaster. He realized who they were.

"NO!"

"Oh yes, Tony. They're ours now." an unknown voice out of the picture says.

"Release them NOW!" he growls. The man then comes into view. He's tan and muscular. It looked like there was maybe a scar across his face.

"You think I'll release them? Stark, you're a fool. Your daughters were trained their whole lives to become our next Winter Soldiers."

Tony has a shuddery, shock-like feeling. What did he mean by daughters? Did he mistake Natalie to be his? Winter Soldier also made himself feel bad.

"Dad, don-" Madison tries but is suddenly electrified by her chair. She shrieks horrifically. The purple and blue veins of electricity sparked.

"NO!" Tony shouted. When the electrifying stopped, there was a burn on her left arm and drips of blood coming from her mouth. He saw a sudden burn appear on her right hip, but it wasn't as bad as her left arm. Natalie looked mostly battered and bruised with cuts and scratches.

"LET MADISON GO!"

"Oh, you're the forgotten daughter aren't you Natalie?" he asks with a smirk clear on his lips. Her eyes were down on the floor, her unbrushed hair covered the sides of her face. She looked up to the camera, giving Tony a look that says she'll explain. Tony's scared now. His daughter was being tortured. Why didn't she ever listen for the past week?

"What do you want?" he asks angrily.

"Nothing at all. All we wanted was to have our Winter Soldiers back. They were trained their entire lives to kill you, Tony...they deserve to get their chance."

He silently gulps. He's scared for Madison, his glassy brown eyes were showing so clearly.

"So, let's rehearse the words shall we?"

Madison looks the most scared. She had feared this moment her entire life. The moment when her mind wouldn't be hers, when she'd truly become an assassin, when Madison Luna Walker and Madison Luna Stark were gone.

When Madison wouldn't have a last name at all.

"Help.

Savior.

Destroyer.

Niet."

At this point Madison was crying. She didn't cry because of her injuries, she cried because she was going to lose everything. She was going to lose her father.

And she couldn't do a single thing about it.

"Stark."

"DADDY!" she shrieked.

"Kill" his K was clear.

She screamed until her eyes had a very light purple tint. Natalie had her eyes a very light purple tint as well. They were in assassin mode.

"Let them go, I'll give you anything you want!"

"Not how it works Stark. They're coming to kill you and you can't do anything about it." was the last thing he said before he hung up.

Tony was furious. He knew how much she feared this. He'd do anything to get his daughter back. His eyes slightly watered, he grabbed a vase, threw it and smashed against the wall.

* * *

Madison felt rebooted. Nothing happened though. She was bloody and burnt and torn up, but her mind was just fine. Madison felt the most relieved she ever had been in her life. Except, it looked like it worked on Natalie. Why were her own eyes still purple she didn't know, but the implant was activated to her head but it didn't work.

"Now you may sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." he walks out of the room and turns the lights off. It was going to be an uncomfortable sleep, but it was survivable. Madison was pretty sure he took her microphone, but she checked by biting her shirt first. It was still there.

 _"Thank god."_

Madison whispered as silently as she could. "Tell Dad I'm okay but Natalie isn't."

"Yes Miss Stark." she whispered very quietly, quieter than Madison. It was a pure miracle for Madison not to have fallen to the implant. She could feel the burn on her left arm and grimaced silently. She looked over to her sister, her sister was taken over by the maniac's desires. She only just met Natalie, but he was her sister. She had to free her. But she was afraid to do it now. A feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time came and took her over completely.

Sleep.

* * *

She was exhausted yet well rested the next morning. She was also starving and thirsty too, but she didn't let it get to her. Madison was happy she finally slept. She looked over to her sister who was still sleeping. Madison knew she had to get out of here, who knew what the hell would bring on her if she didn't. Madison had to be silent, who knew if she was being watched by the man. She looked around for cameras since the projector he had put in there earlier so she saw her dad was taken out of the room. It was shocking to her that there were no cameras. Maybe there was but they were invisible to even to her sharp eyes.

"Monday are there any cameras in here?" she whispers very quietly.

"No. I would like to inform you that is on the way as well as Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff."

"Thanks. Is there a way to break out?"

"My system can hack the technology of the base possibly, I will try."

"Okay, do your magic. But be very careful."

The A.I didn't respond. She was assumably hacking the system Hydra had at this base. Madison had no idea where she was, but she hoped not across the continents. She looked down to the burn on her side, it was now mostly a scabby one. It hurt to stretch it, but it'd be fine to do flips. She could barely get a glance on her arm, but it was the same condition. The disgusting taste of blood in her mouth was thankfully gone, but Madison was very afraid of if she swallowed it. Her lips were chapped and bruised from punches when they were usually in a pretty shade of lipstick and were moisturized to softness. Her mascara was probably smeared, but what she cared about was the pain under her brows. She thought she was mostly fine besides pain. She was sweaty from the bad air conditioner.

She then felt the pressure on her from the bars slowly lift. She smiled proudly thinking of Monday.

 _"I love you so much Monday. You're a savior."_

Madison was at first afraid to get up, but she eventually did. The burn on her side hurt only slightly trying to get up, that was lucky. Her legs at first felt heavy and dizzy, but that left her quickly. The metal vault door slowly opened. She went into the room she could see from the other side of the glass. It was completely empty. She saw the desks of computers and desk junk. Her shoes barely made a sound as she walked. She saw a very dim light come from the top windows that were dusty and old. She realized it was an old warehouse. Madison went over to the hall of computers her body stood taller than.

She saw one of the computers labeled "Enhancement Control". Madison kneeled down just in case the chair would make noise and started to use the computer. The screen popped up showing what could possibly be hundreds of enhancement files for every kid or teen that they've stolen. She went to the search bar and typed her name. Her file with info and picture came up. She saw how they labeled her ability: "Liquid Manipulation/Hydrokinesis" She scrolled down and saw two very important buttons.

"Enable Ability" and "Disable implant"

Madison strongly concealed her excitement and clicked the white bubbles. It then asked for password.

"Monday do you have the password?" she whispered to her microphone.

"KillStark."

"Really?" she says raising her brows as she types it. It said the process was successful and she typed in Natalie Stark. She scurried the scrollbar to the bottom. She was just about to click the button.

"Do you really think we can let you off the hook so easily?" the same voice says behind her. Madison turns on the sass and turns around facing the man with the ugly scar on the right side of his face.

"You know? I think you got a pretty negative skill, buddy. Everyone I care about you've managed to piss off, and me included."

"You think I care?"

"You should because underestimating the most powerful comes right back in your face and hurts harder than you throw it."

"So I keep throwing it at a low level to how I throw it usually."

"I think someone would smash that knife before you'd get someone hurt."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm strong enough to not care about the pain but the people around me."

"Then you won't be selfless for long because you'll be dead."

"Recognize where I'm standing, I'm not in the chair am I?"

"You'll have to be really fast to escape my-"

Madison shoots him with lasers of water that slam his body against the other side of the desks. She starts running to the other side of the warehouse.

"Natalie!" he calls.

 _"He's gonna turn her against me isn't he?"_

She turns her head and seeing the taken over Natalie sprint towards her.

"Yep." Madison runs faster. She'd aways been a fast runner, but Natalie may have been much faster because of the implant. Causing her not to care wether she was tired or not. Madison jumped onto another set of desks and halfway across slipped over papers, her back making a cracking sound that didn't hurt her. Madison pushed herself back up and saw Natalie right in front of her. Natalie threw a punch but Madison's back bended back and went back up and clenched Natalie's fists. "Natalie, look at me! you know me!"

"I don't know you at all!"

"Yes you do, Nat! You're being controlled by monsters!"

"I am NOT being CONTROLLED!" she shouts back before breaking free from her grasp, making Madison keep running. Madison's heart rate was high as she jumped over more chairs and other things.

"You're NATALIE STARK!"

"I AM NO ONE!" she shouts back. Madison is panting but doesn't take a thought about stopping. It was hard running in sandals but she had to. She felt like her legs were strained. She turns around again and grips her by the neck with both hands secure. "Natalie, the wretched man is controlling your mind, this is not who you are, YOU ARE STRONGER THAN HIM!"

She attempts to break free but it's a failure. "YOU"RE MY SISTER!"

"I"M NOT RELATED TO ANYONE!" Natalie shouts and pushes her over, smashing her back and head against the ground.

"GAH!"

Madison then has a sudden thought though, what if she just smashed her head against the ground?

"Okay that's it." Madison says before she smacks her sister on the stomach with a fist, pinning her like a knife to the ground and starts slamming her head to ground like a basketball.

"YOU. ARE. NATALIE. STARK. YOU. ARE. MY. SISTER!" she gives her head a final smack and Natalie screams.

"MAD!" she comes back up and hugs her tight.

"It's okay, it's-"

"They-they CONTROLLED ME!"

"I know, I-"

"THEY MADE ME TRY TO KILL YOU!"

"NAT IT'S OVER YOU'RE OKAY!"

Natalie was hyperventilating, it took maybe three minutes for her to stop. Her hands were over her face. "Did I kill anyone?"

"No, just attempted to kill me."

"How will we escape?"

"Dad's coming, but I don't know where we are."

"We are in Fort Lauderdale, Florida Miss Stark." Monday says helpfully.

"Okay. So it may be a while." Natalie says.

"Actually, Mr. Stark is two miles away from your location."

"Very helpful. We just gotta hold the guy off-"

"I think his name is Veniamin Korkov."

"How you know?"

"May have come with the implant and I may have seen him before."

She nods. She then sees Veniamin get up from the floor. "Nat, fire. Like literally use your fire."

"I...I'm afraid to."

"Nat please!"

"I can't!" she snapped.

"Fine. You do kinda have a point. Fire destroys and water surrounds as I say." Madison retorts smirkingly. "Find a gun, I'll take care of him until Dad gets here."

"On it!" Natalie starts running to the right, jumping over anything in her way. Vienamin get about to fire his gun when Madison decided to fight up close. She loudly strides over and attempts to grip his neck, but he does that first.

"You are extremely naive. You think you can escape Hydra's control. You're very wrong, Madison. I was the one who gave you and your sister abilities, you can become very powerful with Hydra if you just stay-"

"I don't make people bow to me, that's a world very outside my galaxy." she growls.

"Is it? isn't that why you're here right now?"

"I didn't want to be here, you took me and my sister against our very will. You've been taking hundreds of kids and teens against their will, you've done experimentation on them, you KILL their family, and you keep them in your bases for the rest of their lives and they never wanted any of it." her eyes deepening, trying to dig into the man's soul.

"Your eyes...they want to rip out the secrets don't they?"

"Maybe they do, what do your eyes want?"

"World domination."

"They can't dominate me."

"Only you think that. Oh Madison, what will it take to get you back?"

No reply came from Madison's strong mouth.

"Maybe...kill your father."

Madison is instantly triggered and tries to punch his face.

"Ah-Ah-Ah." he says tightly gripping her wrists, hurting them.

"And there's some more people you have also pissed off. The world." She clicks her bracelet she slipped over her fingers then kicking Vienamin in the stomach. She jumps back with her iron hand ready. "You ready to surrender?"

"Never."

"I hope you're ready to now." a voice says from behind him. He turns around.

"Well well well, looks who decides to show up. Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff."

"Let them go, Korkov." Steve says first.

"Oh hey, spangles. Nice to see you show up." she smirks.

Natalie strides in from the right. "Vienamin Korkov, you are under arrest for illegal human experimentation, murder, treason, and sexual assualt." she announces. Natalie is holding her gun in one hand and handcuffs in the other. "Put your hands up." Vienamin doesn't do a thing

"Kid, we got thi-" Tony starts.

"Put. Your. Hands. UP." she repeats popping the P. This time Vienamin obliges, but men come from each corner.

"Really?" Madison says. That's when the real fight starts. Tony launches at Vienamin while Steve,Clint,and Natasha start fighting the other men. Madison fist fights with another two men, flipping one over. She continues a fist fight with the other man until he's knocked out. It feels like forever fighting these men to Madison, but to Natalie it's snip snap. A lot of damage was being done around them, all of Tony's blasts and Clint's arrows and Steve's shield flying around everywhere was adding up. Natalie wields orange and red in her hand. "STAND BACK!"

Everyone turns to her and watches the flames burn her victims. The flames tying ropes around necks, flames climbing from the feet up, flames burning their heads. All the men fall after Madison shoots them all with water so they don't burn the warehouse. It is suddenly silent as Korkov is the only enemy standing. Natalie walks up to the man. "Would you rather die-" wielding a ball of fire in her hands dancing.

"Or be a prisoner?"

"I hope he says die." Tony mutters.

"You think you are so strong." Korkov laughs.

"It's not strength. It's revenge for controlling my mind." she growls.

"Just burn him!" Tony blurts.

Natalie's hands clench his head and he screams. She then starts sprinting to a door across the warehouse with Madison following in a sprint. When they get out they see Tony there already. "Mad, you hurt?"

"Dad, do I look fatally hurt? No. Do I look like I'm about to shriek in pain? NO."

"Guys we gotta go, this place may burn up!" Steve says rushing to the quinjet that Natalie just then notices the black vehicle. The two start running to the vehicle and they get their seats. Tony sits by Madison. "You have a lot of talking to do."

 _"Just what I said to Nat."_

* * *

Madison walks into her room. She sits on her bed . "Okay, explain."

Madison sighs at her dad's demand. "I already told you I wanted to take a break from everything, so I went to Iceland since I've been wanting to go there. Then here comes Nat while I'm eating lunch and explains everything to me and how Hydra's after me. But I remember that I have a doctor appointment so I go to that and I come out with knowing I have depression symptoms, insomnia, and chromium poisoning. I trust Natalie and we get to the WHFD base in Netherlands and it pops up that Ronan and Lisa Walker are my grandparents. The base was attacked in the middle of the night so we escaped and we got to a safe house in Bermuda. After that we go to Florida to do some stuff for Natalie, why? Well..."

"Madison talk to me."

Madison's glassy eyes looked at her dad. "Are you sure you want to know about Natalie?"

"What about Natalie?"

There's a knock at the door. "You can come in Nat."

Natalie comes in and stands in front of them. "Look at her eyes." she says. Tony thought this was kinda weird, but he did. He didn't see anything important...but then he saw resemblance.

"Dad...She's not Natalie Fisher...She's my twin sister." she confesses. Tony had the same shuddery-shocked feeling he had when Korkov called Natalie one of his daughters, except worse. His eyes become wide.

"Shield found my birth certificate if you need proof." Natalie says nervously handing him the paper.

 _Natalie Rose Walker_

 _Born June 5th, 2002_

Tony looks at it and back at her. He's silent.

"I don't have to stay here, I'm a WHFD agent so I can easily go back there and my grandparents can take care of me."

He's silent.

"We just thought you'd wanna know." she says. Tony finally has the will to say something. "I have enough room...but how-how did?"

"We were separated at birth I guess, Rachel kept me instead of her." Madison says.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." he says.

"It's alright. I had adopted parents for a while, but then I was taken by Hydra too. Eight years."

Tony suddenly had a extreme feeling of he didn't know, distraught maybe?

"I'm fine though. I don't know how everyone's gonna find out you have a second kid, but it'll be fine I guess."

"Wonder what Mom will think?" Madison says aloud.

"She'll love you, Nat. I guess now we can't call Natasha Nat anymore."

Natalie smiles. "Then that'd be confusing."

Tony smiles back. "Come here."

Natalie nervously comes over to the bed. She finds herself in a hug and Madison on the other side of it.

"Hope you're not a rascal."

"Don't worry I'm not."

"I am!" Madison pipes.

"I know you are." Tony replies. There's another knock at the door. "Come in!" Madison says. It's Pepper thankfully. She takes instant notice at the three in a hug. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Yep. Mom, meet Natalie Rose Stark."

Pepper looks shocked. She's confused as well but believes it. "Tony-"

"I know. I just found out like a minute or two ago so yeah."

"Well. Can I have a hug?" she says causally. Natalie shrugs. "Eh, why not." Natalie pulls out of her hug and hugs Pepper. "If this is a little quick for you then you can just say no." Madison says.

"Nah, it's fine. I like it." Natalie says.

"So now you and Pepper won't think about having another kid!" Madison exclaims.

"I haven't been considering it." Tony says.

"And neither have I."

Madison and Natalie laugh. "Well, I'm kicking you out." she says.

"Why? we were just having a moment!" Natalie asks.

"Because I said so. My room, if you wanna come back later knock on the door."

"If this is a depression symptom you need help."

"I was just gonna read a chapter of my book and I read better alone."

"Alright! I'll leave, I'll leave." Natalie puts her hands up and leaves. Soon everyone was gone and she was alone on her bed. She just lied down and sat there.

* * *

 **Long chapter, I know. I hope you liked this one and I will be uploading soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	13. Chapter 13

Madison thought she could be healed having the adventure of going country to country and finding out she had a twin, but no. She went back to normal. She was alone a lot with visits from Wanda, Sawyer, Natalie, and Lana. Madison did yoga and a lot of fitness with the gym and the punching bag. She started eating more, she ate breakfast and dinner with the family. She liked having her lunch in her bedroom while she read or listened to music. She used her lab again, continuing her work. She got a little better though. She thought she was slowly recovering, but who knew. She had redone her room. Madison hadn't payed much attention to anyone, not even Natalie. She felt fine being alone, nothing bothered her, she was hap...no...she didn't know. But she sat in her room, lying on her bed, not doing a thing. Madison heard a knock on her door, she then took a deep breath. "Come in."

It was Sawyer, the person she least expected. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He sat down beside her, making Madison a little uncomfortable for some reason. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us, it's been a while since we've been alone."

"I'm not really in the mood and I got work to do."

"Please? I'm worried about you like everyone else."

"It's going away, maybe if I just let it happen it'll slowly fade."

"That's not the case."

"Then what is? I-"

"I don't wanna fight, Madison."

"You were the one who was brave enough to come in here."

"Please! just tonight. Will you at least sleep with me?"

"Fine I'll do both!"

"Thank you. That took longer than it should've."

"I'm a fighter, Sawyer."

"I know you are. So you wanna go at six or seven?"

"Seven."

"Alright. See you then." he walked out and closed the door. Madison was alone again like she wanted to be. She thought of a song.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _They strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where I told you to run,_  
 _So we'd both be free._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."_

After Madison finished the lyrics quietly to herself, she suddenly started to cry. She put her hands on her face. Everything toppled onto her. The WHFD, meeting Natalie, the depression, the insomnia, the chromium poisoning. Everyone was worrying about her to where she just wanted to be alone, her dad was always calling her when she was away, people tried to talk to her at breakfast and dinner, Sawyer and the Maximoffs were worrying, and Lana was alone...she abandoned her little sister...That's when she started to feel a little dizzy and heavy. She wasn't with Lana anymore...she abandoned Lana for all of this. She felt a drop of cold on the bridge of her nose, it was frost. Madison turned over on her side and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Madison?"

"Hm?"

"It's six o'clock and I noticed you were asleep so I wanted to remind you to get dressed."

She did need to get dressed. She was in sweatpants and a tank top and had no makeup on. Madison had also been lazier recently.

"Alright, I'll get up."

Madison slowly rolls out of bed and Sawyer leaves her to get dressed. She came out in a cold shoulder top and a skirt. She came into the living room with Tony playing darts, the Bartons and teens playing video games, Steve and Natasha were talking, Pepper was putting food onto plates for dinner, and Bruce was just chilling. She was first greeted by Clint. "Finally decided to come out of your shell, twiddle?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So when will you be back?" Pepper asks.

"Around eight maybe."

"Sounds good. Anywhere specific you going?" she asks curiously as she finished laying out plates.

"I'm surprising her." Sawyer answers for her.

"Of course you are." Madison says rolling her eyes. Natalie sits by her. "You know, we should do a double date and Wanda can be the third wheel."

"I've already been the third wheel before Pietro came back."

"And you handled pretty well." Sawyer smirks. Tony takes his attention away from the darts and looks at his daughter. "You look pretty." he says.

"Thanks." she says casually. "Take good care of her, Sawyer."

"I've been taking care of her for a year now. I think she'll be good, Stark."

Tony doesn't reply. "Well, we're off. We'll be home soon." Sawyer says before the door of the elevator closes to the two.

* * *

Madison takes the last bite of her meal. She finished quickly, ten minutes before Sawyer finishes his. Sawyer finally decides to confront her.

"We need to talk."

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't."

"I need to know what's wrong with you. I care about you, you're my world."

"I don't deserve to be."

"That's my problem to decide with. I want to help you, is it something I said or did? Is it Tony or Pepper? Is it Natalie?"

"No, No, and No."

"Then what is it?"

"Everyone! They're all worried about me all the time and it's driving me crazy!"

"That can't be it. Before Bali everyone worried about you and you were still normal."

"It was different."

"A lot of things are different." Madison then looks at him with her blue eyes deepening into his. "Sawyer, I love you...but I think we need to take a break."

"Madison, I'm trying to help you so we don't have to."

"I just think I need the break. You may want it too."

"I don't want a break, I want you to be okay. I want my Maddy back." his brown eyes gazed.

"Then you'll have to be patient."

"Are you pregnant?" he blurts.

"Good god no." she shakes her head. "Then what is all of this?"

"Sawyer can't we just chill over ice cream?"

"Madison, stop avoiding this."

"I'm not, I'm telling you that..."

"That what?"

"Sawyer, I need a break." she snaps.

"Madison I need you back, everyone does. Tony and Pepper especially, they're your parents."

"I don't need you speaking for them. Why won't you listen to me, Sawyer?"

"Because you're shutting out everyone and the only person you talk to is Monday!"

"Monday is my A.I and companion."

"That makes it even worse!" he exclaims. Madison rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Wanna share my ice cream?" she says after the sweet cookies and cream scoops in a bowl arrive.

"No. I want Madison Luna Stark to be happy again."

"I am happy, Sawyer James Winnow is unhappy though. You can be happy without me."

"This isn't about me, this is about you and you being around everyone else.I bet I can survive without you."

Madison doesn't say anything after that until she finishes her ice cream. Sawyer is silent in his surrender.

"I'm ready."

* * *

While Madison quickly rushes up the stairs to the comfort of her bedroom, everyone's wondering what happened and are looking at Sawyer. "Is she okay?" Wanda asks first.

"I really don't know. She seems stressed out."

"What could she be stressed out about?"

"Sawyer will you come with me?" he asks. That just gives Sawyer a pretty nervous feeling. "Sure..."

"Good." Tony leads him to the other room. "You don't know do you?"

"Don't know what?" he asks alarmed.

"Sawyer...Madison told me she had chromium poisoning."

Sawyer's eyes widened and he was quiet for a minute. "I try so hard for her...but it's never enough."

"I noticed."

"I can't make her happy at all, I can't help her."

"I know. I know, buddy."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't talk to her enough to find out, but I have a feeling it's bad."

"I don't know what I can do to help, Stark."

"It's okay, buddy."

"You're really calm. She's poisoned, Stark. I just-"

"I found out earlier so it kinda sunk in already."

Sawyer nods. He's afraid for Madison. "This is the first time we had a fight...It crushes me that I can't do anything. I can't do anything to help her."

It's another short silent moment. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck. She won't tell me anything. It's bad, Stark...she wants a break from 'us'."

"That doesn't sound like Maddy. She loves you to death."

"Not anymore, even though she told me she loved me."

Tony nods and leaves.

"Well that was fast."

* * *

Madison was lying on her bed silent in slow tears. It hurt that he said he could be without her. She didn't know what was wrong with herself, but she couldn't control it. It had taken her over, and the things that made her happiest were fitness and music instead of people.

 _"Is this all the chromium? Is the chromium slowly killing me?"_

She hears a knock at the door and hoped for the best. "Come in."

It was Tony. She had no idea wether to think it was the best or worst. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just being human, you know."

"Madison I'm worried about you."

"I've been told that too many times."

"Everyone loves you, that's why they're worried, they want to see you."

"I don't want to see them." was a quiet blurt.

"Madison-"

"No, I don't mean it like that."

"I know you don't. I just want to know why you're shutting everyone out."

"I don't know, dad. I don't know if I'm just completely depressed, I don't know if it's all the chromium poisoning, maybe I am pregnant like Sawyer asked. Do I look like I gained a pound?!"

"No and if you were pregnant I would've already killed him."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, I'm just saying the truth."

Madison sighs. "I don't know, I don't know anything. I just want my life to be normal again." That's when Madison starts slowly crying again. Tony rubs his hand down her back and is quiet.

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't know how I could've possibly gotten anywhere near chromium, I ordered some metals but none of it was chromium or even close."

"Bali."

"What?" she says confused.

"In Bali, did you see the Meredith with any types of metal?"

"There was a lot of metal on the ground and it may have been in the water...I don't think that was it, the metals were mostly dark gray and black, but not silver."

"Madison, that may have been it."

"What if I'm dying, dad?"

"You're not dying."

"You were once dying of palladium."

"That was different."

"Because you were more of a playboy back then and you were alcohol obsessed. But I'm different."

"I know you aren't."

"...But what if...what if this lasts forever?"

"It's not gonna last forever."

"But it can...that's what scares me. I may never be the same again...I may become just Madison again...not Madison Luna Stark."

"To me and everyone else, you'll always be Madison Luna Stark. You're my daughter, Madison. Nothing's ever gonna change."

Madison couldn't help falling into a hug. She felt better.

"I'm glad Vivianne didn't take me away."

"No one's ever gonna take you away."

"Shouldn't you be bonding with Natalie?"

"I was just letting her do her own thing since she just got here."

"I think she needs a dad most...I've already had you a lot, she deserves the attention."

"Funny how sisterly you are too, is that a Rachel trait?"

"I guess so."

"Do you want to come socialize maybe?"

"I-"

"Just kidding, wasn't a question."

"Alright, I guess I should." she shrugged. "Just let me get into comfy clothes." What Madison meant by that was to change out of the skirt to stop the chaffing, otherwise her clothes were fine. Tony left the room while she changed and went assumably went downstairs. When she got down to the living room, she heard a burst from Natalie.

"OH MY GOSH THIS GAME IS SOOO ADDICTING!"

Madison starts full out laughing as Natalie played Star Wars Battlefront. "Can I or whoever's next have a turn? 'Cause I have a feeling you've been playing and everyone else is waiting on you."

"What she said, Nat." Pietro demands. "Fine!" she hands over the remote while Pietro selects his map. "So no more turtle right?" Sawyer asks.

"No more turtle. But I'm still gonna do fitness."

"I like that part of you."

"Good. 'Cause I don't wanna stop." Madison shifts her eyes over to Wanda who was wearing a crop top.

"Since when do YOU wear crop tops?"

"I decided to see if Pepper had any old stuff and that was randomly laying around."

"Mom, you don't wear crop tops!"

"That one was really old!"

"So I'm wearing eighties clothing?" Wanda asks Pepper.

"Yep."

"Eh, I wouldn't have guessed." she shrugged. Lana came running in from behind the kitchen. "FINALLY!" she yells and runs up and gets picked up into Madison's arms. "I missed you being here."

"I know, honey. But I'm back, don't worry."

"And next time you plan to go to Europe or Scandinavia, TAKE ME!"

Madison chuckles. "Alright, I will."

Lana smiled brightly as Madison put her down. "I ordered this new book for you with a lot of funny Star Wars stuff, but Natalie kinda stole it just now." Sawyer said. Madison sees Natalie sucked into the book. "That's okay. Thanks though."

"Your welcome."

Madison then looked all around her. Outside it was beautiful falling leaves, inside it was warm and comfy with her family around her. Maybe she had her life back for a while, just maybe.

"Did you all have dessert already?" she blurted.

"No why?" Tony asked. Madison went into the freezer. "A couple weeks ago, I found this really good popsicle place and they had takeout bags and boxes. So-" she pulled out a big box of popsicles. "I got us all a lot for only fifteen dollars for the value of forty."

"I LOVE popsicles!" Natalie blurts.

"You seem like you're adjusting alright."

"Pretty obvious, Mad."

"I told you it's Madison or Maddy."

"No it's twiddle!" Clint pipes. "That's your private nickname for me!"

"Well now it's public!"

Madison playfully rolls her eyes. She puts the box on the bar and everyone scrambles to grab one. "I got vanilla bean, chocolate, strawberry, or caramel! I'm team VANILLA!"

"You chose the wrong side! How can you possibly go against strawberry?!" Clint says faking hurt. "Deal with it, Clint." she retorts. Madison grabs hers and pulls the plastic off. "You know, you should've gotten hot chocolate. It's fall, why are there popsicle places open?!" Tony suggested.

"I don't know. But if you can have Starbucks frappucinos in fall, you can have popsicles. They should've had a red white and blue flavor for capsicle!" she joked and started laughing loudly like a hyena.

"Uh-huh. Very funny." was all Steve had to say back. Tony gave her a high five for the joke. "Isn't Thanksgiving soon? Like, in four days?" Wanda asks.

"That gives me an idea: I can make Thanksgiving dinner!"

"You can cook?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, my mom actually taught me a lot of cooking and baking when I was younger. I know a lot of recipes. I remember me and my mom went over to a friend's house every Thanksgiving and I cooked with my friend. It was pretty fun."

"As long as you don't destroy the kitchen I think it's a good idea." Tony says. "I won't destroy the kitchen. We can invite Rhodey and Sam if you want."

"Sure, sounds good to me." Steve agrees. "Why didn't you bring this up last year?" Pepper asked.

"It was the day before Thanksgiving when I remembered the next day was going to be it, so I ended up watching most of the parade while I had no idea what you were doing. I also watched the dog show, I hope a Samoyed can win this year."

"A Samoyed? Why not a Dachshund?" Natalie asked.

"Samoyeds are white and fluffy and not tiny and not huge."

"Dachshunds are the wiener dogs!" Natalie fought back.

"Team up!" Madison announces. Clint, Pepper, Bruce, and Pietro sided with Natalie. Laura, the Barton kids, Tony, Sawyer, Steve, and Wanda sided with Madison.

"You're outnumbered, only Sam or Rhodey can save you now!" Sawyer exclaims to the smaller group.

"By TWO people!" Pietro says.

"Whatever, it's the truth!" Madison retorts. "But I'll go ahead and text Rhodey, see if he wants to come." Tony says, pulling out his phone. Steve does the same and texts Sam. They were able to get two yeses. "Rhodey will side with us!" Madison says.

"No he won't." Clint says shrugging it off.

"He will, you don't know Rhodey." Madison smirks. She then noticed that Natasha didn't say a thing.

"Natasha, CHOOSE!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine, wiener to help make it equal."

"Traitor." Madison shook her head. Laura then walked in.

"OUR SIDE!" was what Natalie and Madison yelled at the same time. Laura blinks and says that Madison is more trustworthy, making Natalie fake hurt. "What about Thor and Jane? Where are they?" Sawyer asks.

"Thor's in Asgard, Jane's I think in London." Pepper replies.

"Anyone know how to get to get in touch with him?" Madison asks aloud. "Nope, hope you remember that he's worlds away." Tony reminds her.

"Realms away, I'm more logical."

"Fine, realms away."

"I can text Jane, see if she'll come and if she can get in touch with him." Madison says.

"Alright, I guess that's fine."

"Does he even know what Thanksgiving is?" Sawyer asks. "You just gave me another reason for him to come if he doesn't know. Although, Jane probably explained it to him already."

Sawyer nods and is handed the xbox remote and starts playing. "No, go to the uplink. Don't just stand there!"

"I'm not just standing there, Nat. I'm fighting the rebels."

"Traitor to the rebellion."

"Not my fault, multiplayer doesn't let us choose."

"Sadly." Natalie shakes her head.

* * *

 **So that was a longer chapter. Next chapter I plan that Madison starts looking into things about space and some special objects I'm gonna let you guess what they are :) I'll see ya next chapter!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	14. Chapter 14

Madison was back in her lab. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello, dear. You miss me?"

Madison has Monday turn on Xylø, a Scandinavian pop artist. She turned on her internet projector and opened her research notebook. She read over her initiative. She had recorded info on the three known Infinity stones. She knew that this was kinda crazy, but she was kinda crazy so she didn't care. She could recover the other stones, maybe she could. It'd be a long time though, maybe years from then. She flipped the page to another initiative. She had planned up an Avengers Back Up initiative just in case. She had listed Vision, Rhodey, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Natalie maybe, depending on if they were captured or not Wanda, Pietro, and Sam. The initiative was good, but she planned to make it better. She didn't know who else to add, maybe a Shield agent but she didn't know. She decided to think about it later and she pulled out her sketches for he weapon. The design was flawless, nearly. The vanazium was the third strongest metal on earth, but she was surprisingly able to get a hold of it for significantly cheaper from a good dealer. She was designing a knife, a pretty special one. Maybe she could use this instead of using the iron hand, but she wasn't sure. She finished her overview and went to bed. She threw on her pjs and falling alseep was so much easier than it had been before.

* * *

 _Madison and Natalie were in the chairs. Madison shrieked as lightning went through her. Blood fell from her bottom lip, her side and arm were burned. The lightning stopped and she shrieked._

 _"DADDY!"_

 _"Kill."_

 _She shrieked again, crying. Natalie stared at him battered and bruised. Her eyes turned purple and she shrieked again. He couldn't help her, he couldn't save his little girl._

 _"DADDY!"_

Tony shot awake. His head was sweating, he sighed. "Are you okay?" Pepper turns to him.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Watching your daughter shriek your name, it tears me up Pep."

"Tony, she's okay. Madison's fine, the Hydra guy won't get her again."

"But he can is what scares me. I can't protect her, she's my little girl."

"She's seventeen."

"She's my daughter. I can't bare watching her in pain and I can't save her."

"Tony, it's okay."

He lays back down and his head sinks to his pillow. "Night."

"Night."

Tony sees Madison in his head. Her red hair glowing and her blue eyes glassy. She smiled brightly, she was gorgeous. She was happy, she was kind...Tony didn't want anything to happen to her, but he had failed. He let his daughter be tortured by the man-daughters be tortured. He didn't want to ignore Natalie, but she just came around and he barely knew her. He would try to protect her too...but it would be hard.

He didn't care. His eyes closed.

* * *

The next morning Madison made herself waffles. No one was awake then, not even Sawyer or Natalie. Her dad then came in from behind the kitchen.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Morning. So I was thinking, what if we moved over to my house in Malibu for a while?"

"I thought you didn't rebuild it." she said. She knew about the attack that was made on his house a while back. The whole Mandarin thing and Killian.

"I did, but smaller and stronger."

"Sure, but this is you and Pepper's thing to discuss."

"I talked to her a little, she thought it was fine. You think Nat would like it?"

"Yeah. She'll like it. So just the four of us?"

"Lana can come if she wants, maybe I can find a place Sawyer can stay somewhere outside the house like an apartment or a hotel or something."

"I'll do whatever."

"Alright. Did you sleep?"

"Yeah I actually did. Did you?"

"Yeah I slept." he says quickly.

"That means you're saying no but I don't think it's wise to ask why."

"No it isn't."

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"I saw you shrieking again, I saw you bleed and burn. It tears me up, Maddy."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm not gonna be captured for a long long time. I'm pretty good at defense anyways."

"I hope not. I easily get a lot of enemies."

"I noticed." she said as she took a drink of her water. "When do you want to leave?"

"After Thanksgiving. We can spend Christmas there since it'll be freezing here."

"True, I'd like some warmth."

"Well, your favorite season is summer."

"Yeah. It was always summer in Florida."

Tony gets a cup of coffee and takes a sip."So what have you been working on in the labs?"

"A knife."

"A knife?"

"A pretty good one. Something else I can use so I don't have to rely on the iron hand."

"But I made you that iron hand." faking hurt.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." she gets herself a glass from the cabinet and fills it with icy water. "My powers aren't enough. Water surrounds, unlike fire. Fire destroys, water can do both...but most of the time I make it surround."

"You sound like a wise guy."

"I'm a little of one." she smirked. She gulped down half her water. "So I thought we could do the wedding in San Fran maybe. Or maybe Malibu."

"I like the sound of a home wedding."

"Would you invite the team?"

"I have no idea, But then I'll have to invite capsicle."

"He's not so bad. He's just serious, he's the leader guy who thinks he's doing everything right when he's not. He's only doing half of it right, the other half he does questionable or wrong."

"He's doing more than half of it wrong. Let me remind you capsicle has been in ice for seventy years."

"I can't blame him for that, being in the ice. Although he crashed the ship into it."

"Yeah."

"Hopefully no one will blow up my house again."

"Just don't blow up at the press and give them your address because of a crazy guy who was just an actor. By the way, did you possibly see a boy named Harley Keener in Rose Hill, Tennessee?"

"Harley?" he said. He remembered the partly annoying kid, but he meant well.

"Yeah. Friend of my mom's son. Blonde, short."

"Actually I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All he wanted to talk about was New York."

"You still have anxiety about that?"

"Sometimes."

Madison nods. "The chromium...It scares me."

"I know."

"No, you don't-I..." she cracks up a bit. She puts her hands on her face while her elbows are on the counter. "It hurt to watch you see me in pain...the chair. The chair could've killed me." she lifts her head up and shakes it.

"That's what I see every night, Madison. It horrified me. You, Pepper, and Nat I just can't loose. You're who I live for, I don't live for anyone else."

She looks as him with questioning eyes. "Not even the team?"

"Cap thinks he can take care of the team by himself so yeah, not even the team."

She nods, but a vision comes to her head. She remembered him.

 _"AHH!" she felt a pain scorch her stomach. Her head was already bruised with probably everywhere else on her body. Her elbows and lip were bloody as well as a small crack under her right brow. She was a battering ram, she was battered. Her back slammed against the concrete wall, she shrieked again for Rachel._

 _"Rachel isn't coming for you. Now listen up, Tony Stark hates you. He hates you, you're a curse to his life and you're mother's. Your mother may care about you, but your life is a lie because of her. She's hiding things from you, she doesn't give a damn. IT'S ALL A SHOW! Your life should be flashing before your eyes, your heart dying slowly, your lungs cracking under her weight, your hands can't help you, you're dying slowly and you can't stop it. You can't make things right, no matter how much you try you're just making it worse and your mother hates you more, more than I do. You wanna know my secret, Madison? I don't love your mom, I'm not a special friend, I hate her. I want to crush her skull, all of that brilliance will just add up so I can kill you IF you tell anyone about this. Even a friend at school, I'll break their legs. Is that CLEAR?"_

 _Madison is silent and keeps her face emotionless. "A-as long as you know what-y-you're saying."_

 _He punched her in the face and her cheek started bleeding._

 _"No, I hope you know what YOU are saying. You shouldn't be speaking at all, your voice should be dead...But maybe killing Tony Stark would be a better idea than killing you so soon."_

 _It pained her to think that. He was generally a good man...wasn't he? Why was he so obsessed with him though?_

 _Madison looked in the man's eyes. He punched her one more time._

She was crying, her hands clenched her head as it was on the counter.

"Mad, you okay?"

"Yeah...just memories."

"What memories?"

"Florida...I miss my mom, I miss Florida, I miss my old life yet I don't want it back. I want you, I want Pepper and Natalie and Sawyer and Wanda and..."

She exhaled through her nose. "Why do I tell you these things?"

"I don't know. But I care about you, Mad. I'm glad you tell me."

"Well if you want to know more secrets I have another one."

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "Andrew Olsen was my mom's boyfriend, but only for two weeks...he wasn't who I thought he was. He beat me up during the first week everywhere I could hide on my body, then the second week he pretty much abused me. My mom was out of town..." she trailed off and shook her head.

"Mad, it's okay." he put a hand on her shoulder. She exhaled again.

"...He threw a couple vodka bottles at me and locked me in a bedroom with him and he just sat on me and I was underneath him. My only guess why was A: his hate for me, and B:drunken. But don't feel bad for me, everyone does. Everyone worries about me, feels sorry for me, they want to help me when I just want to help myself. I was under him for two hours until my mom and police came and my mom nearly killed him with her anger. My mom didn't leave me with anyone else for the rest of my life until Hydra took me."

Tony was silent for maybe two minutes. "That'll never happen to you again."

"But it can. Even if you can't protect me I'll probably be alright. I know it's a lot of drama, but it's the truth."

"I hope you know how much I care about you."

"I do."

"No, you're my world. If anything happened to you or Nat or Pepper..."

"You almost lost Pepper once."

"Yeah. It still scares me. You'll never get anywhere near extremis, but I can cure it so that's helpful."

"Good."

"Since when are you so emotional?" a voice asks.

"You were listening?" Tony says.

"I have no idea what you said but you two sounded emotional." Natalie states. "What would you think about staying in Malibu for a while, Nat?"

"Sounds good to me. You're the adult anyways." she shrugs. "Pepper's taking me shopping today."

"The first thing Pepper did for me when I moved in."

"I guess that's Pepper for us then."

"I guess so." she says before she gulps the rest of her water. "How are you so thirsty? How do you not like soda?" Natalie asks with dumbfounded eyes.

"I don't know. But I have water powers so it kinda makes sense that I love water."

Natalie took a seat after she started making oatmeal and got a glass of orange juice. "I'm gonna go work out." Madison says after she puts her plate by the sink as well as her glass.

"Right after breakfast?"

"Relax, I've done it before. If I don't workout and do yoga, I feel completely messed up. It makes me feel good lashing out at the bag and staying in shape. Plus I'm a Shield agent anyways so."

"I thought you were a desk agent?"

"Coulson said they would put me on field in disasters like space invasion or a fugitive was on the run or whatever."

Natalie nods as she walks out. It was just her and Tony. Natalie popped a seat at the bar.

"So you adjusting well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"So you're a WHFD agent?"

"Yep, level eight. One of their best agents from Ronan and Lisa's words. The agency has been laying pretty low and has been dealing with things mostly in Europe that have potential to be threatening. We even monitored the Mandarin threat."

"Then why wasn't he stopped?"

"We found the man, but he looked liked a crazy maniac who wasn't him so we reluctantly let him off the hook. But we kept watching him."

"Outsmarted you, huh?"

"Yeah. I was there. He was a maniac. I also saw a woman named Maya Hansen."

"I know her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Knew her for a long time before Killian shot her."

She nodded. "We got samples of the extremis, but we looked into the AIM project and we weren't sure what the extremis was used for because we couldn't get into it."

Tony nodded his head. It was funny how much the agency did without even knowing it. She did all of that?

"Kinda impressive."

"Thanks."

Natalie took a sip of her orange juice and turned her head to the patio deck window. "Wonder how they're doing without me."

"They should be just fine."

"Yeah. Probably, there's a lot more agents that can do more than me."

"You're capable of a lot."

"Is that what you think just because I was able to make a criminal put his hands up before the Avengers could?"

"A little."

Natalie laughed. She liked her dad already. "I always thought you were a playboy."

"That life's gone."

"Apparently. Was it all Madison?"

"No not really. It was New York and all the drama life had to throw at me pretty much."

"Makes sense." she nods her head. She heard the microwave beep. "Oatmeal is ready for me."

* * *

Thanksgiving came so soon. Madison prepped the turkey and made a lot of other food with Natalie and Sawyer insisting to help. They had watched the parade in the morning and watched the dog show. The chihuahua ended up winning the dog show. She was a little tired, but she went on with the night by playing video games with the kids and her friends. She turned on the same music she had listened to in her lab a couple days back as she served dessert after everyone finished their meal. It was fun for her, she thought she actually did good with the food. After that, Tony,Bruce, Rhodey, and Clint decided to watch tv. Madison and her group played games as they showed Jane and Thor how to play who were staying for the night. It was hilarious watching Thor somehow be able to kill all the enemies so fast. And Steve and Sam played pool. Natasha, Pepper, and Laura talked for most of the night. Then, Tony came in with a face that told Madison something was up.

"What's up, dad?"

"I got something for you."

She raised her brows. "It's Thanksgiving, not Christmas."

"Who cares? C'mon." she lead her down to his lab. She walked in and saw the beauty of blue iron.

"Dad..."

"You can be iron girl."

"Wow. It's beautiful!" she said as she circled the suit, looking for every detail. "I put Monday in there so she'll function just like her. New feature, silence as it can be called up from maybe half the planet away."

"It's amazing! Thanks dad." she gave him a quick hug. "Your welcome, kiddo. I thought it'd be a cool idea, plus you'd be safer if anything ever happened. But It's not charged though so don't try doing anything with it."

"Okay. I guess you're gonna keep watching your tv shows?"

"Yep." he said as he opened the door. "That's all." he walked out and so did Madison.

 _And that was the last normal day of my life for a long while._

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

The next morning was fine. I did my workout and yoga. I then got dressed in a blue and gray flannel I never wore with some jeans and gray uggs and went to the kitchen to just get myself bacon for breakfast. It looked completely normal when I walked in until I saw the look on Tony and Steve's faces.

"What's wrong?" were my first words.

"Natasha and Clint are missing. We don't know where they went." my dad announced.

"They're probably not captured. They're assassins! they can kill just about anyone."

"They always text us when they go somewhere. Stark can't track them, it doesn't show any signals of them anywhere on earth."

That worried me instantly. "You think they're okay?" I asked.

"Probably, Legolas and Red-"

"Red? Really dad?"

"What? her hair's red. I could call you red if I wanted."

"I guess I'm lucky you haven't called me that yet."

"Something's up." I continues.

"Monday, look up the past feeds in their bedrooms for me."

"Yes Miss Stark."

I grabbed my security tablet and I saw Clint disappear out of thin air. "What?"

I saw the same thing for everyone else. I then noticed a blue tinted light.

"Steve, Dad, you gotta see this." I called over. They come to my side and see the feed.

"What the hell?" my dad says.

"Langu-"

"Spangles, just don't." I say. He rolls his eyes and my dad smirks at me. "Has anyone seen Thor?" Jane calls walking in from behind the kitchen. I turned to her. "Thor, he's gone too?!"

"Who else is gone?" she asked.

"Bruce, Clint, and Nat."

"Something's completely wrong." Steve says.

"I think we all noticed."

"But how?" Jane says clueless to what's happening here."This." I say handing her the tablet. She watches the feeds and about every other one in the house and finally says something. "Is it something from space?"

"The Tesseract." I blurt.

"Loki could've got to it somehow." Steve says at my side. "Madison, tell Natalie to not to go anywhere. That goes for you and Pepper too." My dad tells me.

"Why? They're disappearing IN the tower."

"Loki could be anywhere in the entire world and I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I understand that, but it may not matter if whoever's behind this is tracking us and making us disappear anywhere he or she wants."

"Just tell them."

"Yes dad." I then go to Nat's room to tell her.

* * *

I woke up. Wait- how did I fall asleep in the first place? It was late twilight.

 _POW POW!_

 _"MOM!"_

" _AHH"_

I was on my couch and the moonlight shone from my window which would be comforting if I knew what happened. The last thing I remembered was reading a book with a head ache which was really odd. "Monday, what happened while I was asleep?"

"I was not awake."

"What?" my eyes sucked in. "What's everyone doing?"

"Tony, Natalie, and Sawyer are in the tower."

"What about everyone else?"

"You can see for yourself."

"Monday." I say sharply. She NEVER acted like this, had someone hacked her?

I got up, I grabbed my gun because I was worried. I was in the same clothes as earlier. I quietly opened the door and went downstairs. I saw no one in the living room. "Monday, has there been a security override?" I ask anxiously.

"I have the feeling there has been."

"What do you mean a feeling?"

My usually helpful A.I didn't reply. "Monday pull up all the security feeds, and I mean EVERY one there is."

"Yes Miss Stark." What I saw were all the rooms were empty except one. I saw my dad who looked like he was dealing with I don't know what, my confused looking boyfriend, and Natalie who was on the computer. It felt like a confusing hell was let loose. I hurried to that room being the lowest one in the house: My dad's lab.

"Dad, what the hell is happening?" I demand.

"Everyone's gone."

"Mom even?!"

"Yes, she's gone."

"Do you remember any gunshots?" he asked.

"Barely, why?"

No one answered. She shrugged it off.

"Natalie, let me see the computer." I tell her. "I'm looking up sightings for Loki but the last one was during the Battle of New York and his scepter's last sighting was during the commotion in Seoul right before the events of Sokovia." she says, not falling to my demand.

"It can't be Loki. It has to be something else." I say.

"Who?"

"Do I look like I know, dad?" I say snappingly. I then have a very sinking feeling in my stomach. Lana. "Where's Lana?" I say with a panicky feeling.

"She disappeared too." Sawyer answered for me.

"He's gonna get it from me." I say, meaning he was going to be punished.

"Madison, It's gonna be fine." my dad says.

"Mom's missing! And my little sister's missing! If anything happens to them I have no idea what I'd do!"

He doesn't reply.

"I found something else important: There was reports of experimentations of the disappearing acts and just random ones in the city of Rose Hill, Tennessee."

Me and my dad look at each other. "Harley." I say. I hear Monday and Jarvis both make flight plans for Rose Hill which I don't question.

"What?" Sawyer asks clueless. "We gotta go." I say.

"Where?" Sawyer asks.

"Somewhere safe."

That's when I hear a crash somewhere in the tower. Natalie pulls out her gun and gives Sawyer another. "Don't wreck the place" she says as Sawyer cocks it. I step out of the room with all of them behind. It's dark, but my vision is strong. I had brought my mini clip on microphone with me. I looked in every corner my eyes could reach. I found myself back in the living room, everything was silent. "I don't see anything." Natalie states. That's when I see the patio crumble apart, and it was coming for us and some concrete falling from above, hitting my face and arms. "RUN!" I yelled. My dad's suit and my own came for us while my sister and boyfriend were defenseless. "Jarvis, can you get suits for them?" I ask.

"Yes Miss Stark."

"Be prepared for suits to come at you!" I yell to them. I just wanted everything to be normal, FOR ONCE NORMAL! But that was not what was happening, everything was not normal. My suit came to me in pieces. "Dang, Dad! This is a great suit!"

"Mad, this is survival!"

"I know. Let's get out of here!" But I fall, and my suit is not flying. "My suit is NOT FLYING!" I shout. I fall into rubble, I feel like I was yanked back and forth until my head probably got a migraine and my eyes couldn't keep open. My systems were malfunctioning in front of my eyes,I felt my suit launch itself up and my stomach went to my throat. My voice is hoarse, but I yell for my dad and I get no answer. I don't see him, only two blaster lights northwest of me. "Destinati..." My eyes fall to black before Monday can finish the sentence.

* * *

 **What happened now?! The next chapter I'm gonna do the four's POVs and then the rest will be third person. I think I'll upload this one and a second one tonight and two tomorrow since I have typed many chapters ahead since I have too much free time.I hope you liked that chapter and I will see ya tomo-in a couple minutes? Idk. *U***

 **-Ziggy55**


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up and I have barely an idea of what happened. I remember everyone was gone and that I fell into rubble. My suit was flying, my arms hurt. "M-Monday where are we?"

"We are two miles from Rose Hill, Tennessee."

My eyes widen. "Why the hell am I in Tennessee instead of New York?!" I panic. "This is NOT my plan!"

"Miss Stark, power is at four percent."

"God damn it." I swear. I see that I am going down fast, fast to the forest of trees beside the road.

"No, no, no, no, NO! NO!"

My suit crashes pretty hard. I knock into a couple of trees which rocked my entire body, probably scaring some innocent birds. "GAH!"

I crash land into frosty, tan yellow grass head first. I groan and get out of my suit with some dizziness and head pain and felt the cold. "How cold is it, Monday?"

"It is forty seven degrees fahrenheit."

"Okay."

"I need to sleep, Miss Stark." She says.

"Where's my dad?"

"He's-" that's the last I heard from Monday, she died.

"Monday, don't leave me hanging. Please!"

I tried talking to her through my microphone, but that didn't work. I crossed my arms over my chest. All I had was a flannel, jeans, and a pair of non wedge ankle boots. I suddenly realized that my bracelet wasn't on. I panic, I look in every corner of my opened up suit. It's not there. I touch all over me until I feel something under my shirt, the bracelet was in my bra.

"Seriously? How'd you get here?" I pulled it out and fastened it tight across my wrist. I look all around me, I have nothing but my mind to guide me. I'm in Tennessee. I have no phone, no suit, no Monday,and no dad. I take a deep breath and exhale through my mouth. I get up and pack up my suit and drag it on top of leaves and dying grass. Was this what happened to dad? It's like the exact same thing! My dad was probably looking for me and I have no idea where the hell he or anyone else is. But I assume that since I landed north and Monday was taking me north, I decided that Rose Hill was probably that way. I stop and take a break maybe half an hour later, it was definitely more than two miles. I exhale through my nose and close my eyes.

"How the hell am I getting through this one?"

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

My eyes can finally see. I have no idea where I am. I recognize the southern mountains though. Was I SERIOUSLY in Rose Hill? The suit I was in was dead.

"Dang." I muttered. The suit opened and I was revealed to cold air. It was dark, who knew what time it was though. Maybe midnight. I got up and I looked around. I saw a short figure.

"HEY!"

He put his hands up and looked scared, he may have been like nine or ten. I find my gun which was all I had and kept one hand on it. "You've been there for maybe an hour. I saw you crash."

"Where am I, kid?"

"Rose Hill, Tennessee."

"Knew it." I muttered.

"You need help?" he asked as he walked over to me. "Don't think so, kid."

"You can come back to my place if you need somewhere to stay." he offered kindly.

"If you don't mind I'll take the offer."

"Okay, this way." he leads me. It's maybe twenty minutes until we arrive at a garage. It''s very inventive and techy looking. "Where are your parents?"

"My mom and sister are at the diner."

"Okay." I pop a spot on the couch and lay my head back. I have a feeling he's looking at me in a way that's pretty awkward to see. I shrugged it off inside and he started conversation.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm lost, need to get back home."

"Where you from?"

"New York."

"Cool. That's kinda far."

"Kid, a normal life can be far from your reach."

I swear he was staring a little-scratch that, a lot. "Would you like some food? I got capri suns, crackers, left over pizza."

"Sure I'll have a capri sun and a slice of pizza."

"Cheese or pepperoni?"

"Pepperoni." I answer. He goes outside the garage and I'm the only one there. I'm with the red and silver suit though, except it wasn't alive. I would've asked for a phone to call Madison or Tony, but I didn't have their numbers. He came back with two slices of pizza and we ate. "How'd you get here?"

"I just woke up here." I said plainly, not wanting to give out any more info.

He shrugged. "How'd you get the suit? It's an iron man suit."

"I know people." I said the same way I did as I as I said before. I didn't want to tell him the truth. He looked like he wanted to ask more, but he didn't. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Natalie. You?"

"Harley."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'll grab a blanket and a pillow!"

"Oh you do-"

He came back so quickly with the two things. He lied out the blanket straight on top of me and was going to to put the pillow behind my head but I insisted and I did it myself. He told me goodnight and as I lied down my eyes simply closed.

* * *

 **Sawyer's POV**

My eyes jolted from unconsciousness. My suit was dead. I saw a road sign that said Rose Hill was in eight miles. Really? I'm bad at walking long distance. If that was the Rose Hill, Tennessee then I have no idea how I'm gonna find everyone else. My head hurt, but my knee hurt more. The suit opened and I was revealed to the cold of fall which I just wanted to call winter. Mr. Stark would want his suit back later, so I dragged the dead suit and walked. I was exhausted, I decided not to ask for any rides from the strangers driving against the mountain on the road. It was dark, the only lights were the stars and those cars that passed by not that often. When you date a Stark, crazy things ought to happen. But I didn't imagine what could happen. I needed to find Madison and the others. I didn't trust strangers easily. It was maybe an hour of walking with a hurting knee when I saw a deer. It made me smile seeing it, but it ran away quickly. The spark of positivity went away.

"Why is happening?"

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

I pretty much yelled waking up. My suit opened up. "Jarvis, where are we?"

"Rose h-" was all he said. Jarvis was dead on him...again.

"Damn it, Jarvis. I'm stranded in Rose Hill again." But I remembered where I was which was pretty weird. It was freezing, I tried warming up my arms. I had to find Madison, Nat, and Sawyer. Who knows what happened to them. But I'm alone, I have nothing and no one to help me. Who knew how far it was. I dragged my suit through the dark. I eventually reached the town maybe an hour later. It was still dark and cold. I didn't remember where Harley's place was, so I was on my own. I found a phone I could get a hold of and try calling Madison to her helmet, but it didn't pick up. I groaned as I walked out. It was the same Rose Hill. I thought of Madison again, but this time she was shrieking. Shaking my head wouldn't help, I fell to he ground. It was another anxiety attack, but not about New York...about Madison. Madison was probably okay, but I couldn't help but worry. Natalie was out there too, damn I was even worried about Sawyer. But I kept looking. I eventually found a garage and I opened the doors quietly. It was pretty much abandoned and dusty. This wasn't it, but I decided to scout out some food or a blanket or something. When I got a better look, I saw desks and papers and files.

"Anthony Stark, born May 29 1970."

The voice was weird, like really weird. I looked around and the lights turned on. There was an old computer in front of me, under me was a vented metal floor. The computer screen was green tinted black.

"What?" I muttered.

"In 1964, Ronan and Lisa Walker became the directors of the WHFD. The WHFD was first designed by Jackson Nekko. Nekko's idea was for the world be protected by fighters and healed by doctors. His idea was successfully the main idea of the division since 1933, being famous for many things including medical service during the Great Depression. But the idea was scrapped by Ronan and Lisa Walker. They switched their priorities to making weapons undercover and having the division lay low."

"What's the point of this?"

"The point is since 1964, they have lied low. Their reason is that their minds are infected."

"Infected with what?"

"Brainwash, Stark. Pure brainwash. Ronan and Lisa Walker joined Hydra when they were eighteen being promised to be given enhancements to help the WHFD that did not have the ability to make. The two were not given their promise and were used."

"How were they used?"

"The two had been very prized by Nekko when he was the director. But they were put in a permanent assassin mode that took control of their minds. Ronan Walker murdered Nekko with a poison in his drink and in Nekko's will said that Ronan and Lisa Walker were to become the new directors of WHFD if anything ever happened to him. It has never been Ronan and Lisa Walker directing the WHFD."

"No-"

"It has been Hydra."

"How?"

"Hydra hasn't been growing in Shield only for so many years, . Hydra has infected so many divisions and agencies for a long time, Shield was just the big target."

"Who are you?" I snap.

"My name is Vienamin Korkov. You already know me. I was the one who enhanced your children. You see, The soul stone was the only way so many children have been enhanced in Hydra's hands. The stone was found in the Eyjafjallajökull volcano in Iceland, one out of two locations where the stones was reported to be many ones alike that weren't as powerful, so we decided to take the Soul stone instead of the other ones."

"What does it do?"

"It changes the soul of the person. It could modify the organisms to have ones alike aliens we have never even seen before. So we used it for many years on children including your daughters, Madison and Natalie."

"Why?" I snapped again. "Hydra believed that these children could do anything possible for them as long as they were raised to hail Hydra. That's why we took them. But if they turned on us-"

I heard a shriek, but it wasn't real.

Madison's.

I was infuriated inside. "They're dead."

"What about Rachel Walker?"

"Rachel Walker was born during their control. They kept a lot of things from her, including their Hydra background. Rachel never dated to you to get information for the WHFD or Hydra, but she almost did."

"What do you mean you almost did? What did you do to Rachel?"

"Rachel Walker was able to resist brainwash. She kept a lot of secrets, . One time she was very close to letting it in though, but she still resisted. She left the division without reason and when Ronan and Lisa found out about your relationship with her, they sent Vivianne Minsk to kill her. They also found out about Madison and took her to a base in Russia where she was raised for six years. Natalie was taken to a base in Estonia and there was a fake rescue for her and was brought to the WHFD base and they have been waiting to brainwash her."

The screen cracked as a bullet hit. I turned around. "I couldn't hear anymore."

I walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Sawyer's outside, I don't know where Nat is. She could be anywhere."

"As I was saying." Vienamin continued, his green light moving to another computer.

"How did you get in the computer?" Madison asked.

"I was shot one day after my escape from prison and my brain was too valuable to lose. I have a lot of information, Miss Stark. But I am not spilling it now."

"I'll shoot every computer in here so you're trapped and the info will spill anyways."

"I'm not afraid Miss Stark."

She pointed her gun at him.

"But I am afraid I have been stalling."

"To kill me?"

"Smart girl."

"RUN!"

We sprinted outside with a fiery explosion behind us. Madison sprayed it down with water as soon as we were far enough. "You heard the whole thing?"

"Yeah. So there's more than three Infinity Stones."

"You know about them?"

"Yeah. I had been researching them."

"Uh, guys. Are we gonna find Nat?"

"Good to see you too, Sawyer. And yes we're gonna find Nat."

* * *

 **3rd Person**.

"Okay, I think the charge is almost there."

"Good. what percentage?"

"nine hundred eighty five."

"That's great. Then I can get home and find my sister or whoever."

"What's her name?"

"Madison." she said turning her head away from the tablet. She looked back at all the stats for her suit. She barely knew a thing about electronics, but was able to figure out a charging source in around two hours. It wasn't a school day, so Harley was still home.

"I have a friend named Madison. What's home like?"

"Good. I got a large family. New York is nice, but I may be moving to Malibu for a while."

he nods. "Mine's small. I just have my mom and little sister. My dad left us six years ago, so that's just how it's been."

"Don't feel bad, buddy. My dad never knew about me for seventeen years."

"Whoah. That's a long time."

"Yeah. He found my twin sister first then he found about me like two weeks ago."

"Ouch, shocked him?"

"Yeah I think so. I didn't look like him anyways. But I had my proof, and now it's me and my large family."

"Sounds like you have a nice family."

"Yeah. I bet you do too."

"Not really, my mom's pretty...I don't know, shaken kinda. My sister is fine though, but she's a girl so I'm dominated."

Madison softly giggled. "What's your favorite school subject?"

"Spanish."

"Egh, hate Spanish. If Dutch could be a language you could learn in school I'd like that."

"Spanish can be simple! Dutch is hard."

"Life is hard kid, believe me. You'd know if you were me. But do you like science?"

"Uh, look at my lab."

"I was kinda kidding. Do you play any sports?"

"Soccer is fun for me. I play on my school team, but I'm the worst player."

"Well, do you have a soccer ball?"

He nods. "Then let's go outside and practice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, kid. I don't really know how to play at all. I just know you kick the ball to your goal."

Harley laughs at her comment. He grabs a blue and white soccer ball from a corner and they go outside behind his house. Harley grabs a couple stones and lays out goal boundaries. "Okay, you're the home goal, I'm the guest which is the stones closer to the trees."

"Alright, show me what you got!"

They start playing very randomly and playfully. It progresses into silliness and tricks. Harley then kicked the ball and it hit her in the stomach.

"Ah gad!" she yells playfully.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine kid! I'm done for the day though!"

Harley laughs and rushes over to her to help her get up, but she does before he makes it halfway. They walk back inside and Madison checks her suit charge, it was nine hundred ninety two.

"Okay, barely any time left until it's charged. I can spend another night here probably and leave tomorrow."

"Aw. It's been nice having you around, not a fan of the idea."

"Well kid, my life's too complicated for me to stay."

"It can't be that complicated."

"You'll see why later probably." she smirked. "You got Netflix?"

"Yeah, I actually do. What do you wanna watch?" he says sitting down next to her.

* * *

"Are you SURE you don't know where Harley is?!" Madison asked again.

"I don't know, are you SURE you don't have his address?"

They had looked all over town. If they had found anything it was Tony's wallet that he forgot about earlier so they could buy some lunch. Madison checked to see if she had his address and Tony couldn't remember a thing about it. Monday still wouldn't power up so she couldn't use her , they were in the outskirts of the town and Madison was getting a little impatient. Her legs were starting to be tired. "What if we don't find Harley? How do we get back to New York?"

"I don't know, Madison but we'll find out."

"Is that it maybe?" Sayer points to the left. It's a gray garage.

"Probably." Tony says. They go to the door and Tony is the one to quietly walk in. They see Natalie and Harley watching a movie on the couch.

"Really?" Madison blurts.

"Good to see you too,sis."

Harley starts paying attention and sees Madison first. He gets up and runs up to her. She hugs him and scruffs his head. "Hey buddy! It's been a while! How you been?"

"Good!" he smiles. "Where have you BEEN for seven years?!"

"A lot has happened."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, one to find her and two we needed somewhere to possibly stay."

"We?"

"Have you looked behind her?" Tony asks. He finally looks behind Madison and notices Tony. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm gonna straight out the info since you don't seem to notice: this one and her are my kids and like Madison said, we needed somewhere to possibly stay."

"Dude, you're screwing up my head let me take this in!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Is your mom home?" Madison asked.

"She's out, has been for a while."

She nods. "I have some food if you want."

"Nah, I had some food earlier. Although, they may want food." she replied pointing at her dad and boyfriend. "Who's he?" he said referring to Sawyer.

"Sawyer."

He nods. "Do you wanna watch Looney Toons?"

"Haven't watched it in such a long time so I will." Madison sits next to Harley and they play the movie. "What about your suit?" Tony asks.

"Should be charged. It took me hours to figure out a power source for it to charge to." Natalie replies.

"Couldn't the apple life hack work?" Madison blurts.

"What?"

"An apple can charge a phone. I'm just throwing out my ideas."

"I'll see if it works." Natalie says getting up and going to find an apple. "Since when did you know that?" Tony asks.

"Pinterest. Social media is fun and helpful." she smirks. "So you get to your suit charged sooner depending on how many apples we have if this works. Otherwise you, me, then Sawyer."

"I have five." Harley says.

"So we have a backup apple."

"It works! And it's faster too!" Natalie announces. Madison claps her hands together. "Wow. I'm right."

"Apparently."

"You have popcorn, kid?" Tony asks Harley. "Yeah, want some?"

"Yeah."

Madison pulls up the tv on her phone. She watches CNN which was all over what happened at the tower. "We're presumed dead."

"Second time that's happened to me."

"First time for me. Hopefully I don't get a gravestone so soon."

"You won't. We need to find Pepper."

"You always have to find Pepper. Scratch that-rescue her."

"Yeah I know. But we need to trace down the attack on the tower. I didn't see anything, no planes, no helicopters."

"What if something IN the tower triggered it?"

"The security is very high."

"Jarvis can be and has been overriden before. You think this could be a terrorist or Hydra or-"

"I don't know."

"It's probably Hydra. Or a terrorist or something. Do we need to contact Rhodey?"

"Yeah. But we really need to find Pepper and whoever damaged the tower. Harley, do you have a computer I can use?"

"Yeah. I'll go get it." Harley says coming back with popcorn. "I think I'll stay up and look, you need the sleep."

"No, I'll stay up and look."

"How 'bout we both stay up and look. My help is pretty useful."

"Fine, we'll both stay up and look."

"That sounds better."

"Here." Harley hands him a macbook. "Perfect. Let's start looking."

Tony opens up the macbook and it starts looking. "You should probably start with Shield and work your way through from there."

"No, we need to start from the WHFD if Nat has the username and password."

"NatalieF80 and Firestorm." She answers. Tony types it in and comes up her personal profile dashboard.

"Natalie do you know anything about the disappearings?"

"No, I just know that it happened. The info may be restricted to my search library."

"That's why I'm a hacker. Gimme."

Tony hands her the laptop and starts searching all possible names and looks through every project in the library. "Not there, time to work my magic."

"It's not magic there's a lot of hackers in the world."

"But I'm the best of them." she smirks. Tony rolls his eyes. While Madison types fast, Harley starts asking questions. "Wait, so who's your mom?"

"A woman from long ago that he had an affair with. Nothing recent."

"Did he always know?"

"No. Just a year ago. He found about Nat two weeks ago." Madison pressed enter on her computer and went back to her fast typing. "I may be getting somewhere, right now I found a file on Jackson Nekko."

"Nekko? Of course they have him on file! He was the old director." Natalie says.

"He left a good legacy, but not a good will."

"Mad, what do you mean?"

"Dad and I found this old place before we found you and there was this computer...It had Vienamin Korkov's mind in it. He gave out info."

"What info?" she demanded.

"Ronan and Lisa's past was difficult...when they were eighteen they wanted abilities to help WHFD...that's not what they got." she shook her head.

"What'd they get?"

"Their minds were taken over, they were used because they were so prized by Nekko. Ronan one day just poisoned him. Nekko put in a lot of trust...just too much in their personality."

"So the agency is a fake? It has no purpose?"

"Before they became directors. Nekko gave it a purpose. They were young, Nat. The agency is gone, Hydra has given itself another name. That's why they've lied low, they were just a new secret Hydra had."

"So the grandparents I have loved for so long aren't even the real them? I've been working for Hydra henchmen?" her voice became cracky.

"Nat, you didn't know. No one knew, I didn't know-"

"I'll be outside." she says walking off. They were quiet. "How long was she with them?" Tony asked.

"Only three years. Who knows who she'll trust now."

Madison kept on hacking. Tony just sat beside her watching. Madison brought up a file on Rose Hill. "Not much, just irrelevant stuff that's not useful."

"You think they're using that to cover up the info?"

"I don't know. It doesn't show any projects."

"Police cases?"

"One." Madison clicks the case. "It's the case with the guy who was used by Killian."

"Wait, go back."

Madison does and sees a second case. "Good eyes." she clicks it. A bunch of info pops up on the case. "Emmy Wilson. She was presumed dead after a terror bombing in 2014 and her body wasn't found. Ten other people died and there were burnt bodies that were unrecognizable. It could've been experimentation, could've been used."

"Sounds too familiar to the other case. You think we're on to something?"

"Not really. It could be part of Aim."

"No it couldn't, I saw for myself."

"Then do you think this is Hydra?"

"Maybe. Open up her file."

Madison did. She scanned through her bio, finally finding something. "I think I found something."

 _Project Wilson_

"It's named after her." she clicks the name and tons of info comes in. Videos were he first thing her eyes were drawn to, she clicked the first one on the top.

 _It was a lab, Emmy was standing in one place and some other people were on the other side of the room._

 _"Three, two, one, disappear."_

 _A man clicked a button and she went to the other side of the room. There was clapping and a man came from the group._

 _"Marvelous, very marvelous I say. But I have other things to say. This is about the future, the future for our world, maybe even Hydra. But they don't know about us yet, no. Tony and Madison Stark if you're watching this, we're coming. You won't know when, not where, not who it is. Everything will be gone. Both of your daughters, Tony. Pepper, your team, everyone you care about will be dying."_

A angry feeling hid within Madison.

 _"You underestimate us right now probably, but you won't later. Madison, the world you can't save, you can't save even an ant. It will crumble, America will crumble. You don't understand now, but you will and regret not thinking deeper sooner."_

The video ended. "Okay, he hates me too." Madison starts.

"Yep. Not good."

'The guy's an idiot."

"I know. You think he has Pepper?" Tony asks.

"No. Someone else I think is behind this, or has captured the team and Pepper."

"Who? A terrorist? Hydra? It'd be more obvious if it was Hydra." Natalie pops in.

"The soul stone?" Madison blurts.

"No, no that couldn't be used by Hydra. They wouldn't be able to get a hold of it after the Tesseract and the scepter."

"Killian. Did he have a lot of friends?"

"No don't think so."

"Then I'm guessing a terrorist or Stark hater."

"Keep looking."

Madison looks at more videos and reads. She stops suddenly at a strip of words.

 _works for a man named Andrew Olsen._

"God damn it, he's working for Olsen."

"Who?"

"Andrew Olsen."

"What?"

"Yeah. But he worked for Hydra I don't understand." Madison kept reading and came across something new.

 _Andrew Olsen works for an unknown alien force._

"Loki."

"What?" Tony says confused.

"Olsen works for Loki. They're in space."

"S-space?"

"Yes...you know. Remember Luna?"

"How do you know about Luna?"

 _He was grabbed by the legs and heard a feminine grunt as he watched the Chitauri explode before his eyes. He was in space, falling as his suit couldn't save him. His eyes closed and passed out._

"Luna saved you for a reason, she thought she'd be able to meet you one day. If she saved you that you would have a future...that I would have a family."

"You were Luna?"

"Hydra sent me on a mission. When I saw the battle, I switched my gears to help the team...even though I was beaten for it...I saved you once, I will always save you again. Even if it means my possible death, I'm really hard to kill." she voices a little emotionally.

"It will NEVER mean your possible death, Maddy."

"It always can, dad. There are just the inevitable things and the things we only THINK are inevitable. I know better though."

"Hope so."

"Geez, you two are emotional." Natalie states.

"Bug off, Nat!"

She laughs and shuts her mouth. "So how are we gonna find Olsen?"

"Satellite. Once my suit is charged I can have Jarvis check in our galaxy."

"Midgard. But what if he's in a different realm?"

Tony didn't respond. She then turned it rhetorical.

"We'll build something."

"Build?"

"Or steal, I can handle being a criminal."

"Madison, we're not gonna steal a spaceship."

"Then we can build. But if we could just get in contact with Thor and see if we can use the Tesseract-"

"The Tesseract? It's dangerous."

"I'll risk it to save mom."

"I don't want to risk YOU either."

"You know what, it's not dangerous. It won't be dangerous around the Asgardians."

"Speaking of Asgardians, how the hell will the king or ruler or-"

"Odin, the allfather."

"Odin, let us in?"

"Thor will convince him. Or Heimdall will sneak us in or I have no idea."

"Heimdall?"

"He sees everything across the nine realms and can open and close the Bifrost."

"The what?"

"Oh my god you're so clueless."

"What should I know? That is Thor's world and Thor is kinda crazy."

Madison rolled her eyes. "The Bifrost is a bridge between Midgard and Asgard, maybe we can somehow get Heimdall to open it if-" she pauses.

"What?"

"We need to get in contact with Jane."

"Jane?"

"Yes, dad! Harley, do you have a phone we can use?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We may be going to London." she announces.

* * *

 **So Madison has big ideas :) I hope you review and like and follow and I will update tomorrow!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	16. Chapter 16

Getting to Jane in London was easy, but the next part Madison worried about was how she was going to get to Asgard. It turned out that Jane had figured out how to open portals without Heimdall opening the Bifrost. While Tony, Sawyer, and Natalie were inside waiting for the portal to be ready, Madison, Jane, and Darcy were working on setting up the portal. Jane warned that Odin would be furious that humans were in Asgard, but Madison told her she'd handle it. The trio backed away from the portal as Jane clicked a button on a clicker and a portal of blue opened before her eyes. Madison signaled to the window where the other three were to come down. Soon enough they came. "Are you sure this will land us in Asgard?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Jane replies.

"I thought you needed the Convergence." Natalie says.

"I have been doing a LOT of work lately."

"True, she doesn't sleep much." Darcy randomly says. "Hopefully we won't land in wherever the worst place in the universe is." Tony remarks.

"Hel. With one l." Madison answers for him.

"Strange."

Madison walks up to the portal, the entrance to Asgard. She gently pokes her finger into the blue, fingering it through the mist.

"Ready?" Jane asks Madison nods and takes a deep breath before she walks in to the one-way trip.

* * *

She stumbled into the golden room. It was the same Asgard she had once seen before. She then noticed Heimdall.

"Heimdall, do you know where Thor is?"

"I don't know where he is. All I know is that he is not in Midgard, Jotunheim, or Muspelheim."

"What about Vanaheim and Niflheim?"

"He is not there."

"We need to find him. He was captured with my mom and the Avengers."

"They will be found. Do you need to speak to the allfather?"

"Yes, but won't he be furious that there's humans in Asgard?"

"Yes, but you seem like one who is willing to risk it as I am risking committing treason."

"The question is if you're willing to commit."

"I am."

"Good."

Heimdall looked behind her to see the other humans. "I see one Avenger though is not gone."

"You can call me that or call me Tony."

Guards come to service about to escort the four. "Wait! Where's Loki?"

"Loki?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes, where is he?"

"In prison."

"I think he has something to do with this."

"Guards, take her to Loki."

The guards then lead her and the three through the palace and across the bridge. It was beautiful and put Madison in a mini state of awe, but she kept it to herself. Asgard was beautiful. If Loki was behind all of this, she wanted to beat him up bad. Who knew if he could manipulate minds so far away, or if she was torturing her mom and Wanda and everyone else she cared about. Who knew what Olsen could do under manipulation, or if he was hired by Loki. But she arrived, she saw Loki in his glass, Asgardian stall. He sat on the floor. " A visitor I have?"

"Loki what have you done to Olsen?" she starts sternly.

"Olsen?"

"You know who he is, where is he? Where is my mom?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a pure god of lies, Loki but not a true god and the lies don't work on me. How did you infect his mind?"

"This is his own actions, not mine."

"I have a full blow out temper that can be released by fire and finished by water."

"You think so? You think your sister cares about your mother just because you do?"

"I do care about her, I care about the Avengers, I care about my dad." Natalie snaps.

"After all the ignorance he had for you when you were in those chairs?"

"He never knew about me and I don't need everyone to worship me like you do."

"Do you? Do you not need love?"

Natalie didn't respond. "You took in the love you thought Ronan and Lisa gave when you found out it was all fake, you cried, you sobbed. I think that's completely the opposite of not needing love."

"Stay away from her." Tony demands.

"And you, you think you can protect them. You've been gone their whole lives and you think they'll take your desire to protect them, you're worthless to them. You think you can take their love."

"I saved my dad from the fall after that wormhole, I'll do it again and again."

"You'll die before you can. Your head will be split, it will crash, your blood will be un noble."

Tony grabs Madison into his arms. "No one will bury you on your worthless Midgardian grounds, you will be lying dead in Hel. All the people you love will be killing you, even your own father."

"No. I won't be buried in Hel. You may be though if you keep doing these things and letting the people hit you back harder."

"Like Andrew did?"

"No. He never hit me back harder, he hit me first."

"You're a liar just as I am, Madison. You will all bow before me, you will all be ruled, you will be my servants."

"If we want to serve, we serve people with good hearts. You misunderstand humanity by far."

"Oh no, you misunderstand me by farther. You think your mind can't be taken."

Madison's mind clicked. "Me. That's your play?"

"What?"

"You want to make me your queen? Take over my mind?"

"Uh-hell no." Sawyer snaps.

"Someone much closer than that." he laughs.

"Mom."

"She'll be buried as well."

Madison's mind clicks again. _"Svartalfheim."_

Loki is quiet."Let's go." Madison frees herself from her dad's embrace. "Thanks for spilling."

Loki doesn't respond, instead he smirks. "G-gul!"

Madison sees her dad choking from an invisible force. "Loki, STOP!"

Tony then disappears. She panics then seeing Loki out of his cell, killing off the guards. "Madison!" she turns again and it's Sawyer disappearing.

"NO!"

He's gone. It's just her and Natalie. "RUN!" Madison shouts and the two start running to Heimdall. Madison's heart rate rose as she ran faster and faster to escape Loki. Who knew how long she ran and ran across the bridge which became her enemy due to distance. She arrived in the golden room. "Heimdall! Open the bridge to Earth!"

"What happened?"

"Loki escaped!"

Heimdall opens the portal. "I will take care of him."

"Thank you, Heimdall!" She jumps in the portal with Natalie behind her.

* * *

"GAH!" she crashes onto the London grass. "What happened?!" Jane asks.

"They took my dad and Sawyer. I'm calling in the Avengers Back Up Initiative."

"The what?!" Natalie asks.

"I developed an initiative in case anything happened to the original Avengers to rescue them or take over."

"Who's in it?"

"You, me, Vision, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Rhodey, I'm thinking about Sharon Carter."

"Who?!"

"We gotta get to the tower or somewhere safe."

"Where?!"

I don't know!"

"Where?!"

"Natalie, stop panicking!"

Madison walks up to Jane. "Don't worry. We're getting them back, I have a plan."

* * *

Madison and Natalie walk into the tower. Vision has been asleep in a capsule for a long time, so they were gonna free him. The police had thankfully finished going through the tower, so they didn't have to worry about sneaking in. They walked into one of the labs and there was the capsule surrounded by all of the computers. "Okay. Nat, stand by the capsule while I check Vision's stats."

Natalie nods and does as she said. Madison went through the stats and started to go through the process of letting Vision out of the capsule. Everything looked good. She went to the right button and clicked, it started the percentages of bringing Vision to consciousness.

"How long should it take?"

"A couple minutes."

Natalie leaned against the capsule. "What if we can't get them back?"

"We have to or the world goes into chaos, including ours."

"As in..."

"Nat, Loki will take over the earth and everything and everyone we've ever known will be dead and we won't even be able to give them a proper funeral!" she snapped. Madison sighed."Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I just...I can't loose. We can't loose."

"I know. We have to rescue mom and dad."

"Yeah. And the team."

It was maybe another minute, Vision should've been ready in three more. "FREEZE!"

They turned around and saw what she guessed were Hydra thugs. She fired her water instantly while Natalie pulled out her gun. "We gotta release him early!" Madison announces.

"What?! What if he malfunctions?!"

"He'll be fine! Hold the the thugs off!" she yells while she presses the buttons for a force release. "Mad, I can't hold them!" she said as she shot one and punched another. "SPEED UP COMPUTER!"

It had to be maybe another minute. She ran over to the computer and tried to open it, but it was very hard.

"I-CAN'T OPEN-"

The capsule flies open and a body of red attacks the figures around him. Madison and Natalie run to a corner until he thugs are taken down. After he finishes fighting them, Vision turns to the two girls.

"Vision we need your help."

"With what?"

"We need to rescue the Avengers and we got more people we need to recruit so let's go."

"Wanda as well?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

"Madison and Natalie."

"Where do we need to go?"

"First, let's get Peter Parker."

* * *

Madison knocked on the door. She was alone outside while Natalie and Vision waited in the car they rented. The door opened to Mrs. Parker. "Hi, is Peter here? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, yes he's here. Peter!"

Peter came rushing in."Yeah?"

"This girl says she needs to talk to you."

Peter was confused, but Madison had him come outside and close the door.

"Okay, you may or may not know me but my name is Madison Stark. The Avengers were captured and I need your help to get them back. I'll pay you if I have to, but I REALLY need your help."

"What? Why me?"

"You got talent. I bet you can help me. You helped my dad, if you can satisfy him you can probably satisfy me. Not just you though, we're getting other people."

"What'll I tell my Aunt May?"

"Oh I'll figure out something."

"Who we recruiting?"

"Scott Lang, Sharon Carter, James Rhodes, and maybe Harley Keener."

"Who's Harley Keener?"

"Special friend."

"Anyone else?"

"My sister and someone else is in the car waiting. Grab your suit."

* * *

Madison knocked on Sharon Carter's door with Peter, Natalie, and Vision behind her. The door opens to see a slightly sleepy Sharon.

"Stark?"

"Agent Carter, I need your help."

"We'll talk about it inside." she says widening her door and leading them to her couch. "What happened?"

"The entire Avengers team was captured."

"The entire team?"

"Every single one of them, including Steve Rogers."

"And you want me to-"

"Help us. You, me, Peter, Vision, Natalie, James Rhodes, and Scott Lang. We plan to rescue them."

"Where are they?"

"About that."

Sharon looks alarmed. "What?"

"They're kinda in space..."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Peter demands.

"Because then you wouldn't help and this is the AVENGERS. If I don't get the most help I can get, we loose the Avengers and the Earth will loose the Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Madison explains.

"Where in space?" Sharon asks.

"In another realm. A place called Svartalfheim."

"You're nuts."

"I'm a Stark, I got wide ideas. But please, we need your help."

Sharon just sits there and looks at the four. "Fine."

Madison smiles. "Thank you."

"Wait, where's Scott Lang and James Rhodes?"

"We're getting them."

* * *

The apartment door opens to Scott Lang who looked like he was in lazy wear. "Oh-uh hi." he says nervously at the five.

"We need your help. The Avengers were captured and we think you can help us."

"You-you're"

"Madison and Natalie Stark, Sharon Carter, Pete Parker, and Vision. Yes that's who we are."

"Uh, where are they?"

"In space."

"I'm in." he says smirkingly.

"Good, now we're getting James Rhodes."

"Wait, who?" he asks confused.

"Friend of my dad's. Grab the suit and pack your things 'cause this is gonna be a long rescue."

"Come in." he says. His apartment is a little messy. "Sorry for the mess." he apologizes.

"It's fine, sometimes I'm messy myself." Madison says. It's about a couple minutes when Lang comes back with a bag. "I'm ready to go."

"Good, we're going to go get Rhodes then we start working"

"Who?"

"War Machine."

"Oh! Okay. Thanks for thinking of me as a superhero by the way."

"No problem, we need all the help we can get."

"So are we driving or flying or-"

"Driving. Gonna be long though."

"I handle road trips well."

"Good, so do I."

"I don't" Natalie states. "Who will drive the first two hours?"

"I will." Sharon volunteers. "Alright, then I'll drive, next I think Vision should drive if he doesn't mind."

"I don't."

"Scott, will you drive after?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright." Madison leads the large group downstairs. Thankfully, no one would see the group and get suspicious. Sharon got in the front seat with Madison next to her. Madison was able to rent a SUV since it would be so many people, so it wasn't that crowded. Natalie insisted she's sit in the trunk since she could climb into the back and she could have more room. Vision, Peter, and Scott sat next to her which Madison thought would be entertaining to hear their conversations with Scott being Scott, and Vision being Vision while Peter had to listen. It was gonna be maybe ten hours since Scott had moved out of California and into Virginia. She had no idea why since his daughter was in California, but she shrugged it off. "Alright, we're off!"

* * *

It had been eight hours and two more to go. Madison picked up Mc-donald's for the six since they had gotten hungry and had finished that up maybe five minutes ago. It was funny hearing Vision and Scott talk at first during the drive, then it became a little annoying. Vision was driving right now with Madison still in the same seat she chose eight hours ago. She had been able to get in contact with Monday, so she had turned on the suit connections in Malibu just in case they needed them. Madison turned on her music which no one surprisingly voted against. "Wait, how are we gonna get to space?" Scott randomly asked from the back.

"Do you know Jane Foster?"

"Yeah, the nobel piece prize winner?"

"She made a portal to Asgard and we're gonna escape from there to get to Svartalfheim."

"Sva-what?!"

"It's a realm outside of Midgard. Midgard is our realm."

"Why is the maniac outside our galaxy?!"

"Because Loki, the guy from the Battle of New York, is controlling a guy and is making him hold them captive there. That's where Asgardians say Hel is."

"WHAT?!" he yells. "Calm down, Scott. I know this is crazy and exciting, but geez!"

"I have fire powers and she has water powers!" Natalie calls from the back.

"WHAT?!"

"Scott, Shut up or you'll make Vision mess up his driving!"

"It is fine, no one will mess up my driving."

'Very nice to know, Vision." she replies.

"Yes, we have powers. A organization called Hydra stole us and we got powers and we were rescued and it was only two weeks ago when Tony found Nat and he found me a year ago."

"That's really intense."

"I've seen intenser."

"Oh yeah, The Stark kids rounding up a bunch of people to rescue the Avengers who are captured by a demi-god in space. I don't know what's more intense than that." Sharon says sarcastically. "Oh please, I can think of more intense."

"She can because she's the future of intense!" Natalie calls.

"Whatever!" Madison screws the volume knob up. The current song was another XYLØ song called "The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea".

"I love this song." Madison smiled. "Better than rap." Sharon says.

"Much better."

"How much longer?" Peter asks.

"Two hours."

"Ugh."

"We'll all survive. Then we'll take my dad's helicopter that survived in the tower to London."

"That's where Jane is?" Scott asks.

"Yep."

"Cool, I've never been to London."

"Me neither." Peter adds.

"Well, we're not gonna be sightseeing."

"I wish we were." Peter whines. Madison playfully rolls her eyes. The drive kept on.

* * *

He wakes up dizzy, his eyes are fading away from blur. He wakes up and sees Pepper across from him in a chair.

"Pep-" he starts trying to get up, but he's stuck in a chair just like Pepper.

"Where's Madison and Nat?"

"I don't know. We were just in Asgard."

"Why?"

"Madison thought Loki was behind all of this. He attacked and then he made me and Sawyer disappear."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Pepper looked like she had been crying and tired. Tony noticed. "Pep, what's wrong?"

She wouldn't talk suddenly. "Pep, talk to me."

"I saw Madison get beaten. It was an old video, she looked twelve. It was when she was with Hydra I'm guessing."

The thought of it hurt Tony, his daughter being beaten. Her sweet face turned bloody and bruised, her eyes showing a dying emotion.

"We're gonna get out of here, Pep. I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Madison and Natalie. What did Loki do to them?"

"They're strong, they probably escaped."

"And if they didn't?"

"They'd escape. They've gone through a lot and learned a lot, Pep. They're strong girls."

"I know, but it's hard not to worry."

"I know. They're my daughters, I worry about them night and day."

"I know you do, Tony. I just don't understand why all of this is happening."

"Hydra takes children and enhances them, Loki is a maniac, we got a lot of enemies."

Pepper shakes her head. "We're gonna get out of this, Pep."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And Madison would too."

* * *

Madison had finally gotten to Rhodey's doorstep. She knocked on the door and soon enough Rhodey came out.

"Madison, what're you doing here?"

"Rhodey, I need your help."

"With what? Your dad?"

"Yeah. Just grab the suit and come on to the car."

"My legs are paralyzed, Madison. I can't do anything dangerous."

"I thought you got prosthetics?"

"I do, but it's still dangerous."

Madison raised her brows, giving him a look saying that'd they'd be fine since they were made by her dad anyways.

"You just want me to drop everything and go?"

"Rhodey, I have no patience. Please, I need you."

Rhodey just looks at her for a minute. "Fine, I'll get my suit."

"Thanks." she smiled.

* * *

"We're taking a helicopter?" Scott asks.

"Yep. Pretty much mine, I always use it."

The team gets into the helicopter with their stuff with Madison going into the front seat next to Natalie and has Monday set the location for London. "Who wants music? say yes or no."

She got nos. "I wanna sleep." Peter whined.

"Then you and who ever else wants to sleep, be my guest. You can go to the very back and sleep there."

Natalie, Peter, Rhodes, Lang, and Sharon all went to the back while it was just then Madison and Natalie sitting up front while the helicopter flew away.

"Mad?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna get them back right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"Promise?"

"Promise, and dad would promise that too."

* * *

 **So now Madison with her team are going to try to save the Avengers. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know if you have any ideas and I will update soon**

 **-Ziggy55**


	17. Chapter 17

They got to London soon enough and Madison found a place to land her helicopter which was always something she had to deal with. They then were able to get a taxi to Jane's flat which was kinda awkward having the team and the driver who thankfully didn't think a thing. Madison lead them to the door where she knocked and Jane opened up.

"Oh. That's you plan?" she asks referring to the team behind her.

"Yep. Can we get another portal set up?"

"All I have to do is press the button."

"Okay, we'll do that later. We'll probably stay a night at a hotel or wherever and go tomorrow."

"You can stay here, although you may have to sleep on the couch or in sleeping bags."

"That'll be fine."

Jane then leads them inside and everyone takes their pick of where they want to sleep. Madison takes one couch and Scott takes the other, Sharon took over a comfy chair, Natalie slept with blankets on the floor with a pillow, Rhodes and Peter slept in sleeping bags, and who knew if Vision even slept or not because he didn't look or act tired at all. Madison offered to make dinner and went through the pantry finding ideas. She made pasta which Darcy was in love with, commenting she could eat it every night for the rest of her life. She gathered her team up for a plan after dinner.

"Okay, guys. So we need to plan out strategy."

"Strategy?" Vision asks.

"Yes. I'm going to divide us up for who's finding who. Vision, you find Wanda and Pietro and Sam. Sharon, you need to find Steve, Clint, and Natasha. Scott, I need you to find Bruce and Sawyer. Natalie, you'll need to find Thor."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna find Mom and Dad and if there are any more prisoners possibly."

"What about the security?" Sharon asks.

"Peter and I will do that. If we need backup, Natalie I'm counting on you."

"I don't know hacking!"

"Watch a youtube video, that's where I learned from. Or wikihow."

She nods with a playful roll of eyes knowing her sister became an expert hacker with youtube and wikihow.

"Oh yeah. Rhodes, you and me if anyone sees Loki or Olsen we go on offense after rescue. Once everyone else gets the team to safety, I'll ask for backup if needed. Otherwise, it's you job to protect them."

"And I'm gonna give out weapons. I have guns and force fields." she continues.

"Force fields?!" Scott exclaims.

"Yes, developed in some free time last year but haven't used them yet. I only have four. So Sharon, you get one, Scott gets one, Natalie you get one, and Peter you get one. Vision, Rhodey, and I can do without. Then, everyone gets a nine mm gun and one detonator. Scott and Rhodey get three dart tranquilizers with burning sensation and just regular tranquilizer."

"Burning sensation?" Rhodey asks with a raised brow.

"It makes the target feel like it's burning in fire."

"Wait, but I'll be in my suit, how-" he asks.

"Okay, no gun or detonator for you, I forgot. Peter, you get two extras and a tranquilizer."

"Aren't we gonna list out like a real plan?" Natalie asks.

"Duh. So first, I want us to split up and sneak around while Peter and I deal with the security. Then, we split up into rescue codes. I'm gonna lay out our list of codes before we move on. Code green means that no guards are in sight, yellow means there are one to three guards, code red means that there are four or more guards, code black means Loki or Olsen or major enemy, code blood means one of the people you're rescuing are hurt. Everyone say code color when you have your assigned people to safety or getting them there."

They all nod to the plan.

"Good. Then, I want a vote of hands if we want to fight Loki or Olsen after rescue."

Everyone wants to fight him.

"Good. So do I."

"Next?" Scott blurts.

"We split up to have escapes through every exit so we all don't go out one way and we're attacked and the other exits are blocked. Then, we meet back at the ship or whatever we take to Svartalfheim."

"That reminds me, can we get a ship there even?"

"I don't know."

"I also made a mini teleporter if you need it. But it will only work from Asgard" Jane adds.

"Helpful, thanks Jane."

She nods. "Now I want you all to know...we're not doing this because we want to be heroes, we're doing this for the Avengers because of so much they've done for us and Earth. We don't need a prize, we don't even need a name."

"Yes we do" Scott says.

"Then what should it be?"

"The Invaders?"

Their heads turn to Natalie. "What? I'm throwing it out."

"I like it. The Invaders?" Madison smirks at her sister's idea.

'I'm for it." Scott agrees.

"Sure." Sharon simply says.

"Nothing against it." Rhodey puts his hands up. "I think it's a wonderful name." Vision compliments.

"Thanks, Viz. The Invaders it is."

"Choose a theme song!" Darcy blurts like Darcy usually does.

"A theme song? Really, Darcy?"

"What?" she shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe I'll consider. But not now."

"I have always liked the new Star Trek theme." Scott says.

"But that's already in use."

"Whatever." Darcy says. She laughed at Darcy's...randomness could be the word? "Well, I recommend getting plenty of sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Madison announces. They all start settling down for bed. Madison goes and throws on pajamas and sets out her outfit for tomorrow: her leather jacket, blue blouse, and black jeans. She goes into the bathroom and washes her face real quick with water after she took off her makeup and she went back to the couch. It was late, maybe eleven. Madison snuggled into her blanket and her head deepened into her pillow. She had no idea if she'd sleep. But once it was twenty minutes later, she knew she wasn't gonna fall asleep soon.

She gently got up and grabbed her phone from charging. She brought it back to her couch and opened up photos. She looked through the ones of her and her family. She probably had the most photos with her dad, Wanda, or Sawyer. She remembered that she took a short trip to D.C last year and had a picture pf her in front of the White House. It was a good memory. One day, maybe she'd be inside the Oval Office. She had no idea. But her tomorrow right now was to rescue her family.

She'd consider that a good tomorrow.

That's when she fell asleep thinking about it.

* * *

The next morning, they all had a small breakfast of bacon and eggs. Madison after breakfast brushed her teeth and hair. Her hair was in loose curls a the bottom while the top was straight. The team looked mostly ready to go after breakfast. Scott and Peter were in their suits. "Wow, this is entertaining to see." Madison states seeing the two bug-based supers.

"What? Not my fault you chose two bug heroes." Peter says.

"Whatever." she rolls her eyes. Sharon came in mission ready in what she would usually wear. She wore a white elbow shirt and a gray vest with jeans. Vision wore the same thing he always wore and Rhodey came in last with his War Machine suit.

"Rhodey, just perfect."

"Thanks, I think I look good in it myself." he smirks from inside his suit. Natalie comes out from the bathroom in a red tank, black leather jacket, leggings, sneakers, and a smokey eye shadow look.

"Nat, you stole my badass look!"

"You don't look that badass."

"Whatever. But the jacket does look good on you. I think you'll get some hitters."

"Not what I want." she shakes her head. "Alright, weapon time." Madison goes to the kitchen where she hid the box and passed them out.

"Okay, everyone remembers the plan right? I can rehearse again."

They nod.

"Good...Am I leading this team? I just realized I've been kinda bossy."

"Are you kidding me?" Rhodey asked. "Yes."

"Good, I function better that way." she smirks. "Do you need me to go ahead and pop open the portal?" Jane asked.

"Please if you don't mind."

Jane grabs her clicker and points it towards her window where the set-up for the portal still stood short on the ground. It pops up into blue and Madison rushes to the door.

"Stay safe and don't die!" Darcy calls.

"I'm a Stark, I'm kinda hard to kill." was the last thing she said to Darcy and Jane before their departure. Madison and the team rushed down the stairs and went through the portal, giving her the same feeling she felt before.

* * *

She stumbled quickly into Asgard. She runs past Heimdall "Madison!"

"I know where Thor is, he's in Svartalfheim! We're going to rescue him!"

"Madison!"

She kept running down the halls with her team catching up to her. "Peter, throw the por-"

That's when she thumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine."

When Madison backed away, she saw a woman. She was pretty, her hair was brunette and her eyes were brown. Three men then came from behind her.

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"Madison. Yours?"

"I am Sif, and these are the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg."

"Nice meeting you, but I gotta go rescue someone pretty important."

"Who?"

"Thor."

Sif looked alarmed. "Where is he?"

"Svartalfhiem. Gotta go!"

"Wait! You can't go alone!"

"I'm not! I gotta team!"

That's when they came behind her. "Madison, we gotta go!"

"You know Svartalfheim is home to the Dark Elves right?"

"Whatever they are, now I do and I can fight them off."

"You need assistance."

"No we don't! We'll bring Thor back just fine!"

"Madison! Wait!"

Madison grabs the pop-up portal from Peter and throws it. It pops up and Madison jumps in it without hesitation.

* * *

Madison finds herself in a dark world. It was grassy green and cloudy, the only light source was not that bright. It was mostly a dark land with mountains and hills. She found herself with light fear.

"Mad!"

She turns around to see Natalie and everyone else following including Sif.

"C'mon!"

"You can't do this alone!" Sif says.

"Fine! Since you're here anyways. Sif, you come with me when we find Loki's hideout."

"Wait, Loki's behind this?!"

"Sorta kinda, he took control of someone's mind."

The Warriors Three then all are out of the portal. "Volstagg, you're going with Peter. Fandral, you're going with Scott, and Hogun you're going with Sharon." she said pointing at which one to which. The three who are partnered with random Asgardians can only nod. Sharon looks iffy.

"Actually, just search for Loki or a guy with dirty brown hair and green eyes because he is the guy under Loki's control."

The three Invaders looked kinda relieved. "Okay, so how do we find Olsen?"

"Uh, that looks like its it." Peter says pointing up towards the sky. It looked like a floating Hydra base. It was big, like maybe bigger than the tower.

"Really?" Madison blinks. "Not all of us can fly."

"How will we get up there?

"Just use the portal again." Scott shrugs.

"That won't work. It only works for here, earth, and Asgard."

"No, Jane told us this morning you set the location with your mind. You missed it." Sharon states.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I guess we'll throw it out again."

The portal shuts down and Madison sets up the portal again. The blue pops up all over again and they jump in. When she got up there, she was on the ledge of death. "Oh crap!" she yells. "Wha-okay, I see the problem." Peter says one he's on the ledge. Madison sees the handle bars and rushes across until she reaches an entrance and quietly sneaks inside. She pulls out her microphone, everyone could talk to her through their earpiece.

"Okay, I need Rhodey and Sif right now. My team split into code and Warriors, find Loki or Olsen." she says quietly. Rhodey an Sif are quickly there in a snap.

"Okay, we need to find the control room."

"What's that?" Sif asks cluelessely.

"It's where they can keep an eye on everything in the building."

Sif nods and moves forward with the other two. Madison starts her way down the dark, techy hall. Madison quietly pulls her gun from her holster as she hears a quiet noise she guessed was walking. A man came into view and he was instantly shot by her gun. More men came and a fight started. "Code yellow on south entrance."

Rhodey then came simply came in and shot them with his suit weaponry.

"Code yellow reverted to green."

"Let's go." Sif walks in. Madison, Rhodey, and Sif keep walking through the mysterious halls. She came in touch with two more code yellows before she reached a room. "The control room."

Madison steps in and it's an immediate code red. There was about five men to fight off. She handled two of the men with fists while Sif fought off the other three. Rhodey was able to reach the controls and he paused the camera to make it look like it was the same thing every minute. "Find the prison cell cameras." she told Rhodey as she walked over. He did and Madison scanned the screen, seeing every prison cell that was occupied by an Avenger. She found Sawyer's first, it was the northwest hall. She found all the others.

"Okay guys. Vision, you go to the east hall. Sharon, north hall for you. Scott, you're for the south hall. Peter, northeast hall. Natalie, you'll find Thor in the southwest. I'm finding my parents in central."

She then turned her head back to Rhodey. "Rhodey, stay here. Sif, come with me."

"Who are we finding?"

"My parents." she answers. Madison starts running for the center of the building with Sif behind her. She ran into many more men that she fought off with her wit, will, gun, and water powers. While Sif fought with her wit and will. Madison flipped most of the men and kicked them, they were pretty hard to takedown. After Madison handled that, she strides down the hall how find the cell. But it isn't there. She looks everywhere, but there's nothing. She takes a step and feels something under her feet. She looks under her and there's a circular, metal hatch. "Sif, down here." she says opening it up with her hands. The hatch slams against the wall in the hatch slip and she jumps down into it, skipping the ladder that Sif took. Her feet hit the ground and she looks around in the dark. There was nothing, she could barely see the concrete of the ground. She silently held her gun, ready to shoot at anyone who got in her way.

"So desperate are you?" a voice says. Madison's senses increased as they tried to figure out where he was. Her ears told her he was on the right, but it suddenly switched to the left.

"And how are you, Sif?"

"Loki, where is Thor and Madison's parents?" she growls.

"Oh they're here. Do you want to see them?"

"I'm not here for games, Loki. If you have done anything to them-" Madison threatens.

Loki laughed with his evil grin. "You know, I admire you're fake love for Natalie."

"It isn't fake love, she's my sister. I'd do anything for her."

"Would you? Would you sacrifice so many things for your sister?"

"I'd die not just for her, but for my family. That includes the team."

"You'll still go to Hel."

"No. The universe decided that. You may be a god, Loki but never the god of the universe. You'll never be king in my world or anyone else's because you lost your soul, your jealousy got the best of you and you let it control you. You can't feel happy for your brother and you end up the way you are now. You're vengeful, cold, too desiring."

"Yes I may be. But what are you?"

"Selfless." she states boldly.

"Like that gets you many places." he says sarcastically.

"It gets me a lot of things."

"A family perhaps?"

"Partly. I was mostly given it even though how many things I have done-"

"Like killing people?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Was it really?"

"Where are my parents, Loki?" she says sternly. Loki sighs in annoyance. "Fine."

Glass and dim light appears into the darkness. There was Tony and Pepper in chairs. " Let. Them. Go." Madison growls.

"What makes you think I will so easily?"

" I. Will. Crush. Your. Skull."

"Threatening you think you are?"

"Many people should be to you."

"You'll have to be fast to-"

Madison shoots him, but Loki's dodge was by far. Madison went after him with her iron hand forming as she shot water at the black-haired devil. She was pretty much about to tackle him when he froze in a fight stance and she was trapped in the glass, but not her parents. Madison got up from her attempted tackle and looked at her parents, her hands slammed against the glass. She clicked her bracelet and shot the glass with her arc reactor.

It only left a circular crack.

"Let's see how well mortals can survive the drop, shall we?"

Madison knows what he's gonna do, she suddenly feels the world drop below her and she screamed. Her body slammed back and forth against the glass for maybe two minutes as she screamed in sudden tears. Water fills the glass circular structure and it saves her from impact of the walls. She saw droplets of blood in the water, probably from her cheek or head. Her feet touched the floor, but then floated up towards the top where her head gently hit it. She surprisingly wasn't dizzy. She looked over Svartalfhiem and saw the dark land. She saw she was getting closer and closer to the ground. She panicked when she got that through her head. Madison's hands clenched. The water formed a wave over her head and she dropped to the ground of the structure and the water crashed through the glass, taking her with the wave. Oxygen felt so good as she soaked the water away from her body. She was soon dry and limp on the grassy ground. Her eyes became dizzy.

 _"I can't black out, not...now!"_

Madison jolts up with a cry forgetting it'd hurt and could barely see the base. Her parents were still in trouble, she failed...

No she didn't.

Madison got up onto her feet and just ran. She had no idea what else to do but run. Run towards the base, run for her parents, the Avengers, and the Invaders. She finally thought to let water force her up and let the oxygen make her skin freeze in coldness. Frost was at the crease of her eyes. At the thought of an offer to free them. To let them all go.

Her own sacrifice.

And she was ready for it.

* * *

 **What's Madison thinking? I hoped you liked the add-in of Sif and the Warriors Three. I thought the Thor universe deserved a little more action. I hope you like, follow, and review and I will see you next time.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	18. Chapter 18

She walked back into where she fell. She saw her parents out of the chair and Loki in the same place, except everyone was in a new cell where she once was just minutes ago.

"Loki, let them go!"

He turned to her.

"I have something to offer you."

"And what may that be?"

"My life."

Tony and Pepper freeze while Sawyer and Natalie blink. Everyone's eyes are on her. They're waiting for her to say something again, for her words to be confirmed.

"If you let everyone go, I will serve however you wish...but only if you let them go and never harm them again."

"Madison-" Tony starts. Madison gives him a silencing look, pretty deathly.

"Well, I see mortals do make foolish mistakes...I guess I'll take the offer." he smirks.

"NO!" Tony banged on the cell, but was pulled back by Scott and Rhodey. His eyes clearly feared.

"Dad! Stop!" she walks over to the cell. "I'm not going to let him take you."

"I'm doing this for the better of the world."

He shook his head with terrorized eyes. "The better of the-"

She gives another silencing look. Her head looks at Pepper who is very afraid.

"I'll see you again...I promise." Madison walks away.

"Mad-" Sawyer tried, Madison shook her head. Pepper's hands were over her mouth.

"I love you." she said simply. She went to Loki's side, even though she was disgusted to do it. Her family flashed away in front of her eyes.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

 **1 &1/2 (One and a half)Months Later**

Her eyes slowly awakened, still horrified by the fact she had to sleep with him. She was in Asgard, Loki took over the throne. No one could stop him, Thor didn't dare, Sif and The Warriors Three neither. Odin had gone completely missing, and Thor was banished to Earth another time. She was proclaimed as his queen, it was simply disgusting. Asgard was beautiful, but she missed home much more. She saw the stars and the twilight sky as she slipped out of bed. The palace was luxurious, too much for her.

She walked out on to her balcony, she looked over the sight. She was a slave and a queen. Interesting combo. She had planned out this day, she knew what would happen. She would be free...likely. Asgard besides Loki wasn't bad at all. Sure, there were female servants that bathed and clothed her which was awkward for her, but she was able to handle it. She had Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral for company when Loki didn't boss her grew close to Sif, becoming strong friends.

She got ready for the day, asking for the servants since she had to. But she was desperately wanting to dress and take care of herself. They dressed her in clothing that showed a little much skin, her dress skirt being see through from a little under her knees down. And her torso was in a nice golden color, but she was uncomfortable since there weren't bras in Asgard...were there? After that happened, she had a morning meal and she had the opportunity to ride her horse Sif was able to give to her since she knew her birthday and it was translated to Asgardian time. The horse was beautiful, she was a snowy white with silky hair and deep, black eyes. After she rode him, she talked to Sif. She knew her plan, she didn't tell anyone else though. Sif was the one she trusted most with her secrets. She went on with her day as normal. Until, around twilight that Heimdall wished to speak with her.

That was a part of her plan.

Madison rode her horse to across the Bifrost and parked her outside, giving her a goodbye. She walked in to the golden spherical room.

"Are you willing to defy your king?"

"Yes I am, absolutely."

"Good. It has been nice to have you here, Madison. I hope you have a nice travel home."

"Thank you, Heimdall."

"Madison!"

She turned around again to see her friends. "I just wanted to say goodbye." Sif says. Madison pulls her friend into a hug.

"Safe travels."

"Thank you so much, Sif. I don't know how I'd survive Asgard without you."

"Your welcome."

Madison pulled out of her hug and hugged the Warriors Three one last time. She went to the portal and stepped in.

* * *

Landing somewhere in the middle of New York state was the best she could get. Thanks, Heimdall. Madison was able to get an uber to drop her off at the tower, giving her an odd look about the dress which she responded to saying it was a long story. She was able to sneak into the tower without Monday or Jarvis bombing her with questions or alerting everyone. The balcony had been rebuilt she noticed. The team still lived there. Thor and Jane had also been staying there for a while she discovered. Madison snuck into the comfort of her bedroom where she collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh my god I missed home." she breathed quietly to herself. She then rolled up and looked through her closet and threw on some comfy clothing which was gray yoga pants and a tank, also grabbing a much needed (in her opinion) bra. She brushed her teeth and hair and pulled a pair of socks on her feet. She found that her phone was on her nightstand, it was full of random alerts from Instagram to texts even. She went through her Instagram feed real quickly and decided maybe she could surprise the family.

"Monday, where is everyone?"

"Everyone is out of the tower. and Miss Potts with Natalie are in D.C and coming back tonight around seven p.m, The Bartons, Lana, Sawyer, the Maximoffs, Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanoff are at a theme park and should come back around the same time. is in Seoul. Thor and Miss Foster's whereabout's are unknown, but they are not in the tower."

"Perfect. I'm making dinner." she claps her hands together.

"Would you like me to call your father?"

"NO! IF YOU DO-"

"Shouldn't he know ?"

"I'm telling him when he gets home."

Monday would've sighed if she were human. "Alright."

"Thanks."

She also had to face Jarvis, who she made swore not to tell anyone.

Madison went down to the kitchen and decided to pretty much make a buffet dinner. She was doing pizza, pasta, garlic chicken, shrimp, and salmon. It was going to be a lot, but she learned how to cook quick and efficiently. Plus, it would keep her occupied for the four hours before seven p.m. Madison went through the pantry and found every ingredient she needed and turned on her music she craved loud and on repeat. She missed this desperately. Who knew if her dad would be more happy about seeing her, or mad that she didn't call sooner. She hoped that they would be getting married much sooner than she originally before she was in Asgard, she didn't want to postpone their wedding so far. Hopefully, she wouldn't be seeing Loki anytime soon.

Hel, no she wasn't.

Madison changed into some pretty clothes first, a bright red off the shoulder dress with black ankle boots. She enjoyed the time she had before she was to be bombed by Tony and Pepper and Sawyer and everyone. She missed cooking for herself. Madison put the pizza in the oven while she first prepared the salmon which would be hardest. She then started double-tasking on the salmon and chicken, while the shrimp and pasta she could simply deal with later. She smelled the chicken which was probably the best of it all...well, after pizza. The pizza finished when she needed to put the chicken on the skillet. The pizza she decided to keep in the oven, but only at two hundred degrees to keep it warm. She jammed out before she decided while she cooked the chicken, she could turn on the news and watch that real quick. She paused the music and turned CNN. It was just something on President Cayna. But then, the tv came up with the colored stripes and a sign on it. _"Hello. You may know who I am, but most of you don't. I am the Sovereign."_

Madison scoffs.

 _"President Cayna, your embassy in South Africa has just fallen at this very moment."_

Pictures of a completely wrecked building came up onto the screen. "What?"

 _"This is the third terror attack I have made in three weeks. When will you try to end this?"_

"Three in three weeks?"

" _Your people are dying, is there a specific point it will take me to trigger you to act? First, you let San Francisco happen, then we sunk a ship in the Atlantic with Americans on it, now we have just bombed your South African embassy. I am confused by your resistance to engage. But we are coming again, you won't know when or where, even the Avengers can't stop me. Madison Stark-"_

Madison truly started paying attention at her name.

 _"If you're watching this, I want you to know that if you try to protect that you will fail. You can't protect the people who die every day, so what makes you think you can protect your country from me? From this destruction?"_

Madison was suddenly angered. She was triggered.

 _"This is no hoax, Miss Stark. I know many things are though. I have a mission, and if you want to know what it is, you'll have to start digging."_

The tv goes back to normal and she's caught off guard. What happened in San Francisco? And since when was a ship SUNK?!

 _"Should I do anything?...What does he want?"_

Madison's head goes into complete wonder phase. But she finally made a decision.

"I guess I'm going."

Madison stops the food and she jams the pizza into the fridge and sadly throws away the salmon and chicken. She is able to quickly trace the Sovereign to somewhere in Wakanda. She then quickly puts the things for the shrimp back and she rushes to her room. She pulls out a small purse and puts on a tan tee shirt with jeans and a hoodie. Madison grabbed her i pod, toothbrush and toothpaste, pepper spray, two granola bars, some cash, and earbuds. She got her second gun which was smaller than her nine mm and put it in her hoodie pocket. She tied her hair back in a ponytail at the bottom of her neck. Madison pulled her tennis shoes tight before taking her bag with her upstairs. She got to her helicopter and set the destination to a hangar in Wakanda. But she turned off Monday just in case she kept he data and her dad could hack into her. She stayed in the front seat as she watched New York go behind her as she flew across the water.

* * *

He was gonna go.

"I have to catch him."

"Tony-"

"Pep, he's targeting Madison. This is like double Mandarin."

"And we knew what happened last time."

"Pep, no. That's not what's gonna happen."

Natalie was starting to be annoyed by this. Madison was in Asgard or Svartalfheim, he couldn't reach her there...could he? Loki would probably kill him. What was Madison doing in Asgard or Svartalfheim anyways? Was she still a slave? Was Loki torturing her? She had no idea. She heard Asgard was nice though, and maybe she'd see Sif or be able to make some friends while she was there. Would Madison escape? Could she escape?

"Tony, she's not even on Earth anyways so she's safe from him."

"Not from Loki."

"Tony..."

"Except we have no true idea who this guy is." Natalie blurted.

"He's a terrorist who's willing to hurt her and the president." he says turning to her.

"And? She's in Asgard or Svartalfheim, you think he would go there?"

"Being a Stark means you get a lot of enemies, and most of them go pretty far."

"He's not gonna get outside the planet!"

Tony and Pepper kept arguing and talking while Natalie decided to put on her headphones and watch youtube videos. She looked out the window of the jet real quick, it was just the jet flying through the sky and clouds. Was Natalie safe in Asgard or Svartalfheim? Was she safe from the terrorist? Was Loki doing anything to her?

She had to wait to find out.

* * *

Madison landed in Wakanda not too long later. She got a car rental and checked into a cheap Marriot where she started to trace down the Sovereign even further to what looked like a mansion way outside of the civilization. "Real smooth." she said as she turned off her i pod. She needed a plan...maybe. She could do without but she wasn't sure.

 **Madison's POV**

Am I being reckless? Am I being too quick to act? Should've I told dad? No, I can't tell dad. He'll coddle me, and so would Pepper and even Sawyer. Shield couldn't know either, but I have my doubts that they'd know. Am I foolish to do this alone? Yes, but I'm already here. So there's no turning back. Do I think my dad's gonna want to rescue me from Asgard? Yes, him being the father he's become, definitely.

How the man's changed in a year is a little crazy.I never knew how people were so important to another until I lost my mom, then I forgot at Hydra, then it came back to me again. My life was probably the longest of rollercoasters, but who knew which one she could compare it to. I pulled my hoodie over my head and with just my gun in my hoodie, I walked out of the hotel and to my car, it was gonna be about an hour which I could make go by fast with music. I liked driving alone with the music and sometime's I'd roll down the window and let the breeze play with my hair. One of my favorite songs "America" was playing. Maybe I could do a cover of the song soon since I haven't made one in a long time. I wanted everything to be normal, yet I decided to do this...maybe I'm more selfless than I thought, maybe too selfless. But too selfless doesn't sound like a thing to me. But it still probably exists. I wondered if the public knew where I was this whole time...

Or was I dead?

Probably not.

* * *

I arrived not too soon later. My car snuck behind the mansion which looked massive. It looked gray, kinda Parisian maybe which I loved the look of. I got out of my car and quietly closed the door. I had my gun in my pocket. There was a wall which was kinda strange, but I shrugged it off. There was what was maybe a slide vault kinda door that opened up and that's when my fight started. Guards came rushing at me and I just simply shot them and punched them down, there was about five of them until I reached the doors. I silently opened one up and the place was dark but luxurious. How could he make a fortune? This was way too much for a pure-blooded murderer. I saw twirling stairs down a hall to the right. I quietly walked down there as light shone through curtains, but it was still dark from the floor to the roof. My shoes gently made a clip-clop as I stepped up the set of stairs.

When I got up the stairs, I turn to the left and beside the rails of the left were two couches and a large window which was covered by a white curtain the light shone through again. It looked pretty Parisian, or at least stylish. Was there a Parisian here? To the right was another hall, I quietly walked down and kept my eyes observant of everything around me. I came up on a short wall of two doors, one was open to a large bathroom and the other was closed. My hand went up slowly and reluctantly to the knob. I turned the circular knob and I poked open the door gently. It was a nice bedroom. The bed had a puffy, white duvet with pillows alike. There was a chandelier that was maybe a little dusty and against the window was a velvet bench. A figure sat on it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I knew your father."

"A lot of people know my father."

"Bern, Switzerland..."

I thought for a moment, thinking of everything I knew. In 1999, Tony went to Switzerland for New Year's Eve and...

"Hansen?"

The woman turned around and revealed her face.

* * *

 **Major cliffhanger! :D What do you think of Madison going after this new terrorist and meeting the biochemist we all know(who's supposed to be dead)? Let me know by reviews, favorites, and follows! See ya soon! :)**

 **-Ziggy55**


	19. Chapter 19

I was just shocked kinda, or something. Who knew how I could describe it as. No one just comes back to life...besides Nick Fury, that's absolutely different.

"How are you still alive and how has Shield not arrested you?" I snapped.

"I passed out after the gunshot that was supposed to kill me. I escaped and I've been hiding ever since."

"Then why is this the place I traced down the Sovereign to?"

"Eh, I don't know. He's out somewhere random."

"And why are you?"

"I work for him."

I slipped my hand down into my hoodie pocket, feeling my gun.

"Or at least I used to..."

"Is the terror a complete cover up just like it was with A.I.M?"

"No. He hired me because he thought I could help him."

"With what?" I snapped once again.

"A bomb. That was the bomb that hit the embassy, those were my designs."

"Did he bribe you with money?"

"It wasn't bribery."

"I heard you used to be a good woman, Maya. where did she go?"

She didn't answer that question. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for answers, I want to know what the Sovereign wants to do next. What's his real name anyways?"

"Mason Wickam."

"Never heard of him."

"You shouldn't have."

Madison glanced around the room. "So this is where you've been for six years?"

"I've been all over Earth doing things, experimenting out of many things."

"Where's Wickam?"

"I told you, somewhere random."

"I don't prefer I wait for him."

"If you want something from him, you'll have to wait."

"Fine. Is there somewhere I can wait?"

"In here. If you want something to snack on, just ask. There's magazines on the table." she says as if she was going to walk out of the room.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I'm a little surprised you know who I am."

"I do my research."

There was a quiet moment between them

"So you came back from being missing, huh?"

"No. I made a sacrifice and I've been not even on our planet and don't ask why."

Maya thankfully doesn't ask, although her eyes were confused. She stood up and told me she'd be back in a bit.

It was just me now in a room of a terrorist's mansion.

Great.

* * *

It was maybe twenty or thirty minutes later. I was looking through a magazine that Hansen had on the table. She came back and had me come out. I had a nervous feeling. "I knew Rachel."

"Is that how she met my dad? Through you?"

"No. I never told her about him. She just met him like someone would normally meet a man. They actually had something...but Rachel thought she'd put him in danger, so she broke up with him."

Seemed simple.

"Why did she separate me and Natalie?"

"She wanted to split you up so if only Tony found you, he wouldn't find the other one."

"She was wrong. Way wrong."

"I'd go half and half."

"So where are you taking me?" I ask at the stairs.

"We're going downstairs. Like, more downstairs than this."

I nod. She takes me to the left and then a right and there's an elevator.

"If there's something you want from me or my dad then spit it out 'cause if you tell me maybe I will think something of it."

"Let me remind you, you came here."

"And Sovereign put out that message on tv. I would say he came out first"

The doors opened and it was pretty much a gray, metal lab. There were maybe five to seven cylinder tanks, desks, and a lot of equipment. They walked out of the elevator.

"But we also have done something else."

"Please don't tell me you perfected extremis."

"No, a form of human enhancement."

"Hydra already has that down."

"Except they're using it differently."

"How are you developing it?"

"Formula. Very complicated formula codes that can fill in imperfect DNA."

"And? You've tested it on people?"

"Three. We scattered two across the western hemisphere and one in the east."

Wait, that's how the terrorist attacks were made...The humans are the bombs?

It's still extremis...just a little different.

"You haven't made an actual bomb, have you?"

"No."

"You're good at lying." I muttered. Hansen walked me around the room.

"Hansen, what's the point?"

"I think humans can be upgraded in a different way thats's not even extremis."

"We know how that worked out last time."

"We thought human enhancement could be possible so people can defend themselves, fight wars on a higher level-"

"It sounds like more of just an awe thing, entertainment. When you make things hard in a war though, it comes back harder. The embassy, that was an enhanced human wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. All three disasters were from enhanced human beings. The person who set off an earthquake in the San Andreas fault was enhanced with terrakinesis, she had control of earth ground and could set off earthquakes and any type of terra disasters there was."

Wait, it was an earthquake?

"We had an enhanced who had pyrokinesis and he sunk the ship with a fire. And the situation in Wakanda was we had a person who could just simply blow up without dying."

"What do you mean blow up without dying?!" I exclaimed.

"He just blew up and his body didn't take damage."

"That's genetically impossible unless you used extremis."

"Extremis was put in the formula in very small amounts."

"And no one's blown up?"

"Correct."

"So it's the extremis thing all over again? You're a very bad liar."

"No, what matters is what is made at the end."

"What about the disappearances? What about those people who can just simply disappear or made to?"

"That is an enhancement."

"Does your boss have connections with Loki?"

"No, one of his men stole the work from us and used it."

"Stop stalling, where's Wickam?"

That's when I heard a loud clop. I turned and saw just who I saw on tv. The Sovereign(Wickam) was dressed as if he was pretending to be a god of jihadism or something. It was like the Mandarin.

"So you have come Miss Stark."

"You threaten my country and president, I seek answers." I snap.

"No, you have found out a war."

"Do I look like I've come with weapons?"

"Everyone does."

"Then the question from there is if I use the weapon or not. Just like when you earthquaked San Fran, set a ship to fire, and bombed the Wakanda U.S embassy. You used the weapons unwisely, plus you made them into weapons."

"They volunteered."

"They are human."

"They apparently wanted to be a new human."

"Are you from Hydra, Wickam?"

"I am my own code."

"'Cause you're trying to achieve the same thing Hydra is. Except they did this differently."

"How?"

"Do I look like I'm gonna tell you?"

"You will soon enough. Maya, confine her in a room."

I pull out my gun, but Maya grabs me and pulls me away. I give up, not wanting to loose my gun so I put it down and away. She leads me back to the same room upstairs and I sit on the bed.

"So I can't go anywhere?" I ask kinda sheepishly.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Yeah right." I growl.

"You don't wanna get on my bad side, Stark."

"Hope you don't wanna get on mine. Mine can be pretty dark."

"Only you think."

"No. Others know."

Hansen walks out the door, she probably locked it. I had no idea what to do now. I could read more magazines, but that would be boring. I threw the pillows of the bed on the floor. I pull the duvet and cuddle into it, falling into sleep I didn't think would come.

* * *

I lied awake with my head under the covers and the hoodie over my head. I'd been awake for maybe an hour. It was midnight last time I checked. I felt a little hungry and Hansen told me there was some snacks, so I slipped out of bed with a quiet thump to the floor. I walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed the bag of skittles that was there on the table. I ripped it open and started snacking. I had no idea if I wanted anyone to come for me or not. I had no idea what'd they do to me. They wanted something from me besides the soul stones's location...Wait...there was report of radioactive green stones in Chilean Patagonia...there's more? But...how, I don't understand,not at all. There can't be more-in fact, how many are there even besides the main stone? How would that happen. How did the Soul Stone get there in the volcano in the first place? Did it duplicate? Too many questions! I rolled my eyes to myself. Maybe I did want someone to come help me, maybe I did want my dad. I love him...but I've been so independent. I like the independence, but maybe I need my dad more than I think...do I? Another big question. I can't believe he and Pepper are getting married so soon. I wonder how everyone copes without me, hopefully okay. I can't be that big a ray of sunshine, right? Seriously. That means Natalie gets more attention from mom and dad which she deserves, my dad's been coddling me. Now, it's Nat's turn to be coddled. Sorry, sis. I looked out the curtains of the window. The moon was small and far away.

Was my dad that far?

My mouth then blurted a yawn, I started feeling a little more sleepy after a few minutes. I put down the bag of skittles and I snuggled back into my bed until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and read a magazine for maybe the first thirty minutes of my wake. I heard the doorknob turn and my head twitched as it opened. It was just Hansen...with a box of cereal and clothes.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Breakfast and clothes, hope you're a size medium."

"Medium or small is fine."

She nods and puts the cereal on the table where the snacks were and hands me the clothes. "Thanks." I blurt lowly.

"So, after you get dressed you're downstairs in the lab. Clear?"

"Sure."

"Alright." She walks out of the room and hardly closes the door. That was kinda weird. What'd Wickam want now? I just ate a small bowl of the cereal and I went to the bathroom to wash my face with water. I then went down the stairs and to the elevator. I stood kinda boldly which was kinda awkward and then the door opened barely thirty seconds later. I saw Wickam again, except he wasn't extravagantly dressed. Hansen was also in there.

"Ah, Madison. I'm glad you didn't try escaping."

Funny, I didn't even think about it. Odd.

"What you want, Wickam?"

"You're very smart for seventeen, above average for even a Stark. I think you can help us."

"I don't help fools."

"Calm down, Miss Stark. You see, there are flaws in our work just like everything else has in the beginning. We think you can fix the faulty coding."

"Do I get freedom in return?"

"Eventually, but this will take maybe a month."

Another month without me, great.

"You're not gonna try to enhance me in a different way, are you? Let me remind you if you have forgotten that I'm already enhanced."

"No we won't. We just want you to help us fix the coding among other things in the formulas."

I crossed my arms. Would I seriously do this? Would this give me a criminal record?

"I don't want a criminal record."

"Like anyone does, Miss Stark. Even if it's just punching a restaurant waiter. So what do you say?"

"Only if you promise my freedom." I say seriously. "And you don't harm my family and the Avengers."

"I'll promise you your freedom, the Avengers would likely come to us anyways."

What had I just said? Damn, I was going to get a very sad, regretful criminal record.

"So first, Hansen will let you take a look at the serum formula and everything. Meanwhile, I'm going to do other things like get new guards you knocked out."

I didn't respond to his remark.

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

I was back home from D.C. Mom and Dad(yeah I got to that point) were tired, but I was mostly charged. We were able to redo my room last month. I went for simple, I didn't want to go too full-out just in case I went to WHF...Oh yeah, I forgot about Ronan and Lisa. I started doing a little training with Natasha since she was one of the world's best assassins, I thought it'd be good to pick up some extra skills even though I was exceptionally trained. I sat on the couch, I thought about Madison. What was she doing? Where was she? Would she come back? Scratch that, of course she's coming back! She's my sister and she's just...HER! But I still had other company. The Bartons, Maximoffs, my parents, and Steve I were close too.

I liked Steve hanging around, he was friendly, honest. He could make me laugh, but not like Thor made me laugh. He adored pop tarts which Madison always laughed about, although she went crazier in laughing about it than I did. Steve always smiled when I was around, that gave me the feel good feeling and the I'm something to him liked talking to me, sometimes I saw the lightest blush. He sat next to me at dinner which dad gave him a little look from across the table for. But seriously. My dad did not exactly like Steve in the best way, so us two are dangerous. He defended the man who killed my grandparents(well, Hydra was inside of him) which is pretty intense. In the situation of the civil war, I would be leaning towards Steve's side. I know my dad felt guilty about Ultron, but he let the guilt take him over too much. The Avengers aren't the government, and they never will be. I think the government was being a little too controlling. I mean like, they do not know how to make the decisions that are best. The Avengers and Shield definitely can. But enough said, that was three years ago. My dad didn't even know I existed.

I was on the couch when I just sensed Steve approach me. He sat by my side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I then realized that came out kinda weak. "Yeah." I said with a change of tone.

"You thinking about Madison?"

"Yeah. I miss her. I didn't know her much"

"I know. She'll come back, Nat."

"Maybe. She made a pretty big sacrifice for us, Loki will make it last for as long as he can."

"She's very strong, I can't see her not trying to come home."

"I guess you're right. It's just that I don't know if she's at least okay or even alive!"

"Oh, she's alive. Natasha trained her."

"I imagine, but I don't think she can compare to magic."

"She has hydrokinesis."

"Not like Thor's lightning that can kill in an instant."

"Loki wouldn't kill her, he'd use her."

"And she'll go through the pain of it!"

"I've never known anyone stronger than her and you."

My head gave a twitch. Those two words were a blurt.

"Well..."

"Peggy? She was a nice woman I heard."

"Yeah."

I sighed. "It's alright. Look big and bright to the future!"

Steve smiled. "I guess I should. But the world changes so much."

"We get used to it."

"Greetings Lady Natalie and Captain of America!" Thor bellows from behind the kitchen, making me twitch my head.

"Greetings." I can't help laughing at Thor's Thorness. I swear he's one of the funniest men on earth...or in the nine realms since he's from Asgard. All he has to do is greet people and it's just funny or charming. Jane's charmed by it. Wonder if they'll get married sometime? They'll probably move to Asgard and have a kid or two. That'd be something to imagine up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing has happened. I am just going to eat poptarts."

I could not help snorting. Steve laughed at my reaction. Thor's grin was also hilarious, so it made me laugh more. I finally calmed down as Thor ate poparts in the kitchen. "Geez, you snort like crazy!" Steve comments.

"You blush sometimes." I blurt completely. Oops.

"No I don't!" he denies.

"Whatever."

He smiles and I smile back. If he was saying something as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, it would've been a big blurt. I'm...flattered maybe? I have no idea. I feel my pink lips smile. But I had to break the ice.

"Okay. I'm gonna go read or-uh, get a shower or something." I walk away. I didn't want anyone walking in on us if we got closer. Maybe I liked him, but I wasn't sure. He was eight years older than me which is a gap, but at least not as big of one as some celebrities. He was a super soldier, that was a plus. Dad wouldn't have to worry about my safety if we ever got to a relationship. I hated to say that Dad was kinda overprotective of me when Steve was around, but it's true. He can be pretty protective of Madison, I've heard her stories about him and his protectiveness. I hoped Madison would be back soon, Lana and the Barton kids missed her a lot. Although, I was able to help Lana a little bit. She was such a great girl, no wonder Madison loved her so much, calling Lana her little sister and all. I get upstairs and I decide to read some cooking recipes since I volunteered to attempt cooking. Dad said I could as long as I didn't destroy the kitchen. I eventually decided to cook orange chicken and closed the book. It was about six o'clock. I started using Monday and I set up a calendar with her. When training with Natasha was and when I did what each day. Tomorrow, I was gonna see a movie with the Bartons and Steve who said he'd come. Probably to help me not feel alone as the only teen...well, he was twenty five. Whatever.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm gonna lay out some possible SteveXNatalie ship names while I'm at it if I decide to pair them up *smirks***

 **Natogers**

 **Natalogers**

 **Natasteve**

 **(I like Natogers ;)**

 **Sorry I updated at 1 in the morning(if you're in central time, or if it's two or twelve or whatever). I've been a little away more from typing, I have been a little busy, but I'm staying in the mood.**

 **I hope you review, favorite, and follow and I'll update soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	20. Chapter 20

**Madison's POV**

It had been about two weeks stuck in the mansion having to help Wickam and Hansen. I got a short break for fifteen minutes every day, I used that time reading a random fictional book Hansen gave to me. It wasn't pure torture, but I was helping the enemy so I was very guilty. No, like extremely guilty. He devastated THREE places in THREE weeks. The world was angry at him. And if the public found out about what I was doing, they'd probably be angrier at me. I had another three pairs of clothes thanks to Hansen. She was being I think too nice. But I'm shrugging it off. I heard a knock at the door and I said to come in. It was Hansen...and my purse!

"I went to the hotel and I got your purse since it had you toothbrush and toothpaste in it. Also your i pod."

This made me really happy. "Thank you...why are you being so nice to me?"

"You haven't done anything wrong. And you're a daughter of Stark so."

A small smile came across my face. Hansen wasn't as bad as I thought I guess...or she was just trying to look good in front of me. Eh.

"Your break is done in around twelve minutes just to let you know."

"Okay, thanks Hansen."

She nods and walks back out, closing the door. The first thing I did was brush my teeth thoroughly. Then, I got out my i pod and looked at maybe the first three things on my Instagram feed and realized there was nothing cool new. I didn't go anywhere near text messages because if I actually read any of them, it would say read for the other person and that I'm back on Earth can't get out. I decided to watch youtube videos until my time was up. I put my i pod back into my purse and I left my room. I went down the stairs and to the elevator as normal. I went in and to the computer and sat down. I had already modified the fill-in of the formula and the extremis portion I significantly changed in ways. Now, I was just taking an overlook of what I've done. I spotted some things in the formula I needed to fix, so that's what I did. The fixes weren't very quick and simple. I needed to find a replacement for gallanium and fix that up. Then, I had to modify some quick specs for the replacement for gallanium to work and not start mini explosions within the formula. I wonder what my dad would say to me right now. He knows better about this stuff anyways, but he tells me I'm a little better. Ha, no.

I clapped my hands together and popped my knuckles one by one. I twiddled a finger through my hair then went back to work. Just two more weeks until this is over. Two weeks. I'll survive as long as I can fully fix the formula. I may be able to fix it a week sooner. Hansen told me one person they started experimenting on blew up, so that kinda motivated me to fix it quicker and more efficiently. I was getting thirsty, but that didn't stop me. I thought about home and mom and dad. Mom would be so happy to see me and Dad would be coddling me. Hopefully he hasn't done anything dramatic while I was gone, like tinkered another Ultron or something. How could a robot possibly cause that much damage? You can't blame my dad so badly about the staff, no one knew what was in there and Thor thought he was playing with something he didn't understand when Thor didn't even know what was inside himsel-...I'm rambling, dang it.

I started to focus more with my work. I knew this would be over soon. Soon enough.

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

I took the last bite of my cheeseburger and put the plate by the sink. I wasn't that much in the mood to be around everyone, so I went back to my room and I decided to play online jenga on my phone. But as I went to the elevator, I heard Steve and Sam who was over here for the day were talking. I listened while I was in the elevator and didn't press a button.

"She's Stark's daughter!"

"Dude, just chill. Ask her out or something, she'll probably say yes." Sam tries.

"No, she'll say no. She thinks of me as a friend, I don't wanna ruin it."

"Take some risks, Steve."

I felt like laughing. I then pressed a button and I went to my room. I flopped down on my bed and immediately started playing jenga. Me and Steve? Never imagined. My dad wouldn't imagine either. I wonder how protective he was of Madison when she met Sawyer. It was a couple minutes later when I heard a knock on the door. I said to come in and it was Steve.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." he looked kinda nervous.

"I was, uh wondering if you um...wanted to go on a date with me. Do you?" he says like a normal Steve would.

"Sure. What'd do ya wanna do?"

"I could take you out to dinner."

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

"Okay, uh great. I guess maybe at, uh seven?"

"Seven. Beware of my dad though."

"I will." he says before closing the door. He probably was whistling "Whooo" that I said yes or something like that. I think I had to be aware of my dad since I said yes. I thought I could get a little fancied up, so I went to my closet to find something. I found what I wanted to wear and then I decided to brush my teeth again and do eyeshadow. We had a very late lunch, so I found myself playing jenga on my phone for I don't even know how long.

* * *

I looked at the time and I went downstairs. I wasn't that formal, I was wearing a striped dress with wedges and I brought a small purse. No one would really suspect much unless Steve dressed in a suit. Oh,Steve. I went in and saw the teens and kids playing video games, the women talking, and it looked like Sam, Steve, Dad, and Clint playing darts on the new dartboard dad bought. The first one to notice me was Wanda. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hey."

"I heard Steve asked you out."

"He told everyone?"

"No, I overheard."

"Wanda the eavesdropper."

"Yep." she popped the P. I had no idea how dad was gonna react. But seriously, I was kinda afraid. Mom complimented me on my dress. That made dad pay attention.

"Since when do you wear dresses?" he said as he threw his dart and turned his head.

"I'm going out."

"Alone?"

"Nope. Steve will be with me."

He just gets a look on his face. "Steve-"

"Uh, we're doing dinner."

"Wait, you asked her out on a date?" he asks kinda alarmed. He looks at Steve.

"Uh-"

"Can't you just stay here? You can watch a movie or somethin'."

"Nope. He made reservations already." I stepped in. He sighed. "You're barely off the hook." he says pointing at Steve.

"Don't worry, Stark. We'll be fine."

"Oh, I'm worried about her."

I nudged Steve and we walked out. I heard Mom say to have fun.

* * *

"Where are we going for dinner anyways?"

"Where's your favorite place?"

"I don't have one." I said as we got out of the elevator.

"Don't worry, I know a good place."

"Are we walking or-"

"Nope. Motorcycle."

"Really?" I said kinda surprised.

"Yep."

We got out of the building and there was Steve's motorcycle. "You have an extra helmet, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though, I won't crash."

"I'm not." I say as Steve puts himself at the front of the motorcycle and he says to hold on. I put my arms around his waist.

Vroom Vroom!

The motorcycle started going and I kinda yelped you could say. I liked feeling the wind go crazy past me. I laughed. We drove through the streets of Manhattan as my hair went wild. Steve then parked right outside a cute restaurant. I saw the name "La Belle".

That sounded good.

Steve and I walked into the restaurant and checked in. We got a booth against the window at the front of the restaurant. The waiter gave us menus and I found so much food I liked.

"Oh my gosh, there's so much!"

"That's why I thought it'd be good to come here."

I looked at every detail in the menu I could after we ordered drinks, me asking for pepsi as I usually did. I finally settled on the fried mozzarella pasta bake while Steve chose their spaghetti. I was just glad no one fan-girled over Steve and I. Dinner was very nice though. We talked a lot and told each other our darkest secrets (note, I'm just kidding).

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Greenland. I heard it's actually really cool there. You know? The colorful little houses, the wildlife you can see, there's the fjords."

"Maybe I can take you some day." he blurted. He then had a look on his face that said to himself that he had no idea what he just said.

"Maybe we can just go together. I can save up."

"It sounds like a nice place."

"It'll look better in person when I go." I smiled. Greenland looked beautiful from online pictures. A plus was that there was a lot of wildlife, people were usually friendly there.

"I bet."

I smiled at him. Our waiter then came with food and I took a bite.

"Mmm..." I indulged it.

"This tastes so good."

Steve was just acting cool with his spaghetti, saying he liked it. I finished it up quickly while Steve took his time. We both finished around the same time. I was definitely coming back here.

"Do you want dessert?"

"Too full." I said simply. He nods. We wait for the receipt and then we take off on the motorcycle. We go through the city again, this time it was even more enjoyable. I smiled as we went through the streets and the sun had gone down, making the sky a gentle blue twilight. Steve accomplished his first date since the 1940's. Well done, Steve.

Well done.

We got back not too soon later. Steve parked his motorcycle and we both went into the tower and up in the elevator. When we got back inside, my dad was still doing darts, the kids and teens were playing on the xbox with Thor and Jane watching, mom was on her computer, and Natasha and Bruce were nowhere to be seen. Very interesting.

"How was dinner?" mom asks when she notices we're back.

"Good. Steve accomplished his first date since the 1940's."

"Really? Capsicle accomplished a date?" Tony joked.

"Yep."

I turned my head and saw Thor viciously kill stormtroopers on the xbox.

"Oh Thor, you can kill viciously in video games too?"

"Indeed I can." is all he says.

"Maybe I can compare." I smirk.

"We shall see, but it is unlikely for I am Thor-"

"Odinson, I'm a god, blah blah blah." I mocked.

"How dare you mock a son of Odin!"

"Sorry." I said with a funny voice Wanda couldn't help laughing at. Thor continues to kill of stormtroopers until I have my turn. When the leaderboard comes up, it says he made seventy kills.

"What?!" I exclaim in shock. "But it's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Nothing is ever impossible, Lady Natalie."

"Natalie is just fine." I say. He nods his head as he hands me the controller. This time, I was a stormtrooper. At the beginning of the game, I found a villain token and I became Darth Vader.

"Yes!"

I was able to slay everyone pretty much. It was my best strength if I became Darth Vader that made being a stormtrooper or rebel look like they're a flaw. Thor was tempted to take the controller from me a couple times, but I held my ground. By the end, I had made just as many kills as Thor.

"Good enough." I smirk.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

The day finally ended and I was relieved. Hansen offered me pizza she ordered and we ate some together in my room. It felt good to have a completely full stomach in all of this. I liked Hansen only a little. She had been kind to me when I thought I'd lost things. No literally, like I had actually lost actual things. But my purse was the big blessing. Wickam came around sometimes and complimented me on my work, while I'm deepening in guilt inside. I felt like I got smarter sort of, but I didn't need to. I just wanted out of this, I wanted to go home and see my family or at least be an Avenger and fight crime instead of being one with it. I just hope Wickam didn't tell anyone that I was working with him. I decided I'd ask Hansen since she was still in my room.

"Hey Hansen?"

"Hm?"

"Did Wickam tell anyone that I'm working for him?"

"No. He won't."

"Good. I'm only doing this for my freedom."

She doesn't reply, I take another slice of pizza and put it on my paper plate since it was the last one.

"Maybe you're still a good person, Hansen. I just can't see it."

"I am, Madison. But Wickam didn't tell me at first we were going to use them for terror and I'm locked in the contract!" she snapped.

"Sorry. Does he really plan to get out of me the other way to enhance humans instead of the formula?"

"I don't know, probably though. He'll probably put you in the electric chair."

"I don't have a good past with those."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you? Do you actually care about a kid of Stark?"

"You're not Tony."

"I'm a lot like him, but it's true I'm not him. I don't dispose people's ideas off into the street."

"Obviously because you haven't been put into that situation."

I raise my brows. "You don't know me that well, so watch it."

"I can put you in the chair myself."

"Let me remind you I have hydrokinesis."

She doesn't reply, I'm too intimidating. But I can't help myself.

"It's not fire. Natalie has it though." Hansen says.

"And she's on my side. She's my sister."

"Rachel was practically mine."

"That doesn't make us even, my mom's dead."

"She meant a lot to me." Hansen snaps and stands up.

"And my dad was something good to her." I snap back. Hansen leaves the room and closes the door, probably locking it. I exhale deeply through my nose and I get ready for bed. I brush my teeth and hair, also washing my face, and I pull my shirt off and sleep in a pair of shorts. I threw the pillows on the floor like I do every night and I fall asleep under the covers in a snap.

* * *

The next day I ate bacon and Hansen woke me up a little earlier. I moaned knowing there were twenty more minutes of sleep until I had to work, but I knocked the whining off and got ready for the day. I settled for jeans and a blue tank top with my hair tied back in a ponytail tight. I pulled on my shoes and went down to the lab as normal. When I entered the lab, Wickam was standing there.

"Miss Stark, nice seeing you."

"What do you want, Wickam?" I blurtingly snap.

"You see, Miss Stark we have discovered one of two locations to find your alternative to the solution."

"And?"

"We would like you to get a samples from Torres Del Plaine national park in Chile."

That's where it is?

"When and why? I'm already fixing flaws to the formula."

"Just in case the formula is stolen."

"And how would that happen?" I say crossing my arms.

"Don't question my motives Miss Stark. You leave next week. You have four days to get the samples and you come straight back and no escapes."

"You trust me to go alone?"

"I'll send Hansen with you."

I turn my head to her. I have to do this with HER?

"I prefer to go alone."

"I'll make a decision and tell you later, but for now I need you to keep working."

I nod and go to my computer. When would I stop betraying the world and my family?

When would I see my parents, Sawyer, Lana, and Wanda again?

When?

* * *

 **Soooooo how'd ya like it? Madison is feeling very guilty about working for Wickam and there's a forming love between Steve and Natalie. Go Natogers! I hope you follow, favorite, and review and I'll see ya next time!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	21. Chapter 21

It was just another tiring work day, but tomorrow was the day I left for Chile. I had wanted to go to Torres Del Plaine for the hikes and scenery for a long time, but I had to go there for crime got to me a little more than it should've. I had already packed a small backpack with some clothes and stuff with my purse inside. Hopefully, after I do this, I'll be free. I can go home, everything can be normal for a little while. I had no idea how my dad was coping, how mom was coping, how Sawyer and Lana and Wanda were coping...How Natalie was doing. She was probably fine though. I exhaled deeply as I went back to work. Almost all the flaws were gone, I just had maybe five more long ones and three more quick ones. Now, it suddenly became two quick ones. It was almost midnight, that was when I usually went to sleep. Thankfully, Hansen wasn't made to come with me. I was going solo.

She came in and told me to start shutting down my stuff and I did. When I finally did, I closed my laptop and stood up to stretch. I moaned like a cat as I did it which sounded kinda weird when I think of it as a cat moan. I walked to the elevator and then into my room. I was taking a flight there which would take a while. Well, actually two flights. I was first flying in my helicopter to a hangar in north Argentina, then I was going from there to Chile. It would be tiring, but I had four days when I was there so I didn't have to worry about how long it took to get there. I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't even give them hints that I wasn't in Asgard or Svartalfheim. I wonder if the Avengers had done anything big while I was gone, I hope not. I like being a part of the team and doing things. I tried to shake those thoughts away as I ate the last bite of my sandwich for dinner and I got ready for bed. I would leave first thing in the morning, so I wouldn't be getting that much rest. And no excuses. I wonder if Wickam is lying to me or waiting until he can take a bite out of me. But I finally slipped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hansen woke me up the next morning when I expected. I put on jeans with a shirt and a comfy pullover. I left quickly, Hansen took me to the hangar where my helicopter was and I immediately put it in stealth mode. My goodbye to Hansen was speedy. I shut the slide door and I got in the front seat and set the hangar destination, still not using Monday. It was just then I realized how much secrecy there was between me and my dad. I told him I'd tell him things...and look what I have done and where I was now. What a person I'd become. Madison Luna Stark: traveler, worker for terrorist, traitor to America. I would call myself many things if I had the anger to, but I didn't. I booked a hotel in the national park and I was going to locate the stones when I got there. Then, I was going to them, take samples, come back to Wakanda. I was being pretty obedient, but I'll do everything I can for my freedom. I couldn't believe I had the will to sacrifice myself to two enemies in two months. Shocking, (sarcastically speaking). As the helicopter flew away, I turned on my spotify playlist from my i pod and I watched the land fall behind me.

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

Ugh, I had to wake up early. I was going on a run, Steve convinced me to go with him and Sam which would be something. Two Avengers and Captain America's...maybe girlfriend? Honestly though, I had no idea if we were dating or not. I rolled out of bed(no literally, I fell onto the floor). I got up and stretched my arms high above my head before I brushed my teeth, tied back my hair, and put on a pair of ankle length nike leggings and a long sleeved shirt with a black jacket. I had gotten a fitbit recently, so I put that on my wrist and I got downstairs to meet Steve. There was Steve running-ready.

"You ready to burn?" he asks.

"Eh, it'll be a good workout." I shrug. We go downstairs and we see Sam outside the building.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long ride."

"He can run thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

"Are you dang kidding me?! Shame on you for being a super soldier!" I joke putting a fist on my chest.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

I. Am. Extremely. Exhausted. Sam and I can barely catch up to Steve while he says "On your left." and I'm growling at him. We're probably five miles behind him, and it's been fifty minutes. It's also cold at maybe thirty five degrees and I'm in my warmest sports jacket. I may kill him. But Sam said there was a nice little cafe we could get hot chocolate if we wanted, he just then saved my morning. My take a break and sit by a tree while Steve passes us once before he stops and comes over to us.

"Too tired?"

"Run all you want, but Sam and I will probably get hot chocolate." I say, hoping he'll come with us.

"I guess I can't turn down hot chocolate."

"Good, I can't either."

Sam and I both get up and stretch before we start walking to the cafe. It isn't too far away, but my legs are cramping like hel..k? Steve doesn't like swearing, how does he live is what Madison would ask about it. We finally arrive and my bottom collapses onto the booth we got.

"Steve, you just about killed me."

"You're alive aren't you?"

"Very funny, Steve." I shake my head. I checked how many steps that got in on my fitbit, seven thousand steps.

"I'm impressed with myself. You know, Steve, you should get a fibit. Then, I can see how many steps you take a day with all this running you do. You too, Sam."

"I probably take twenty thousand a day."

"And I would usually take eight thousand."

"If I didn't take a run, for me it'd be four thousand." Sam says.

I snorted. We eventually got hot chocolate and I drank it down quick, despite how hot it was. I completely ignored the burn that hit my cheeks. Steve's first reaction when he took a sip was hilarious, he almost spit it out 'cause it was so hot. Sam took slow sips until it cooled down. I looked out the window to the streets of New York City. It can be nice, or it can be bad. Right now, it was good. I once again wondered about Madison. How long would it be until I saw my sister again? It's been past two months. Christmas was coming up and I wish she could be home for it. It'd mean a lot for mom and dad, Lana, Wanda, and Sawyer. Pietro had moved out and into an apartment, but Wanda wanted to stay at the tower. He came over often though.I had no idea what could separate those two besides death since Pietro died and then came back to life...intense. But he told us his body was stolen and cloned by some random scientists. That was very strange. I was glad it hadn't snowed yet so when I went outside, my eyes didn't burn when I came back inside from all the ultraviolet light that came from the snow. It'd be much worse if it was sunny too though. That'd really hurt. It wasn't too long later until us three went back to the tower and I decided we could do a movie marathon.

"What movies?" Steve asks.

"Whatever's on Netflix or on the Microsoft movie service." I shrug. I flopped back onto the couch and Steve ended up in the middle while Sam volunteered to make popcorn. I grabbed the xbox controller and pulled up Netflix while Steve and I poked around trying to find a movie.

"What about Fuller House?" Sam suggested from the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Steve shrugs.

"Even though it's a tv show."

"Eh, tv shows are just shorter movies."

"True, and they're a series of short stories pretty much."

I click Fuller House and I play the first episode when Sam comes back with a big thing of popcorn. He knew me so well. I immediately took the first grab of the yellow goodness and smacked my hand against my mouth, eating it.

"I guess you love popcorn?"

"Love it." I say after I finish. I swear I ate at least half of the popcorn throughout the first five episodes while Steve decided that they should make their own bowl. I laughed at the idea and agreed. I knew my sister loved this show when she first watched it and the original tv show before it, so that's why I agreed so easily. She'd be a mom like Dj, I don't think I'd be Stephanie, no one in our family would be Kimmy. But Kimmy could be pretty funny. I was sunk into the couch with Steve beside me and his arm went around me, but I really didn't care. I was just enjoying the show. He got a hit out of it though, I really needed to show him the originals. We eventually finished the twelve episodes there were, I let Steve find a movie next. We ended up watching a Looney Toons movie which I would snort at the best parts. Bugs bunny had always been my favorite, Madison told me she liked Daffy's attempts to be the funny one.

"Who plays Dj?" Steve asks.

Funny coincidence, a character in this movie was named Dj. Except he was male.

"Brendan Fraser. He's a really good actor."

Steve nods. Lana walks in and I let her join us and she pops a seat beside Sam. She was a giggle box, I swear. Steve suggested that we watch the old cartoons, but I said that they weren't as good as the movie. Plus, they won't have them on Netflix or Microsoft anyways. We ended up watching Finding Nemo on Microsoft since Steve heard it was a popular kids movie.

"It's animated!"

"Even I saw it when it came out!" Sam says.

"See! Sam saw it when he was in his twenties!" I exclaim. Lana is beside me being quiet, probably internally laughing. I checked the time and it was about twelve o'clock who knew how long later.

"How many more movies?" I asked.

"Three." Sam says.

"Then we have to watch Star Wars!"

"I've seen it maybe five times." Steve complains.

"You have to soak it all in. It's Star Wars, Steve. It's hard to find something to beat Star Wars."

"How about Star Wars and Star Trek?" Lana asks from beside me.

"I'll do that. See, Lana's on my side!"

Steve rolled his eyes and agreed, but we watched Star Trek first. I almost fell asleep before I decided to randomly do a child's pose on the floor since that was a energizing yoga move. Steve and Sam thought I looked awkward doing it, but I shrugged it off. I was next to make another batch of popcorn(also adding a lot of butter). I got up and went to the kitchen and started making another batch. I wondered where Wanda and Sawyer were, I know they wouldn't do anything drastic, but I still wondered. The Bartons were probably out doing something and us four didn't even notice. I had a guess that dad was tinkering while mom was working. I suddenly yawned.

"Getting tired, Nat?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Nah, yawning can be a sign of having a lack of air."

"Whatever."

* * *

We finished the last two movies I don't know how long later. We had no idea what else to do since we were all free today.

"Board games?" I suggest with shrug.

"Twister!" Lana pipes.

"Twister? I'll break my leg!" Sam exclaims.

"Nawh! This game is not meant to break legs in." I say.

"I guess I'll do it." Steve says.

"I'll go get it!" Lana volunteers. She pops off the couch and goes to get it. We sit there talking for a minute until Lana rushes back and she starts putting together the game. She finishes eventually and it sits on the floor.

"Steve, how 'bout you go first?" I smirk.

"Okay." he shrugs. He spins the spinner and gets yellow right foot. He does as he gets. Sam goes next and gets red left hand. I make my spin, I get blue left hand. It quickly gets hard and crowded as I'm bent like everyone else. Lana takes her turn, getting green right hand. I suddenly hear footsteps.

"Should I ask?" Natasha's voice says.

"Just having a little fun." Steve puts on a toothy grin. I can barely see Natasha roll her eyes and walk away. We kept playing until Sam slipped, crashing onto me.

"Sam!" I choke out.

"Sorry! Not my idea to play twister."

"Whatever!" Lana says. I crawl away from the mat when Sam gets off me, I'm just laying on the floor.

"Lol." Lana smirks.

"Sam, were you always heavy?"

"I'm not heavy!" he claims. I laugh and say I'm just kidding. We decide to stop playing that game and tried thinking of something else. "We can play video games." Sam suggests.

"True, I have more than Star Wars since Steve is anti-Star Wars. Traitor!"

"I'm not anti-Star Wars, I just was stating that I have watched Star Wars five times!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" I blurt out.

"What game?" he asks.

"Um...let me check what games we have." I say, going over to the collection.

"There's Rocket League, Minecraft, Call of duty black ops?" I ask about the last one.

"Rocket League!" Sam votes.

"I'll do Rocket League." Lana shrugs.

"Why not Minecraft?" Steve fake pouts.

"You're outvoted, we'll do Minecraft later."

"Fine." Steve says. I put the video game into the console and I bring over the remotes. At least I'd be the best at this game 'cause I had a really high score.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

I'm kinda tired, but not much. All the travelings got me low. But I finally arrived at my hotel. Torres Del Plaine is gorgeous, I just wish this was a vacation. I dropped my bag onto my bed and went outside to look at the view. It was beautiful. I deeply exhale in the cool air. The mountains were high, I felt smaller. The mountains I looked at were the Cordillera. It was more than nine thousand feet high. I had to locate the stones which could take hours. The stones weren't made of any substance on the periodic table, so I'd have to find a close match and my computer would locate that.

I finally went back inside and pulled out my laptop. I instantly started searching for the stones. I typed and typed and searched and clicked and it got so damn tiring. I sat on the bed for maybe two hours, constantly on the computer.

Beep beep!

My eyes that had drifted waiting for a signal popped back to life and looked at the screen. The signal for the stones was at seven thousand feet high and at the Corisa point. Thank god it wasn't at nine thousand. It would take a while to get to Corisa, maybe two or three days. Maybe then I could have a day enjoying this place...but I'd probably have to analyze the gem samples. Ugh! They're probably safe since Hydra didn't have any kids blow up. I saved the location to the laptop and transferred it to my i pod. I went through my bag and found skittles and opened up the bag to snack a bit. The closest match substance for the stones was vibranium, the strongest metal on Earth. It makes sense because the Infinity stones are indestructible, and vibranium is the closest thing to them strength wise. But vibranium doesn't compare to the stone's strength. Wait-what was today? I pulled it up on my phone.

SHOOT! It was nearly Christmas!

I had to get my family something! If I could just sneak in something for Sawyer, Wanda, and Lana. Maybe even my parents. Maybe I can take that extra day and fly to New York, drop something off on the balcony. I knew that Wanda wanted headphones or something purse or clothes related, Sawyer wanted some video game, and Lana...eh, maybe she'll want a phone. I could maybe get mom a necklace and dad...I have no idea. Last day I'll take the time. But right now, I had stuff to do. I'd start tonight. I decided to wear the same clothes, but I tied my hair back and brought a little weapon Hansen gave me besides a small gun. A nice knife. That reminded me I really needed to finish up my knife prototype when I got back to the tower. I grabbed a small sack drawstring bag to put the stone samples in and threw it over my arms and onto my shoulders. I brushed my teeth real quick and grabbed only my i pod and earbuds and put them in my pocket and zipped it up. I hid my bag with my stuff in it under the bed with some cash for the stay just in case I didn't come back. I left the room and I walked out onto the trail. I reached the sign where it said the trail started. I passed it.

I never looked back.

* * *

It'd been maybe a couple hours and I was pretty tired. I had just taken a nap by some rocks, but still. I had an educated guess I was at four thousand feet since an hour ago I was at two thousand. My earbuds were in my ear, he cords trailed down to my pocket in a little hole the zipper left and inside was my i pod safe and sound. Right now I was walking speedily, despite as I said that I was tired. I sat down on rocks and buried my head in my hands so I wouldn't look paler than natural. I breathed in and out through my nose for a minute until I knew I really needed to keep going. It had gotten colder because of altitude, hopefully I wouldn't get altitude sickness. I forgot food I suddenly realized. Dang it. And water. Double dang it. I scrunched my hair. I stood up and kept walking. I would probably be hanging on for life after this. I let my hair loose, letting it cover my ears and help warm them. I felt a faint dizziness, but I didn't care. The sooner I got the job done, the sooner I could go home to my family. I had to.

I needed my freedom and family.

I shook my head and kept walking. But it suddenly turned into a jog, a desperation to reach Corisa. I felt a wave of heat through my body, even though it was a bit chilly. I was panting hard and my nose was slowly feeling like it was going to freeze. I passed the sign saying I was at four thousand feet, it gave me some relief. My eyes were wanting to close, but I couldn't let them. Not now, not in an hour, not in maybe days. I was going faster than I had expected, maybe it'd take me two days. Hell, if I was motivated enough, maybe even twenty four hours. But I felt a sudden pain in my chest, making me stop and pant.

"Gah!" I put my hand at my chest, it hurt. It calmed down quickly though. I huffed a sigh and kept walking.

* * *

 **So Madison has started a long trek in Chile while Natalie, Steve, Sam, and Lana do their own thing. I think next chapter I'm gonna bring in Bucky, see how that turns out. Maybe Natalie can find out some info perhaps. But, until next time. :)**

 **-Ziggy55**


	22. Chapter 22

**Natalie's POV**

Steve told me that he and Sam were gonna go meet up with Bucky if I wanted to come. I agreed, I'd heard of the Winter Soldier before, but I hadn't met him. Hydra was pretty ruthless to him...why hadn't they been to me and Madison? Were we just very lucky? No, there had to be a reason why. We were meeting at the same cafe we just went to yesterday. The whole team had to go to the Avengers/Shield facility. Steve, Sam, Bucky, and I were gonna meet them there eventually. Sawyer went to his parent's house for the day which he rarely does anymore since he moved in when I wasn't at the tower to see it. Our trio entered the restaurant and got a seat and we ended up waiting five minutes, but Bucky finally arrived.

"Hey, Buck!" Steve was the first to greet him like I expected. Sam greeted him then I was introduced.

"Oh, and Bucky this is my friend Natalie."

"Hi."

"Hi."

We sat back in the booth. Bucky sat by Steve while I was by Sam. I decided to pay for our hot chocolate this time since I was generous today. We talked a bit, but Bucky was kinda quiet. Who knew, he may have known I was from Hydra...or Madison. I felt like he looked at me a little. Not like he like-liked me, but in a different way. He knew something about me.

"I'll uh be right back. Bathroom." Sam says getting out from the booth.

"Same." Steve also gets up. Strange. It was just me and Bucky. I started off conversation.

"What do you know about me and my sister?"

"What?" he asks in a blink.

"You know who I am, who my sister is. What do you know about us?"

"That you were one day gonna be trained to be legends. Better ones than me. Ones that would kill Tony Stark."

"They amazingly failed." I say, emphasizing amazingly.

"What do you know about me?"

"Everything. From 1940's to now. I did a lot of research. I knew some extra when I was with Hydra. Do you know Rachel Walker?"

"She was a great woman. From my non-Hydra perspective."

"How did she resist brainwash?" I blurted. How would he know?

"She implanted you and Madison with what she had in her head to resist brainwash. It was a very high tech formula that blended in with her bloodstream in her head. Hydra couldn't detect for assassin mode...I don't think it works for that. "

"Impossible." I breathed. How could Hydra not detect it?

"A lot seems impossible to me, Natalie."

"What do you know about my sister?"

"She was prized, even though she didn't do much. They thought she'd be someone very special to Hydra when she was older. They put her in that specific bunker for a reason. She would keep switching bunkers, but the plan was scratched."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Hydra's after her? She's been gone for around two months." I ask. I know she went to Asgard, but could she escape?

"No, not that I know of. She has been hard to track in the past, even when she's on a mission and she allows them to track her."

"You were in her bunker?"

"No. I just knew a lot about her. She was a subject within Hydra. For some reason, they didn't think you were as special even though you were also a Stark."

"That's not what I care about, I care about my sister. She's been gone and I have no idea where the hell she is, so if you're lying to me, I may have something against you later." I snap.

"I'm not lying, and I'm sorry about your sister."

"Don't be. But if you have any specs of info, they come to me." I eye him.

"Yes m'am."

M'am made me a little flattered. "Good."

Steve and Sam came back at the same time to the booth. Did they set this up? They brought the hot chocolates as well, I took mine from Steve before he could hand it to me. I saw a small look on his face.

"I don't like being handed things."

"Ah." Steve nods. I pretty much indulge the hot chocolate even though it's hot. For the rest of the time, it was a little tense between me and Bucky. But when we had to, we headed out to the Avengers facility. I felt like the team never used it, like they used the tower more. We came in Sam's car, so that's how we got there. I hadn't been here yet, but it seemed like a nice place. I saw the agents running up top as the garage door opened. We parked our car inside and headed up for where we were supposed to meet them.

We got in there and I saw Vision also sat at the table. I got myself a seat next to Wanda while Fury and Coulson came into the room. I had a guess it was just a status meeting or something like that. I didn't think there was much status since we hadn't exactly done-I'm sorry, they haven't exactly done anything really for the past month. I wasn't really an Avenger, I didn't think I'd be a Shield agent either. The WHFD thing has me a bit shaken, I have no idea how else to describe it. I listened to the meeting go on and I sat there listening with my own small thoughts. I paid the most attention starting from when Coulson said my name.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Would you like to apply to be a Shield agent?" Coulson asked

Well that was really random, not the way I expected to be said either.

"I uh...I'll consider."

"You'd be a good agent to have, Natalie. You've had a lot of experience within WHFD, you qualify. Pyrokinesis is a very unique skill for an agent to have."

I felt a pang of something yank me at the agency I use to call home. Where I was appreciated, where I had people care for me for three years...but now I knew it was a lie because of Ronan and Lisa Walker. My own grandparents.

"I'll consider. Call you whenever I have an answer."

Coulson nods and the whole conversation continues. I'm surprised dad didn't have any objections, but he may later. Who knows. My brain drifted off to wonderland while the conversation went on.

"Do you think you can find Madison?" My dad asks. My head jerks a bit upwards.

"I don't think we can. Thor could go to Asgard, but I don't have a feeling that'll turn out well." Fury buts.

"Nick, she could be hurt, we need to find her."

I remembered Thor, Coulson, Fury, and my dad starting to argue, but my mind blurred from there. I think there was something about that Heimdall not opening the bifrost and that dad would go to Asgard somehow himself. Oh boy. We were finally dismissed and my mind became clear and sharp. I walked out with Wanda.

"Nat, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I thought you would've said something about Madison."

"Well, I didn't. I wasn't listening that well."

"Listening is kinda important. You're a WHFD agent, wouldn't you know?" she asks. She wasn't being snarky or anything, but it infected my mind, the thought of WHFD. I walked away and asked dad if I could ride back to the tower with him since he probably wouldn't be nosy. I got into the front passenger seat of his bright, orange car and buckled my seatbelt. We were quiet for the first five minutes until my dad initiated conversation.

"You seemed like you were zoned out in there."

I just nodded.

"Is it about Ronan and Lisa?"

That made me kinda growly, or something. Snappy maybe? I decided to pull up music and it played through the car. It was "Rock Bottom" by Hailee Steinfeld, my favorite song. My dad probably muttered something about me not responding and turning on music instead, but I didn't care. Dad didn't dare to turn off the music, he just kept driving. When we got back to the tower, I went straight to my room. I flopped down on my bed and I rolled over into my pillows. I had anger bottled up in me I was afraid to let out, but maybe now I could. I felt like I was gonna scream before I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said muffled. I hear the door open and close. "You okay?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just hanging."

He sits down beside me and I roll over, then sitting up against my pillows. "What's going on?" he asks.

"WHFD...It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"What?"

"...Ronan and Lisa Walker...they're not who I thought they were. They were teenagers wanting powers from Hydra, but Hydra infected their minds...my grandparents are with Hydra." I say slightly cracky. I pulled a pillow from behind me and hugged it in my lap.

"Nat-"

I started slowly crying. I thought I found people I could trust, but I was too stupid. I put everything I had into two people and now they knew my deepest secrets that are best with me. They could use it to hurt us, it'd be my fault.

"I just don't understand how I could be so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Natalie. You're smart, one of the smartest girls I've ever met."

"Don't you love Peggy?"

"Peggy's gone. You're here now and that's what matters."

I didn't know Peggy was dead. No,seriously I didn't know. I wanted to say sorry, but it wouldn't fall out. Steve pulled me into his arms, making me feel comforted. I turned my head to his nice,blue eyes. God, he was handsome. The smiles he could put on. Our heads came closer until it was a kiss. I just kissed him. Bravo, Natalie, bravo.

"You're eight years older than me."

"There's a celebrity couple with a twenty five year difference, I think we're good."

"Good job on the research." I smirk. He strokes his hand to a strand to put it behind my ear. I smiled softly. Maybe things could be okay, at least for a little while. Even a couple minutes.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

This was the first time I could say being hungry didn't feel that good. I was at six thousand feet and maybe half a day to go. I had ran a lot of the way starting from five thousand feet. It was a nice scenery around me, but I had to get to the gems. I stopped and sat on a rock real quick by a little puddle of water. It looked clean, so I took a handful that I could and drank it. The goodness filled my mouth and traveled down my throat like a blessing. I quickly got back up and kept walking after I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. My legs cramped, I wonder how the hell I was gonna get down with the leg cramps. Eh, maybe I'll just go down in water...did I just forget that the highest I was gonna be was seven thousand feet high?! I was so stupid, I didn't consider how I was gonna get down sooner. But maybe if I could keep focusing, everything would be just fine. I jogged for a while until I saw a dark hollowness behind a tall rock. I rushed behind the rock and I saw a cave. I had my hopes that this was it.

I walked slowly into the darkness, letting it fade over me. I didn't have a flashlight or anything, so who knew what was in there. I saw a spark of green pop up then disappear so quick before me. I walked closer to where I saw the light and it flashed again a bit brighter, I noticed more sparked from the corner of my right eye, but I kept going to this one. It flashed again for longer. It's form was rocky, but it looked like it was made of emerald or beryl. I touched it with one finger and a little wave of shock went through me. For some reason I smiled. I grabbed it and put it into my sack, then getting two more samples and drew my drawstring bag tight. I was about to leave when I saw a bright glow of green fill the cave and it blew past me quick.

I suddenly felt rebooted kinda, but I shrugged it off and left the cave. Finally, I finished this. I could just finally go home and explain everything. As long as Wickam kept his promise which is starting to become unlikely in my mind. Anything could go wrong, just about anything. Loki could be anywhere on Earth and after me...I endangered my planet, damn it. Loki could be here on Earth and no one even knows it, because of me. Maybe I just should've stayed on Asgard, even though I hated it. Having to be Loki's queen.

I heard a noise and instantly pulled out my gun and pointed to where I heard the sound.

"Hansen, what're you doing here?" I snap.

"You thought Wickam wouldn't want me to keep an eye on you?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get my freedom."

"Everyone does it in a different way. But I'm gonna bring you back to Wakanda then you can go home. I got your helicopter-"

"If you turned on Monday, I'll kill you." I blurt.

"No, I didn't turn her on. Why?"

"If you turn Monday on, my dad can hack into her data and he'll know I'm here on Earth."

"Why do you not want him to know?"

"He'll annoy me with phone calls and coddling!"

Hansen nods and starts walking the other way and I rush to her side.

"How many did you get?"

"Three, I thought that'd be good."

"Perfect."

"You know it'll take days to get down, right?" I ask. I suddenly see we're approaching a cliff right in front of the yellowish-tan fields below. I see the rotors appear from underneath.

"Not anymore."

"Genius." I blurt. As soon as I can when the slide door is open, I jump into my helicopter and get myself into the front seat. But Hansen beat me to the pilot's.

"Uh, you know how to pilot a helicopter?"

"Actually I do." she smirks. Smart mouth. But I kick back in my seat and relax just a bit. The helicopter sped away while I just sat and watched. I deeply exhaled. Wait, how would I sneak in my presents for christmas now? Dang. I turned my head to Hansen, she'd done so much for me...but she wouldn't let me do this. I clicked my bracelet and her head jerked to me. "Madison, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Hansen, but it'd be pretty disappointing to my family if I can't be there for christmas." I shot my tranquilizer at her arm and she was knocked out. I pulled her out of the seat and I took control, she should've been knocked out for maybe twelve to eighteen hours. I wasn't completely sure. That may have been enough time to get to New York, buy presents, and sneak them to the balcony. Wickam was going to kill me. Now, I guess I could give the gems to Shield so they could take a look at them and probably send them to maybe Asgard.

* * *

I was still driving the helicopter with a tranquilized Hansen in the backseat. But soon enough, I found a hangar to land my helicopter and I got a taxi to go around Times Square finding gifts.

I already stopped at Apple and bought Lana a phone, next was Charming Charlie since I thought I could probably get Wanda something there. Maybe mom something even. I walked into the store and started my quest. I knew Wanda was just a tad picky on style, but that wouldn't stop me. She liked dark colors or reds, whites and neutrals she also accepted. I simply found a cute black and gold crossbody bag and swiped that from it's hooks. I knew Charming Charlie wasn't expensive, but it was one of Wanda's favorite stores (also mine). I found a nice blue necklace for mom and I checked out simply without anyone really going nuts that Madison Stark was in the store. I was lucky.

I walked back out into the lightly snowy weather(good thing I was in a pullover and jeans). I felt small snowflakes fall onto my head and the edge of my scalp.

Next, it was to game stop to find a video game(or a headset if it wasn't there). I pulled up a random boyish video game that we didn't have(Halo to be specific) and a cheap headset and I went to the check out where the man geeked out a little about me, but I told him not to tell a soul I was here in New York and he instantly shut up. What a charmer I am. I walked out and remembered to say Merry Christmas on my way.

"Now, time to possibly find dad something."

Oh boy, dad will be tricky. He'll like anything electric, but he makes a lot of it himself in his tinker time down in his lab. Watch? He had plenty of those. Not like I had time to make anything for him. I'd do it later was what I eventually decided to do. Maybe I could get that nerf gun Lila wanted and Cooper one too. Natalie, I had no idea what to get her. A hoverboard? No, they don't have those just being sold around NYC. Hopefully she wouldn't mind me not getting her anything. I had no idea what to get for anyone else except Thor, he'll love five boxes of poptarts. That makes me smirk and want to laugh. I found myself walking into just a random market store, picking up boxes of poptarts.

Bravo.

* * *

I had finished my secret santa shopping and now I had to get my suit. I had no idea how I would get it too though, the only way I could think of would turn on Monday or hack Jarvis. My suit was propulsion, but it was in glass. He'd know it's me if I turn on Monday or if the suit crashed outta the glass, so I have to hack Jarvis since a lot of people have before. I can hack into it on my i pod right outside the tower. Security was off for the night, so there was no problem with being seen. I walked to one side of the building where I could hide and started hacking. I swear, if this doesn't work and if someone sees me, I'm pure cooked steak. I started my magic of hacking on my i pod snip snap. Within minutes, I hacked Jarvis and had him bring the suit outside to my location. I had already disabled the cameras outside, so no worries about that. I saw the blue iron coming down from the sky. I smiled.

"Dad did it good."

The suit came down and I got in. I knew that Monday would instantly turn on, so I had to not say a single word. But when I got in my suit with my head armor on and set, Monday didn't say a thing. Did I program her with mindreading or something? But I took my bags and flew up to the patio balcony quietly. I got up there and saw home. My peaceful, sweet home. No matter how much I wanted it, I didn't deserve it maybe. But right now, I had to protect my family. I also dropped off the gems, hoping my dad would send them to Shield. Tomorrow would be christmas morning and I'd be alone. How was I gonna celebrate?

The answer was:I wouldn't really. I had to go back to Asgard, I had to keep Loki off of Earth. Loki gave me the ability of being able to communicate with Heimdall so he could open the Bifrost, so I said what Thor would usually say when I got to an alley.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

I was sucked up into air that took me realms away.

* * *

I was back in Asgard after the long, blue journey that wasn't really that long. In the same golden room that I once went away in. "Madison, why have you come back?" Sif says, coming back into the room.

"I have to stay here to ensure my family's safety. I wished I realized that sooner."

"We need to get Loki off the throne."

"How? Thor's banished, Odin's missing, I can't let my family know anything or they won't leave this thing alone. We can't get Thor into this."

"Thor has to know, your family has to know."

"They can't! I'm not letting my family get hurt because of me!"

"They're not gonna get hurt-"

"My dad will come after me, he could get hurt."

"That armor seems pretty protecting."

"Sif, you don't understand!" I deadpanned. "I have someone else probably after me! Maybe I have to face Loki alone, or Wickam alone!"

"Who is Wickam?"

"He's a man who is using the Soul Stones to give humans abilities so he can use them to cause terror attacks."

"The Soul Stone-S?" she said emphasizing the plural.

"Yes, there is the main one that is with people called Hydra, and-You know what? I'll explain somewhere safer."

"We need to go to Midgard." she sums up.

"Fine! We'll be on the run though."

"I can handle that."

"Good."

"Heimdall, may we go back?"

"Are you willing to break the oaths you have made as a warrior ever-"

"Yes. May we go?"

Heimdall responds by opening the portal again and we're sucked in.

* * *

We were in New York. Not a nice place to be in the current situation. Sif's head turned to me. "So what now?"

"First, new clothes for you so no one suspects anything. Then, I have no idea."

Well, we got a taxi and went on a quick shopping trip and I bought Sif a blouse, jacket, jeans, and sandals from a nice Times Square boutique. We then caught another taxi and went south to a hotel in Hudson Valley. I found us a hotel there. I waited until Sif took a shower and got dressed. When she came out, we started conversation.

"Okay, tell me everything." she deadpanned, sitting on the couch. I told her every single thing from right after I arrived back on Earth. She nodded and just watched me explain the entire thing. Wickam and Hansen, the stones, terrorism, everything I could.

"So, we're on the run?" she sums.

"Yep. Completely on the run."

That's when I hear the phone ring. I walk over to the hotel telephone and pick it up.

"Stark, you need to come back RIGHT NOW!"

"Hansen, all I was doing was getting my family christmas presents."

"Wickam's after you! Madison, he's going to kill you, he's going TO BOMB-"

"Hansen!" I snap.

"The PENTAGON!"

Those two words mean a lot. The pentagon is extremely important to the country, if anything happened to it...the capitol could go to hell. The PENTAGON!

"Hansen, I'm gonna get you out!" I blurt.

"No, I'm fine. But you're not, he's after you. Call your da-"

I hang up. No, not calling him. Not letting a damn thing happen to him.

"We gotta move. And you need a gun, aka a weapon." I pull my smaller one out of my bag and hand it over. She takes it and sets it down beside her.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh..." I think for a minute. "Should we get the military involved?" I ask. I think she knew what the military was.

"I don't know."

"Well, Rhodey may get involved, but I think it's actually a good idea."

"Don't you think the Avengers should handle it?"

"Then my dad will drag me home!"

"Fine, military it is."

"We gotta get to the base in Pakistan, that's where all the major weapons are. Including missiles. It should still be operational even though it's Christmas."

"Where is Pakistan?"

"Other half of Earth and not the most pleasant place in the world. Get ready to go, we're heading to Pakistan tonight."

* * *

So we got on the helicopter a couple hours later and got to Pakistan on highest speed in maybe sixteen hours. Sif described her boredom clearly until I gave her my tablet to play with. The base soldiers took us in and greeted us and all that junk and we were taken to talk with General Hough. We walked boldly and sat down with him at a table. I introduced him to Sif, also including her Asgardian title. He seemed a bit shocked at that, but he shrugged it off. We explained where he was going to strike next.

"We'll bring in Colonel Rhodes, we'll assemble backup."

"Sir, with all due respect I don't think we should bring in Colonel Rhodes. I think if anything happens to him, this man could use him somehow to get to my dad. I'm very afraid for anything to happen to him."

"Things like what?"

"His capturing. There's a lot I think can happen. General, I've had a long past two months. I'm now suddenly realizing the whole of what can happen, so I'm making my biggest request it seems. Please don't bring in Rhodes or any of the Avengers."

"Are you sure about this, Miss Stark."

"Positive." I say with an emphasizing manner.

"I accept your request. Are you planning to also be on the field?"

"Yes, Sif and I plan to be."

Sif doesn't object, but her facial expression changed a bit. General Hough continued.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He has a mansion in Wakanda and..." I stopped knowing I was just about to reveal Hansen. I couldn't bring myself to.

"And?"

"Nothing sir, my apologies." I say.

"Have you seen any major weaponry?"

"In a way, sir. He has been creating a formula that can enhance humans with selective abilities. I think that if we get a hold of the formula and its codes, it should go directly to Shield. Selvig along with many other scientists can take care of the formula."

"What makes you trust Shield so much, Miss Stark?"

"Sir, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division is exceptionally qualified to harbor the formula." I widen out.

"I trust you Miss Stark, don't worry about that. Do you have the address?"

"No sir, but I can locate it in a snap."

"Good. We will plan out attack tomorrow, would you care to lead?"

"It would be my honor."

Sif hasn't said a thing. "But actually, I think Sif is very qualified to lead this." I smiled. It looked like Hough lost some trust, he frowned.

"Why?"

"She is a highly valued warrior in Asgard, I think she would be a better leader than me."

It looked like Hough scanned her, maybe would've scoffed if he wasn't respectful. "Alright, deal."

It looked like Sif was filling up with ideas and planning and blah blah blah.

"Oh and, General. If you don't mind, can this not get out to the public?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have my very good reasons."

* * *

It was settled and we got a small room for the night. I was kinda stressed out-no, very stressed out. Sif? She was confident, something I just didn't have. I changed into my pajamas as I saw Sif watching tv. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Midgard is interesting."

"It is. Just like Asgard is interesting to me."

"You thought I'd be a good leader?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably end up giving a sobby speach." I said with my lips flattening out on my face, making Sif laugh.

"You know, you should come by the tower sometime. Spend some time hanging around. You'll love Wanda, we can be a trio. Or a qaudrio if Natalie cares to join. But who doesn't love a trio?"

"I'd love to, but I don't know when trouble comes around on Asgard."

"Oh, you can go there and back snip snap."

"Sure." she shrugs. She lies back on her bed. "You think we can pull this off?"

"Duh. You pulled off wearing Midgardian clothes you thought would be kinda different on you, but I think you look great either way."

Sif smiles at me. She was a great friend, it would be nice having Sif hang around a bit. Plus, Thor would still be here. I wonder how much she missed him. She never talked about him much. I wasn't a mind reader. I flopped down on the bed, wanting to go to sleep.

"Are you sure?"

"Sif, we have to pull it off or who know what the hell will happen." I shake my head. I put on FX which had Star Trek playing, which entertained Sif. We both turned off our lights and I snuggled into my bed. The last comfort I had before the dawn.

"Goodnight, Madison."

"Goodnight, Sif."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was a day late, the sadness laziness can bring(even though I'm chapters ahead)I just love the whole Sif and Madison friendship! And what do you think of a trio/quadrio(whatever the word is for it)? I like it. But anyways, that's the chapter for today and I hope you liked it. See ya! ^u^**

 **-Ziggy55**


	23. Chapter 23

**Natalie's POV**

I was up kinda early, Wanda and I to be specific. We kinda grew on each other as well as my relationship with Steve. Christmas morning, kinda special. I stayed in my pajamas which were paisley knee shorts and a blue tee shirt. I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair before I went downstairs. The tree was up since five days ago, an elegant tree I'd say. I walked in and there were presents for the three kids. I swear that I got that excited Christmas kid feeling too.

But I looked to the patio balcony and saw some stuff. What? I quietly walked out there and saw pop tarts, a Iphone, a video game, a headset, two nerf guns, a purse, and a necklace. Odd. The presents were labeled though, none of them were for me which didn't get to me a bit. Thor got poptarts, wow. Thor got five boxes of poptarts for Christmas. Unbelievable.

I heard the door open and I turned, seeing Wanda in her curiosity. "What's that?"

"Random gifts. One's for you...and there's a sack."

"Wouldn't have they been by the tree?"

"I don't know. Eh, anyone else awake?"

"Nope. We can watch Netflix and eat milk and cookies."

I smiled. "Perfect."

But Wanda came closer though, she looked at what she got which was a Charming Charlie purse. "This was the exact one I wanted!"

"Even better! Pepper got a necklace, Sawyer got a video game and headset, Barton two got nerf guns, Lana got a phone, and Thor got poptarts."

"Thor? Poptarts?" she asked.

"I can't wait to see that." my mouth curls, wanting to laugh. We walk back inside with Wanda taking her purse and I pick up the xbox controller and plop down on the couch. I grab the sack and see what's inside. Inside were three green gems. I raised my brow in curiosity.

"What are these?" I mutter.

"What are wha-" Wanda starts off until she sees them.

"These look...radioactive...probably give these to Shield." I say picking up the sack. "I'll call Coulson later about it, until then, let's not worry about them."

She nods at me and there's a quiet awkward moment.

"So, you gonna make pancakes?" I ask Wanda. She volunteered last night to do the honor.

"I guess so." she shrugs. We already had batter, she'd just have to pour it and add chocolate chips or whatever and flip.

"What movie, Wanda?"

"Elf I heard is really good."

"Oh yeah, I love the Narwhale. Hey Buddy!" I mocked. Wanda snorted. She came back with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies.

"The calm before the storm, am I right?" I smirked.

"You are right indeed."

Sorry, Maddy. But I stole your bestie, hopefully you and Sif get along. Who knew when anyone would get up. It was six thirty(okay, it was a little early), but sometime Wanda and I were the random early birds. We all have those times, right? Maybe? I had the idea to toast poptarts to dip in milk which would be interesting. While Madison's favorite flavor was cookies and creme, mine was just strawberry. I got out three different flavors(strawberry, smores, and cookie dough) and a plate and ripped the packets open. I came back kinda...smug?

"Nat? Poptarts in milk?"

"I'm testing, sounds kinda good."

"Eh, guess it shouldn't hurt." she shrugs. She grabs a poptart and dips it in, then taking a bite. When she finished chewing, "Great. New addiction."

I chuckled. I tried for myself and YOWZA! Better than milk and cookies. I couldn't tell Thor about this, I'd be the blame if Thor had another crazy food obsession. We continued snacking on poptarts with cookies and milk until they were gone. When we checked the time after the movie it was over, it was seven thirty five and no one was awake. We shrugged it off and watched some Cupcake Wars episodes which entertained us with mockings about the cupcakes that were made during the first challenge. When people destroy the meaning of cupcakes, they are usually never forgiven.

When we checked the time again, it was about eight forty.

"Okay, where are the Barton kids? They would usually be up by now." I ask.

"I have no idea." Wanda shrugs. We kept watching Cupcakes Wars until nine, then we switched to watching episodes of Once Upon A Time which drew me in completely. This was the second season, so we were just starters. It was pretty enjoyable, a little funny that it was. By half of the thirteenth episode, Thor came in.

"Greetings Natalie and Wanda!" he bellows happily. Geez, he might have woke everyone up.

"Merry Christmas, Thor." I laugh. "There is a present for you waiting outside."

"A present for me?"

"Yep. I think you'll really like it."

Thor curiously walks outside and sees the boxes of poptarts with his name on them. He looks really happy when I look. He comes back inside with all the presents and the ones that aren't his he puts by the tree. Thor sits down by us and looks at the tv.

"What are you watching?"

"Once Upon A Time."

"What is it about?"

"It starts off when a woman is found by her son she gave away ten years ago and has to take him back to his adopted mom in a town called Storybrooke."

"Sound like an interesting tale."

"It is only starting at the second season. That's when the real stuff starts happening." I smirk.

Thor decided to try the idea of poptarts in milk which Wanda and I feared the reaction.

"This is wonderful! I must have more!" he declares.

"Well, you can get yourself a glass of milk and you can eat as many poptarts as you want." I say. Thor does exactly that while Wanda and I laugh. I then hear one two and only Barton kids run in and pop onto the couch. Cooper specifically crashes onto my lap.

"Hey Buddy! Merry Christmas!" I say ruffling his head of hair.

"Merry Christmas! Are there presents?"

"Go see for yourself!" I say. The two rush over to the tree and the first things they notice are the nerf guns. Oh boy, they'll kill each other. They rip the packaging open in maybe two minutes and they immediately start playing around with them.

"Do not shoot anything!" I warn.

"We won't!" Lila smiles. She'd in love with the gun. Dang, she may become a mini Natasha when she's older(influence, not parentage). Cooper may be a little more like his dad, he may take up archery. But he liked the nerf gun too. It's just then I finally wonder why they didn't already have nerf guns?

Soon enough, it was us five watching Netflix on Christmas morning. I could admit that the storm hasn't quite started yet. That would be when Dad, Clint, and Pietro were up and here. Sam and Rhodey were also coming which was gonna make it even more fun. Vision was even going to be awake so yay for that. Jane eventually came in happily and decided to toast waffles since Wanda hadn't made pancakes yet. Who knew, she maybe wasn't going to make pancakes. The storm was brewing in the distance, but I think this was good. Steve and Sam(who was here kinda early) walked in within half an hour.

"Merry Christmas." Steve smiles at me.

"Merry Christmas. You won't believe what Thor got for Christmas." I say shaking my head.

"What?"

"Poptarts." I say with my mouth curling into a smile, then a laugh. Steve shakes his head slowly which strengthens my laughing. Jane called us in for waffles, also telling us she could add caramel or chocolate syrup. Genius. I got my share of waffles and caramel syrup and indulged it, also getting a glass of milk(yes, I kinda still like milk But who cares?) It was a great Christmas morning so far, besides the fact that Madison was gone. Who did get those presents and the stones anyways? Who would? Maybe Madison would, but I had no idea what risks she'd take. The storm suddenly started when my dad walked in in a robe, typical to me.

"Good morning?" he greeted kinda lowly.

"It's Christmas! Where's your spirit?!" I ask.

"In bed." he partially grumbles. I had a feeling he was getting a glass of scotch instead of anything healthy to drink for breakfast. I wondered if he ever drank water. "But, it's Christmas. First one with you, so I think I should be around."

"I wish it was your first with Madison and me."

"I know, hon." he said lowly. He sat down beside me. "But I'm very lucky to have you and Pepper. Madison's gonna come back though."

"When, dad? What if she's-"

"She's not. I'm not going to think like that."

I quiet down. Madison was headstrong, she wouldn't just die. She wouldn't give up on us...would she?

"Do you wanna see what I made you for Christmas?"

"Sure."

Dad takes my down to his lab where I saw a pretty, red suit. Good thinking, now Madison and I will look like Iron Man and Captain America in Iron Man Suits.(Note I am being very sarcastic).

"It's beautiful. How long did it take you to make?"

"Oh, whatever about that. You wanna try it on?"

I nod my head and dad helps me get in. The helmet sets up and I'm in a small state of awe. "So, is Jarvis in this thing?"

"Monday. I thought you and Madison could share her."

"Eh, why not. Sup, Monday?"

"Hello, Miss Stark."

I smiled at what she usually called Madison who she now called me. She called both of us Miss Stark, funny to me.

"Um, tell me how you fire the weapons so I don't accidentally shoot anything."

"You just try and shoot just like your hand was a gun."

"Cool. What model is this?"

"Whatever you wanna name it."

"How about...Firestorm80?"

"Your password for WHFD?"

"No one would figure. Okay, now I want out."

"So quick? Nah, just kidding."

I got out and we returned upstairs and everyone found their presents from the second santa. Pepper had put on her necklace, Lana had Clint help set up her phone, Sawyer had been observing his headset, Wanda had not done much with her purse. I saw that Wanda was making scrambled eggs instead, I guess I could maybe make pancakes. But I realized I was lazy. No one has bothered with the stones. I plopped back down on the couch while my dad sat with mom. Steve cuddled up to me and we watched tv. Shoot, I didn't get him anything for Christmas! I felt bad, pretty bad. I tried to shrug it off.

Christmas morning was good, it continued nicely. Mom and Dad finally told us when and where the wedding would be. It was gonna be a home wedding in Malibu and the team was gonna be there. We were gonna meet Pepper's family soon which was gonna be something(totally Pepper's idea). Honestly, I had no idea if that was gonna turn out good. But right now, I was snacking on poptarts and milk with my family. What else did I need?

I remembered that there actually something else I needed.

Madison.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

Today was the day that I was gonna pick up the Sovereign's corpse(not literally, you know what I mean). Sif and I got up early and ready to get this over with. I know it was Christmas, but these people weren't at home or anything. I JUST realized that. I just wish we were all at home, but I was fighting so I could be. How would my dad react? He'd crush me in a hug and he might even cry a bit. Pepper would cry, as well as Wanda and Natalie. Sawyer...I have a lot of regrets about our relationship. I missed him. I wished he could know whatever he wanted and I didn't have to keep secrets, he wouldn't feel like an outsider with all the Avengers around and he would be one of the only ones who wasn't one. Maybe he could be a part of Shield or something...never mind, he'll look kinda bad.

We got to the room where we lied out our strategy with Sif as our leader. It was done quick and simple with Sif's skills and we prepared for infiltration of the mansion. I went as I usually would in regular clothes, my iron hand, and my hydrokinesis. We had a group of maybe twelve soldiers with me included and Sif. We went to Wakanda in a helicopter(not mine sadly). I was worried, would Wickam pretty much kill everyone? Would Hansen kill people? I sat by Sif's side. She was such a great woman, a friend. I'm glad I could do this with her instead of alone. I missed Wanda though, we were partners in crime. But if Sif went back to Asgard, Wanda, Nat, and I would be the trio. Maybe I could spend more quality time with Mom and Dad and Sawyer. They deserved it, after all the over selflessness I put out there and I was taken by Loki and Wickam and everything. But I had to do this, and nothing was gonna stop me.

The helicopter landed and the slide door opened and I saw the mansion. I took a deep breath and got out with the group. I walked along side Sif as we got in without running into guards. I guess Wickam didn't get any new guards, what a shame. We pretty much broke in there and we split upstairs and downstairs. Sif went upstairs while I went to the lab where I thought Wickam would be. Six soldiers and I found the elevator and we got down there quickly.

But when I got in there, it looked like nothing. A dark room with dead technology. Is this man serious?

"Agh!

My head turned and I saw my dad in the chair. I'm horrified.

"DAD!"

But he suddenly disappears into an illusion of pixels that float away. What the hell? I look around me...

"It's an illusion." I mutter. I finger through the floor and it's just holographics.

"You thought quick and well, Miss Stark." Wickam's voice says.

"You see, holographic human illusion can be used in many ways. It can be used to trick one's mind into what they fear. Everyone has a fear, a fear that takes control of them and will never let go. But when it happens, it may not be as bad and you deeply regret it. What an illusion fear is, don't you think?"

"Did you hurt my family?" I growl into the open.

"Oh no. But I will hurt you."

I feel cold metal on the back of my neck.

"Really Hansen? after everything you did for me you switched back sides?"

"Surrender now, Madison."

"Do I look like I have that intention?"

I heard the soldiers interfere with words. But I say something to get them to stop.

"I'm not allowing death on Christmas, Hansen. Don't you have family?" I blurtingly ask.

"Surrender. I will kill you."

"I'm very hard to kill." I swipe before she shoots and I punch her face. She stumbles back, but she reacts by attempting to shoot while I duck and kick and all that action. The six are able to get a hold of her and I tell them I'm going to find the Sovereign. I continue to the edge of the lab where I usually don't go to. The illusion was still in place, so it made it extra unrecognizable. But, I got my senses in of where I was. I walked into another hall. It was gloomy, kinda cobwebby. But at the end of the hall were two figures. Wickam and Hansen. Hansen was in a chair tied up with a gun at her neck by Wickam's hands. H-how? She was JUST with the soldiers! I don't get this.

"Let her go, Wickam!"

"It all depends on you, Madison. Do you want her to die?"

"Do I look or sound like it?"

"That's a question for you to answer, not me."

I pull out my gun and just point.

"Threatening you think you are? Hydra's precious child. Stark's jewel, his world. Why? Why did he let you become his world? Everything evolve around you?"

He just wants to get to me. Don't let him.

"You know no one truly cares about you or you'd be home. Not Stark, not Potts, not the Avengers. You're a tool, a weapon, Maybe I do want to kill you today...but I want you to die knowing knowledge that needs to be said and locked in your mind."

He got to me, and he was about to pull the trigger as I was to on him.

"Let go of Hansen, Wickam!" I scream. She kicks him and I shoot not at his head or heart or he'll die and I can't watch his trial(cruel I know). I shoot him in the leg and he's instantly down. I rush over to free Hansen from the ropes as quick as I could before there were gunshots from Wickam's gun.

"Why...Why are you-"

"Second chances, or third maybe I'm not sure." I say as I pull the last rope. She jerks up when Wickam is on his feet despite the leg gunshot. Combat wise, he's no match. I punch him and kick him, I also give him a bonus soaking. I was trying to figure out if I really should kill him or not.

"Madison, kill him!"

"I..."

I stare at him. I was afraid to kill him, to make him the eleventh. But I did it anyways because I was who I was. Right at his heart. The rest of the group came in and we dragged his body out and Hansen was...um...a prisoner?

"Wait! I need to get something!"

"Get what?" I ask as she runs away. I have no idea what she needed.

"What could possibly be so impo-"

My mouth freezes at the sight of maybe a six year old boy. His hair was chocolate and his eyes were brown. Oh god, Hansen. Why did you hide him? Was he abused? Was he hurt? He looked okay from my view, but I still worried since he was a little boy living in a criminal's mansion until now.

We got to the helicopter and it was a success. Well done.

Now I can go home.

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

I was desperate, and Wanda was too. We had enough of no Madison, we wanted her back. We started from Earth, then we'd see if she was in Asgard. I broke into my dad's lab since it was my dad's and Madison didn't like people in her spaces without permission.

"Are you sure we should-"

"Wanda, please don't start now."

I popped up the holographics and logged into Shield. After a couple minutes, I just realized they knew nothing. I reluctantly went into WHFD and looked, but they didn't have anything on her. She got into Hydra from there, they weren't really after her either which was shocking. I know the military usually wouldn't have a single clue, but I checked anyways under Rhodey's account I hacked. I actually did learn hacking, quite simple. I looked in nearly everything.

"Wait, what's that?" pointed

I took notice of what Wanda did. Operation Sovereign? What? I instantly clicked it and got tons of info. Wait-Madison and Sif were on Earth?!

"They're on Earth! We have to get them!"

"Maddy won't want us doing that. Tony will coddle her."

"Well, you're not wrong there. She's my sister, Wanda. I can't let her get hurt somehow."

"She's with Sif! She's a Asgardian warrior, I think she'll be fine!"

I thought for a moment. Dad will be upset at me for it, but Wanda was right. If we just let Madison and Sif do this, maybe she'll come home. Maybe.

"Fine. But my dad will kill us later."

"I can kill him sooner."

"I bet so."

I read every detail, every spec I could get and kept it locked up. She was finished, hopefully coming making sure I'd remember this, I cleared out the entire history back to the login. Dad wouldn't know. Wanda and I then walked back out like nothing happened. We had nothing to do really. I know it was Christmas, but still. All the action happens in the morning. My dad was probably with mom, Steve and Sam were I don't know where, Thor and Jane were somewhere, everyone else was in the living room. That left us the Bartons, Lana, Natasha, and Bruce to socialize with. The kids stole the tv and were playing Star Wars.

I flopped down on the couch besides Lila who was making a new kill high score. We recorded all of our high scores on a paper and we kept trying to make them higher, it was practically Thor and I versus everyone else since we were so close.

"Dang, you're getting better!" I compliment.

"Thanks!" is all she says as she slays a stormtrooper in the snow. Clint sits beside me and greets.

"Hey."

"Hey Clint. Christmas good for you so far?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Although, I think Madison deserves to be here."

"I know. Did you ever think she'd be selfless enough to do what she did?"

"No. I never thought it'd be like that. She's a strong girl, she's got gut."

"Yeah. She's just..."

"What?"

"Afraid to let people get hurt and hurts herself because she feels the pain when no one else does and can say if it's really that bad or not. I've never known someone more selfless."

"Me neither." Clint says shaking his head. He sighs. "It was nice having her around though...kinda like a niece or second daughter."

I nod. Lila finished her game and passed the remote to Cooper.

"But we can't dwell on the past, can we?" he asks.

"It depends on who they were to you."

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

"So, you'll just come in at the bottom and I'll come get you later. Or, you just come up whenever" I deadpan.

We finally got back in New York and I had hacked into dad's lab, knowing he'd eventually come. Sif decided to stay for a bit before going back to Asgard. God, dad was going to cry possibly as he killed me for not saying anything sooner. I stood leaning against a rail as Sif had already gotten downstairs. Finally, I was home. I could be with my family again and have some normalcy for once. I'd make it emotional, but I had to come home and everyone would be happy. I never thought I could be so important to so many people. I guess today I'd be the Christmas present for all of them. I took a deep breath when Monday was activated and called dad downstairs. He ran in pretty much and was in complete...shock? Distraught? He just stood there looking at me.

"Look, I'm not gonna give you any mushy talk so just come over here, embrace me or whatever 'cause I've had a rea-"

He hugged my tightly before I could finish my last sentence. Damn, he hugged tight.

"You scared the devil out of me, Madison." he said with a lumpy voice.

"Look, I did what I had to and at least I came home on Christmas."

"You didn't have to give yourself to Loki, how long have you been on Earth?"

"Uh...I'll explain to you after I see everyone."

"When am I ever gonna stop losing you, Madison? When?"

"Dad, this is the second time. Not the fifth."

"No, I can't bare it!"

"You're alive, technically you can bare it."

"Madison, I had no idea where the hell you've been for almost three months. I had no idea if you've been in Asgard or Svartalfheim or even if you were dead!"

"Stop freaking out or you'll make me freak out!"

He drags me out of the lab. We eventually get upstairs and dad lets go of me. I see everyone take notice as jaws drop and Mom gasps. It's silent. Jesus, emotion people.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long." I say sheepishly.

Mom, Sawyer, Lana, Wanda, and Natalie come and pretty much explode.

"Where have you been?!" mom asks in a yell.

"Uh, I'll explain to you later."

"No, tell us RIGHT now!"

"Month in Asgard, month on Earth, just killed Sovereign. Happy?!" I snap.

"Wait, the Sovereign?!"

"Yes! Mom-"

"How about we settle for Netflix, you've missed too much." Wanda says pulling me to the couch with everyone else except Pepper in tow.

"How the hell-" Natalie starts.

"Can't we just STOP asking what,when,where, and why and just accept I'm back and not leaving for a long time?!" I snap once again. I didn't expect for them to calm down so quick from that. Sawyer hugs me from behind and my head ends up on his shoulder.

"I missed you."

"I noticed." I say as my head snaps up.

"And btw, he gifts and the gems on the balcony were from me!" I announce. No one seems to react, but I didn't care. I'm completely ready to pass out from the major coddling, but I decide to stay awake just because.

"LADY MADISON HAS RETURN! WE SHALL CELEBRATE!" Thor bellows.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely good!" I say as I collapse deeply into the couch. I grab a poptart from a plate and snack on it while I'm asked random questions I give short answers to. I don't wanna go through this emotional welcome back again. I've definitely learned my lesson.

"So, Once Upon A Time, Fuller House, or video games?" Natalie asks.

"Oh, I don't care. Do whatever you want while I shower and sleep and workout." I say getting up and stretching with my cat moan.

"You just got back." Wanda says.

"More the reason." I say walking away and no one objects. I rush upstairs to my room and pull out comfy clothes and I turn on the shower to warm. I strip off to nude and get in the shower. God, the water felt so good. I shaved first, my legs were prickly. Gross.

FLOP!

I fell onto the floor and loudly yelped. "Agh!"

My legs hurt and I groan. What the hell? I try to get up, but I can't move my feet. My legs felt binded together and I couldn't move them. I finally look and my legs are gone. I see the beauty of teal instead of my natural shade of porcelain. My legs were gone.

"Oh my GOD!"

I was a mermaid. WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?! I swear I stopped breathing for maybe three seconds before I was panting and staring. I may have felt a bit traumatized. Why was I a mythical creature?! Why?! Were mermaids real?! WAS MOM A MERMAID?! I completely panicked internally, but I got out one word.

"Okay..." I said with a trembling voice. I had no choice but to continue with my shower on the floor and I was my hair and face along with everywhere else that wasn't in light scales. I had to keep this a secret, people can use this against me. I didn't want to possibly be experimented on, even though it probably wouldn't happen. I didn't want Bruce observing me no matter how much I trusted him. The tail also came with a teal bandeau top with a twist in the middle, okay. My dad would absolutely freak if he saw me. What else was mom hiding? Is that why she left him?(if she did) I couldn't be angry at mom if it was her. But why now? Why not when I was born or when I was younger?

I finished my shower and decided I needed to run blood tests to see if I was fully human and some other things. Hell, if ANYONE found out. I had no idea how I would turn back though. I pulled a towel and tried drying my legs, that worked and they became porcelain again. I needed to know more about how I transform with different water contact. I pulled on my yoga pants with a sports bra and loose sweatshirt and I snuck downstairs past everyone which was surprising. I got all my tech together and got myself ready for blood tests. I had Monday turn off cameras and surveillance in the entire lab so no one suspected a thing.

I got plenty of water in my mini fridge, so I had something to experiment with for small amounts of water. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was something that would happen in movies or tv shows, not in reality. This was gonna be the death of me probably. I loved water, now it was my purest enemy. I felt like I could be on the edge of crying, but I was against it and bottled it up. I deeply inhaled and exhaled as I hooked the stuff up and started testing. Averagely, it would take hours, but I created a faster way so no one would bother me about dinner. It would take half an hour, incredibly fast. I got myself going and I tried to relax as I just sat there on my phone while the testing ran.

"Miss Stark, Miss Potts wants me to remind you dinner is ready and she has made paninis."

I smiled at mom's thoughtfulness.

"Tell her I'll be up in a bit." I reply.

"Are you sure, Miss Stark? She is insisting."

"Ten minutes." I settle.

"As you wish."

I go back to testing and I speed it up. It may be a little less accurate, but it should work just fine. I finish as I yank the cords and everything and I head out, also putting my lab on extra security lock. I get upstairs and I get my plate and sit down at the table to eat. Next to me is Sawyer and across from me is dad, I feel like he's gonna be looking at me the whole time desperate for an explanation. I eat quickly, not in the mood to be bothered with knowing about my uh, tail.

"Where have you been?" Mom asks calmly.

"One month and a half in Asgard and the rest on Earth."

"Why didn't you come home sooner?" my dad pops in.

"I saw the Sovereign on tv and I just wanted to go after him."

"Alone?" he asks raising his brows.

"Yes, I'm impulsive. I'm whatever you want to call me, an idiot maybe." I shake my head taking another bite of my food and they stopped asking questions. "Was Asgard besides Loki...good?" Bruce asks nervously.

"Actually yes, Sif kept me company."

I realized I had no idea where Sif was. She probably went back to Asgard without telling me, but that's okay. I understand. At least I could be eating with everyone and not have to worry abo-no, I still did have to worry about Loki. He can come back and kill my family and me included. This could easily be my last dinner. I was paranoid, I just hope I didn't have PTSD in any way.

I finished quickly after that, then escaping to my bedroom since I was tired. I flopped onto my bed and the stress took me over. I just wanted to cry and sleep. I didn't want anyone to bother me, I just wanted to be alone. My company was the best company. I started crying into my pillow with a throw blanket over me. I snuggled in tighter with my head buried into the pillow and deeper into the bed. God, everything's crashing down on me. I had no idea how everything was going to turn out...the soul stones and dad and that I'm a DAMN CREATURE!

I cried even more, but I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door before my dad came in, what's the point of knocking then?

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey." I greeted lowly.

"What happened? Tell me everything." he asks calmly. He comes and sits on my bed and waits for my answer.

"In Asgard, Loki made me his queen for some hellish reason. So that happened for a month and I escaped to Earth. I came home while you were all gone and I actually planned to stay home, but then I saw the Sovereign on tv. He was horrible, I just...I guess I was implulsive, so I went after him. I found his mansion in Wakanda, but I became a slave basically. He made me help him with a formula to enhance humans in exchange for my freedom. So that happened for almost a month, but then I was sent to Chile to get some stuff."

"What?"

"Turns out, Torres Del Plaine(which I wanted to go to for a vacation)is one of two locations to find the Soul Stones. So I got samples for him to test on as he wanted, but then the other person who was there at the mansion working for him (Maya Hansen who I have no idea how she survived the gunshot) picked me up in a helicopter when I was not expecting it, and I remembered that I needed to get Christmas presents. Kinda funny, I know. But I thought it'd mean a lot to you if I could be home for Christmas, or at least a hint of it. So I tranquilized Hansen, got gifts and left them on the balcony as well as the gems that we need to send to Shield, then I was on the run pretty much from the Sovereign...and I remembered that Loki may have been after me and that I was putting my family in danger, so I went back to Asgard. It was only for a couple minutes after me and Sif had a talk, so we came back to infiltrate the mansion with military assistance and we killed him. Then I came home."

"Hansen's...alive?"

"Like I said, have no idea how she survived the gunshot. It wasn't extremis."

"Did Loki do anything to you in Asgard?"

"Uh, nothing besides making me sleep with him which almost killed me and there were servants to dress me which GOD I hated."

"He made you-"

"Dad, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm just really stressed out and tired, I'll try to get on schedule again tomorrow."

"Where are the gems?"

"Oh, they're in my sack. They should probably go to Shield or back to Chile." I say getting up and grabbing the sack. I give it to my dad and he opens it up to look at the gems. He doesn't do much.

"Can I go ahead and give these to Shield?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you want with them." I say.

"Alright, I'll see you later, hon."

"Kay."

"And Madison, no more secrets please. Even if you're Asgardian or something like that."

"I'm not Asgardian, don't worry dad."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

My dad walks out the door and I'm alone. I get my phone and play on it a bit until Monday gives me my test results.

"Test results say you are 100% human. There are only hints of foreign blood, being foreign particles in your blood."

"Then how can I become a mermaid?"

"I believe it could possibly be an effect of the Soul Stones." Monday answers when I didn't expect her to. But that was true though, it could be the gems. But how can they change me back? I had to be human again, I had to be human for summer or else I wouldn't be able to go swimming and my friends would get very suspicious. I looked at the time and I shrugged it off that it was a bit late and I should go to sleep. I head back to my lab to do more water testing.

* * *

Test results:It takes two bottles worth of water to turn me into a mermaid. Okay, not that bad. I was stressing out, I didn't want to keep this from dad, but I had to. He would freak out, I really didn't want him to freak out. Mom would freak, Sawyer likely will freak, maybe Wanda and Natalie will freak, I wish I could ask Bruce for help, but he'll tell my dad and he'll freak. GRAHHH! This is so frustrating! I'm a hydrokinetic half human half mermaid. That's just damn great. I needed to distract myself, maybe my knife project. I had no idea though, I was a bit less enthusiastic about the knife. New ideas easily flood my head. I could try making a robot like R2D2 if I wanted, but I had no idea if I should or not. I decided not to do anything major like a project, so I switched my brain to research.

Maybe there were galaxies outside of Yggdrasil, I wished for a Star Wars universe. That would be awesome. I knew a lot like Jane about astrophysics and whatnot, but I definitely wasn't as smart as her. I got out my notebook and opened a new page. I opened up my internet and also started searching about possible galaxies outside of Yggdrasil, but there's nothing but a 60% chance of being planets outside of Yggdrasil. Sucky. I sighed, I was hoping for something, anything. What if we could go outside Yggdrasil and explore? They're can't just be nothing. It seems impossible for there just to be nothing. Look, I know this isn't Star Trek, but I wanted to explore. How would I get a spaceship? I'll build one. It could look like the Millenium Falcon, that'd look cool. It'd be an expedition, it'd be incredible...but it's a dream.

And I'm the dreamer.

I gave up and decided to just go to sleep. I went back to my room and pulled on pajamas and dug into my bed and simply fell asleep.

* * *

 **Yes, I know. Long chapter, that's just how it turned out. I'm sorry if any of the characters have been OOC, that's just how it's happened. But I hope you liked this chapter and I shall return soon.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up the next morning to cloudy skies, megh. I got a shower and dressed for the gym, I think I was possibly going to be in there all day. I threw on a reddish sports bra and nike shorts and got downstair to the gym. Oh my gawd, I missed the elliptical, leg press, and punching bag the most. I randomly put on TWC on the tv and I did elliptical to get my heart going. It was pretty early, like six thirty(again, we all have those randomly early awakenings). I had decided to do yoga later and just do this for now. I felt pumped as I got warmer and I had a bit of sweat come from my forehead. Hopefully, sweating doesn't count as water. That won't be fun dealing with. I heard the door opening as I did leg presses twenty minutes later.

"Maddy, Pepper's offering breakfast." Wanda says.

"I'll be up in a couple minutes, tell her I'm getting dressed now."

I see her nod. "I was going to give this to you yesterday but you weren't there in the morning and I forgot so yeah." she says pulling out a little box. She opened it up to a ring, it was gold with one red gem and one aqua gem.

"Aw, it's beautiful Wanda!"

Wanda showed her finger with another copy of the same ring. Friendship rings, that's cute(and I'm not being sarcastic if I sound like that).

"Thank you!" I say, avoiding hugging since I was sweaty.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been gone so long and I've been so sacrificial and everything. I just wanted to protect you and Sawyer and everyone." I apologize sincerely.

"It's okay, just don't do it again if you can. It's hard without you, especially on Tony and Sawyer."

"I didn't think it'd be that bad, I didn't think I was gonna get captured by the Sovereign and have to work for him for almost a month.

"You worked for him?"

"In exchange for my freedom and for him not to hurt anyone." I added. "It sickened me, but I couldn't let them hurt you."

"We're the Avengers, it's hard to hurt us."

"That's becoming harder to say these days." I sigh as I stretch. "I'm gonna get dressed real quick." I say walking out of the room with the ring being held on with a curled finger. I headed back to my room and I attempted to take a very quick, cold shower. My attempt though was a failure, all I did was twirl around in the water and backed out and I flopped onto the floor. I groaned knowing I was going to have to grab a towel from long distance. But I still was able to grab it and get out and dressed. I felt peppy today, so I threw on a red cropped cable knit seater with black jeans, a gray cami,a infinite scarf, and ugg boots as well as doing my makeup. I got to the kitchen and pancakes were being served, thank you Pepper. I got my serving of pancakes, bacon, and eggs with a glass of water and sat down by Wanda. Oh my gawd, the pancakes and bacon especially were to die for.

"So...who crumbled the patio?" I blurted.

"We still don't know. And you know your little back up initiative? It was approved and set fully up by Shield." My dad says.

"Really? Wow, I'm kinda..flattered? That's great. How has Shield been doing anyways? Have they gotten info on the stones?"

"Small results, but we don't know what they are." Bruce answers for me.

"Where are they?"

"At the compound, but they're gonna open up a new project for it I think. Which I am strongly against about." Clint says.

"Wait, another Pegasus? Shouldn't the stones be returned to their natural habitat or be preserved?"

"Where's its natural habitat?" Steve pops in curiously.

"Torres Del Plaine, Chile or Eyjafjallajökull in Iceland."

"How the hell do you pronounce that?" Clint says with a face.

"Language! There are kids in the room!" Steve warns.

"One word! Plus, Lana and I are atheists to that word."

"Doesn't matter. Lila and Cooper are what-"

"Young. They're young." Laura states. Why wouldn't she say their age? Meh.

"But seriously, how can YOU pronounce that?"

"I can speak fluent Norwegian and Norse. And fluent Spanish and a bit of Russian."

"Scandinavian isn't that popular. But Russian definitely is." Natasha says after coming back to the table with a refilled cup of coffee.

"You know, I think it's time for a vacation." my dad announces.

"Where? And now? A vacation now?" I blurt.

"Yeah, come on. Vegas, L.A, Florida, Paris, ideas!"

"Greenland!" my sister exclaims.

"Torres Del Plaine!"

"Florida?" Cooper squeaked which was cute.

"Why Torres Del Plaine and why Greenland?"

"I've wanted to go to Torres Del Plaine as a kid for why whole life and I've been there not for a vacation."

"Steve promised to take me."

"Aw!"

"Real smooth Steve. Alright, who, what, when, where?"

"Chile!"

"Rock paper scissors!" Wanda blurts. We played a couple times and I ended up winning, my luck.

"Okay, Chile in three weeks. Whatcha say?"

"I'm in." Sawyer says.

"Definitely." Wanda smiles.

"I volunteer for Steve, Sam, and I. Maybe Bucky." Natalie announces. Steve and Sam shrug.

"I can't go, I have to take care of the company." Pepper says.

"Clint?" I say hoping he'll come. He shakes his head.

"Sorry, me and the family are heading back home for a couple weeks."

"Alright, I'll text Rhodey and see if he wants to come." Dad says pulling out his phone.

"Nat, Bruce, Thor, Jane?"

"I think it is best if I return to Asgard for a while. Jane'll be busy." Thor replies.

"I think I'll stay here." Bruce says.

"Same." Natasha agrees.

"Alright, Bucky says sure if you're very sure, Sam says yes." Steve says as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay. Awesome, Chile. Never been there before." Dad says after he has Jarvis book a private jet flight for nine to Patagonia and it's settled. I saw Clint go and do something while we kept on talking. We had some stuff during the next two weeks as my dad had planned, so we were busy with that.

"You really think that Sovereign stunt would stay private?" Clint asked coming back into the room.

"Oh yeah, I just made my eleventh killed. Not proud." I say facepalming my face.

"What?" Mom asked. Oh yeah, she was not a violence fan. She did not understand the dramatic world of it, even though she was engaged and surrounded by Avengers on a daily basis. Maybe she didn't wanna understand. She was once captured by an enemy of dad''s anyways, so I can see why. But you should probably have a grasp of it anyways.

"He made me work for him and I bargained for exchange for my freedom and for him not to hurt you. I paid the high price, but I'm still here right?"

No one said anything. Were they mad at me? People, I did this for you! I did this to protect you, and you can't-Ugh!

"Oh you're mad at me? I tried to protect you, that's what a family does, doesn't it? Do you really wanna test this team? This family?" I snapped.

"Maddy-" my dad started.

"No, no Maddy! I left poor Maddy in Wakanda." I said getting up and storming off to my room. I flop onto my bed and I start crying. I tried so much and I fail, I failed my whole world, my family, Sawyer, Wanda, Mom, Dad...Daddy. God, I wish I could tell him everything, get the fear gone, but I was still Maddy I guess...poor Maddy who cried for her dad. That made me cry more. I was sobbing into my pillow and getting deeper into my bed which let me sink like water as I deserved. I deserved to drown. Drown in water and sink until the ones who got my head were sharks or even orcas. A orca coming for a bite, its eyes invisible and it's black and white face staring at me as it comes towards me. It's ready to tear me apart.

I scream into my pillow at the image that slowly became a hallucination. I feel that my legs are gone and under my sweater is the top the tail came with even though I wasn't wet. I opened the covers and snuggled under a heap of decor pillows. I just wanted to drown, I wanted to drown in the water and for the last person I see is my dad...actually, I don't want to see anyone at all. My eyes soon fell down and my mind went blank with sleep.

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

Madison hadn't come back out from her room and I was reading on the sofa. Steve, Sawyer, and Natalie volunteered to pick up shwarma while Bruce and Dad were in the lab. Natasha and the Bartons were in the theatre, and I was on the sofa. Wanda? Where is she? I look from my book and see her come over with two cups. "I tried making smoothies, I used berries."

"Yum, thanks." I say as she gave me one of the cups. I took a drink and it was great. "What did you put in this? Sugar or extract or something like that?"

"Chia seeds."

Chia seeds, gotta remember that. "How do you think Maddy's doing?" she asks.

"I don't know, but she's closer to you than me, so maybe you should talk to her."

"No she isn't, and I don't want to make it worse. I think the more we try talking to her, the worse she's getting."

"But then it won't stop and she won't give us even a hint when!"

"Honestly, I don't know what to do."

"Why does everyone coddle her anyways?"

"She's been here longer than you, Nat. Everyone is closer to her."

"Not my fault. Blame Hydra and WHFD, not me. You think I can control this?"

"I'm not trying to blame you."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. But I don't wanna fight and I don't want you thinking this is her sister's fault."

"That's not what I think!"

"Netflix?" I ask. She sighs. "Better than arguing."

Good way to handle it. I put on Once Upon A Time and we watch two episodes before I decide to walk away. I go to my room, passing Madison's without a regret. I sit down on my bed with my book and keep reading. I eventually get tired. I had just finished Catching Fire, so I decided to watch the movie on my phone. It was two more hours. Two more hours of alone. Soon enough, it's night and I get ready for bed and once I crash into my bed, I fall asleep.

* * *

I'm awake by eight in the morning and dressed. I hear a knock on the door and I let her in. It was Madison.

"Wanda and I are going to the beach at Coney Island...you wanna come?"

Really? She's actually in the mood? "Yeah, sure." I say as I get up and pull on sneakers. Us three as a trio go downstairs and tell mom where we're going and Wanda volunteers to drive. The drive wasn't too long, but it felt nice getting out of the tower. It wasn't that cold(which was odd knowing there was JUST snow), but we still needed to dress warm. Wanda parked the car and we got out and walked onto the beach. There was a gentle breeze that went through my under-shoulder hair. It was sunny, a light was suddenly rising from the horizon(it being the sun).

"So, you miss Coney?" I ask.

"Yeah, I missed Coney." my sister lightly smiled. "It's cold, but it's still Coney Island." Wanda says. I deeply inhale and exhale through my nose and look out at the ocean and beyond. It was so nice and peaceful, I just didn't want it to get ruined.

But that's when I feel the sand slip from beneath me.

I look down and it's just everything is crumbling. The sand sinks deep and I sink with it. I shriek and Madison gapes, Wanda falls deep.

"MADDY!"

I can't reach any of them. I'm in complete panic, I see rock starting to crack beneath me and above me is just the sky. Heat rushes up my soul and I look down to...LAVA?!

"WHAT?!" I shout. But I fall deeper, but not into the cracks. I'm screaming, I'm afraid, everything is happening so fast. I couldn't save Wanda and Maddy, I couldn't do anything. I was helpless, I was stupid to be. Madison was sinking the most, her hands scrambled wide out. I just wanted to close my eyes and let everything go backwards. But no, it wouldn't happen. But I was yanked and pulled and pushed by the impact of rock and sand, giving me cuts and bruises and probably breaking my leg or arm or even giving me a concussion. "M-F-MAD!" I shrieked. It wasn't any use, so I didn't try bothering trying to Wanda. But I was suddenly forced back maybe a mile and it made me scream like I never had. It felt like the strongest magnet in the world. It broke my spine probably when I felt the impact. I shrieked in my horrified state, Wanda and Maddy are nowhere to be seen and I'm crying with sand slowly starting to burn my eyes and hands. I'm hysterical. I couldn't take it, I wanted it to be over.

I closed my eyes and let the world do whatever it wanted to do with me.

* * *

 **AHHH! Madison JUST got back, what now?! Do ya like it? Do ya like it? I'll see ya next chapter and don't forget to like,follow, and review.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	25. Chapter 25

**Madison's POV**

Oh my god, what happened? I barely remembered a thing. Last thing was that me, Nat, and Wanda were sinking in sand and rock. But it slowly started coming back to me. Oh, god, where was I?! I looked around and there was just the ocean and I was in my tail and top and above me was the sunny sky. Please tell me I'm in the Atlantic. "WHERE AM I?!" I yelled. No one would answer, not like anyone would. Damn it, I was on my own. I went underwater and I felt scared with the empty, blue space all around me which was ought to have sharks maybe, but I got over it quickly knowing I had to get home. I started swimming whichever was I was going, I was guessing west.

"You're going east!"

"WHO?!" I yelped twitching around to a dolphin. What?

"We found you just limp in dangerous waters, so we swam you to safety." it said with a female voice.

"I can...hear you?" I stuttered.

"Mermaids can."

"There's more of me?!"

"No, they're myths I'm pretty sure. You're the first one."

"I'm half human half mermaid, I'm not full mermaid." I shake my head. The dolphin is confused and looks like to shake it off. "Do you need to go back to the continent?"

"Which one are you talking about, North America?"

"I think that's where we found you, you could barely see the land."

"What happened there?!"

"All the sand sunk, there was a mini fire. There were two girls, one made it out. I think the other one floated away I have no idea."

"Dark or light haired one?"

"Dark."

"Oh Wanda, dang it. I need to find her."

"Do you need help?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I may do better on my own. Do-"

"Stop...sharks."

I am silent and still as a statue. "Swim." she says. I swim east and she goes underwater. I swim as fast as I could until I felt a crazy adrenaline go through me and I realized how fast I was going. I was in hyperspeed. How. The. Hell? I kept swimming, seeing some fish on the way. Poor dolphin, hope she doesn't die. I realize how far I am before I knew I could stop. I went above and my breath was revived with the good feeling of cool oxygen, wanting to switch the feeling of the water to air. I ran my fingers through my hair and I then wiped my lashes, but I remembered I wore waterproof mascara. Good. Oh my god, dad was worried sick. The water was warm at least, but my hands were a bit peeling on the fingers. Ugh. I suddenly saw something, but I had to squint to get a look. Green. An island. Thank God! I swam in hyperspeed to the land. Ugh, I'm so tired. I reached the sand and I had no idea how I was going to get dry. I slid onto shore and I rolled my tail in sand, which surprisingly got me dry. I was bare legged though, oh god I was nude. CLOTHES CLOTHES CLOTHES! I NEEDED CLOTHES! I ran into the jungle with my bare feet and the first thing I needed were clothes. I covered where I needed which was my chest and below my stomach. I was DESPERATE for clothing. But then, I felt my legs covered and a sweater covering my chest. I was dressed again just as I was before.

"I am EXTREMELY blessed." I gasped. Now, I needed to find Wanda. If I couldn't achieve that, a:I'm horrible, b:I needed food and water. Wait, was my phone in my pocket? My phone case was waterproof so thank god! I pulled it out and it wasn't dead and gone. Pure relief. Except I didn't have cell service, so all I had was movies and music on my phone. Eh. I tried texting Wanda anyways, but no answer. I groaned and looked around. Purely, I was likely doomed in finding Wanda on this island. I even had my shoes on I realized as I started walking. It was warm, maybe in the seventies. I pulled my sweater off me and I was in my cami and jeans and I tied my sweater around my waist and kept walking. Who knew what was out here? Animals(spiders, snakes, bugs were what I worried about and I hated all of them), there couldn't be people, so it was just her and animals. Great.

"Hello?" I blurted. I heard a light rustle behind me and I turned with my body alarmed and ready to fire defense. My eyes slowly scanned the area, but I couldn't find a thing. I slowly kept walking that soon became normal pace. Soon enough, I reach a lake with a waterfall. It didn't look filthy, so I cupped a drink into my hands and drank. That should've helped keep me full. I dipped my feet in after taking off my shoes, letting water surround them. So I had somewhere to wash off and cure thirst, that's somewhere. I washed my face off, knowing my makeup was horrible. I had no idea how I'd find food, but there was ought to be fruit somewhere. I looked up and around the trees until I spotted some...mangoes maybe at the other side of the lake. I hiked my way over there and formed water as a rope to try to pull the branch down. Thankfully, it worked. I grabbed one mango and ate it, it was good. I saved the other five, knowing I may not find any other food. I took the branch by hand and looked around, was there anything behind that waterfall? I decided to find out.

I went behind the waterfall, skipping the water, and behind it was just a cave. Lucky. I dropped my branch in the back of the cave and I sat against the wall. My phone was only sixty percent, it wouldn't last many more hours. I put it on airplane mode since that saved power, and I tried texting dad with hope maybe he'd get it.

 **Dad, don't worry, I'm definitely alive. I have no idea where I am except that I'm on an Atlantic island that's not Bermuda. I don't know where Wanda is, but I think she's alive too. I don't know where Nat is either, but we should find her too. I hope you get this text cause I have no wifi and this may not even send...So I love you. I'll see you soon.**

I pressed send and it sent. I pulled up spotify and played it against my ear as I laid on the floor with my hair tucked into my sweater I put back on. I don't understand why everything's just crashing down. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift came on. I loved that song.

 _"No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and..sound."_

I took a break until I wanted to sing again.

 _"Just close your eyes...You'll be alright...Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and...sound. Oooh, ooh, oh, oh."_

The tears fell out of my eyes and as the song played, I ached and longed for my dad and Sawyer and Wanda and Mom. It hurt so bad, knowing they were hurting without me. I needed them just as much as they needed me...maybe even more for my dad...I missed him so much. But with the thoughts hurting so much, I simply fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes jolted open at the sound of low thunder. My throat silently gulped. I checked my phone and it was thirty percent and midnight...I think in New York. It looked like it was morning, it being brighter than dark like the day before as I guessed. I wasn't hungry yet thankfully, but I was thirsty, so I got up and got out of the cave quietly. There was no one around, but it was raining heavily. I tried hard for it not to scare me, but it still did. I opened my water to the rain, then quickly went back in before I transformed. I thankfully didn't and I curled up my knees to my chest and buried my head in the corner of the cave. Everything was falling apart and I couldn't even protect my family and they think they failed because they couldn't protect me. I just wanted all of this to stop. I didn't want to scream, I was afraid to cry, I just wanted to be held by my parents and Sawyer stroking my shoulder or watch Netflix with Wanda and Natalie. Childish, I know, but maybe I am a child. Maybe I am immature, maybe...honestly, I don't know what I am. I wasn't broken, but I was breaking slowly and nothing could stop it.

Thunder went again and my heart rate rose and I just wanted to be okay. I wanted my family to be okay. I wanted them not to constantly worry about me because it takes control of them and they don't take their minds off it. Especially my dad.

Ding ding!

I looked down to my phone and saw a text. YES! It was from dad and he looked panicked.

 **Okay, The team and I are coming to find you. Natalie's alright, but we don't know where Wanda is. Are you hurt?**

 **No, and I haven't found Wanda. I can't believe my text got to you.**

 **Okay, I love you honey. See you soon.**

 **Love you too, dad. ^U^**

I smiled knowing my dad would come for me. Now, I just needed to find Wanda who could be anywhere in the northern hemisphere(she couldn't get that far outside the coast). I decided to text Wanda.

 **WANDA WHERE ARE YOU?!**

I put a bit of humor into that. She probably didn't have her phone, but I had to try. I fingered through my hair and I heard thunder again. I deeply inhaled and exhaled.

 _"_ _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _They strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Where I told you to run,_  
 _So we'd both be free._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree?_  
 _Wear a necklace of hope,_  
 _Side by side with me._  
 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree._

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."_

I couldn't sing the song anymore, my breath was tired just as I was. I wanted to collapse, but I had to hold on. I had to hold on for the sake of everything such as dad and Wanda and everyone. I'd rather have a broken bone right now versus being away from my family. My relationship was strong with them I guess, I'm independent in some places and others I'm not. My life is slowly falling apart...when would it end?

I suddenly see a shadow, I tense and my eyes steady. I see her come in.

"Oh my god, Wanda!" I stumble up and crash into a hug with her.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I don't know, I woke up floating and I swam here."

"So we're stranded?"

"No, team's coming."

"Good." she pants. Wanda collapses on the floor. "I'm starving."

"Take the whole branch." I say throwing it over. She indulges every one of them and I just smile knowing she's okay. "Do you have your phone?" I ask.

"Nah, you expected me to?" she raised her brows. I shrug.

"Maybe. Mine's gonna die soon. My text somehow reached my dad so that's how he found out where I was."

"Lucky." she frowns. I flop back down on the floor and sigh. "You hurt?'

"Nope. You?"

"Holding on." I answer. I text dad to say I found Wanda and she wasn't hurt. Dad responded "Okay". "So, what do we do from here?" she asks.

"Wait, what else is there to do?"

She doesn't respond to that. "Any ideas on who caused this?" I ask.

"No, it couldn't have been natural."

"It wasn't. It could've been the Sovereign or even Loki."

"Meredith?" I heard the blurt in her voice saying that.

"I wouldn't think so. I was sucked into the sea, but I don't know. I doubt it. I think we're passed Bermuda, like way passed Bermuda."

She nods. "Well, if anyone else got hurt, whoever did this has a lot to pay." I shake my head. "Don't get so vengeful."

"Uh, I'm not. I'm vengeful for my family. If anything happens to them, I am gonna turn out vengeful."

Wanda doesn't respond to me again. "The time's gonna go by quickly." I say in a rush. The thunder keeps on with the rain and I sit silently with Wanda. I had lied to myself, this would feel like forever.

* * *

I had fallen asleep...again. I woke up and it wasn't rainy anymore, I looked over to see Wanda had stolen my phone which I didn't mind. I sat up and grabbed a mango that Wanda left on the branch and chomped into it. Being stuck on a island is not fun. I wouldn't expect to be on a empty island, no, not any day of my life(partial sarcasm note). I was kinda groggy, probably from lack of sleep even though I just woke up. I shagged my fingers down my hair and fingered my lashes, the mascara I just decided to rip off my lashes since it was old.

"Should we get more fruit?" Wanda asks me.

"Yeah, I'll go find some. Let's stick with fruit." I say after a cat moan while I get up and stretch. I walk out of the cave back into the habitat I was in earlier. It was damp, but not muddy. Maybe there were coconuts even. I decided to go left first, remembering to take note of certain points so I wouldn't get lost. I quietly walked and looked high and low for fruit and coconuts. I eventually found some coconuts and bananas, but nothing else. It was a bit much to carry, but I got back safely. "I got stuff." I state walking in.

"Good."

"Coconuts and bananas." I say dropping them to the ground. Wanda first grabs a coconut and is able to crack it open after banging it against the floor, struggling while I laughed at her. There was coconut water in it, so she took a drink of that and I ripped off a banana and peeled that.

"So, time's gone by fast when you sleep." I say.

"Or play video games."

"Please tell me my phone isn't dead."

"Thirteen percent." Wanda says sheepishly. "Ugh."

That's when we heard a whirring outside. I was first to rush out there. I looked up to see a helicopter.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I shouted and waved my hands and Wanda ran out and did the same. They didn't notice us. I lost my patience quickly and shot water up, hitting the slide window. Soon enough, a ladder was put out low enough so we could climb up. It was tiring to climb, but worth it.

"UGH! Took long enough!" I complained and collapsed onto the floor.

"Nice too see you too, twiddle." Clint says. I hoist myself onto a seat by Clint and my dad's at the front.

"You're not leaving the tower for a while." he says.

"I'll live with that I think." I nod. Wanda is also soon up and is in a seat and the door closes as the quinjet flies away. "We've been living off fruit and coconuts, I'm up for anything deep fried tonight." I announce.

"Then you or Barton are cooking." Steve replies.

"Eh, you never cook. You probably should, I've been the cook." I say, smirking at Clint. He shrugs at me.

"I guess I can live with that."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter, I know. But I hope you liked it and keep reading as well as favorite, follow, and review and I'll update soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	26. AN

**Major A/N:July 25, 2016**

 **Okay guys, I haven't been exactly on schedule with this story and I've been loosing interest and have been trying to balance out my updating. So...I'm putting this on hiatus and have no idea when I'm to continue. I'm sorry to everyone who has been enjoying this story and is eager for more chapters, but I will still be working on Red Mist and Metal and a new Star Trek story called Starstrike. I want to thank all my followers and favoriters for your time in reading and I will see you sometime in the future.**

 **-Ziggy55**


End file.
